The Truth Will Set You Free
by ruthhill74
Summary: This is the sequel I am writing for "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" that begins the day after the season finale. If you haven't read the Pre-Quel, you may not appreciate all of the references, but I will do my best to bring you up to speed on that. I am writing both at the same time, and I sincerely hope you enjoy!
1. The Day After

With a somewhat heavy heart, Shane McInerney walked up to the entrance of the Denver, Colorado Post Office. Yesterday had been one of the longest days she had ever experienced. Not only had Norman Dorman's grandmother come through her surgery exceptionally well, but Shane had witnessed Oliver O'Toole do the one thing in this world that frightened him the most. Yes, he mailed the infamous letter to his wife, Holly, in Paris. Shane longed to know what was within it, but Oliver never chose to share that with her. Now the real waiting would begin.

As Shane readied herself for bed the previous night, she had examined practically every possibility within the scope of reality (and unreality) many times over. It was well after midnight before she finally succumbed to sleep. And even her dreams were troubled. Every time she closed her eyes, she could still see Oliver's face as he mailed the letter and the way in which he had looked at her. Deep down, Shane McInerney knew that she had fallen in love with Oliver O'Toole, and she would wait for him forever. There was no one else for her, and to make matters worse, he was not free. She could not share her feelings unless (or until) he was free of Holly. Holly O'Toole, her mind pondered. What kind of woman would ever leave Oliver in that way? Who would say such horrible things and essentially blame him for her leaving? Shane had met many cold and calculating women in her time, but Holly O'Toole had to take the cake.

"You know, "Shane whispered to herself. "The only other woman I can think of who would ever stoop this low is Mercedes Wesley from high school." Shane's body shuddered with the thought of that devilish blonde. Shane truly struggled to realize that there could be two such horrendous women in this world. As Shane entered the DLO office, she called in

As Shane entered the DLO office, she called out in mock happiness, "Good morning. Sorry I'm late. Yesterday was quite a day." Rita

Rita Haywith and Norman were at their normal spots, and they looked up with a stare of curiosity. Instantly, Shane knew that something was not quite right. No one said a word as Shane scanned the office. Oliver's desk was completely undisturbed, and to make matters worse, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, where is our fearless leader?" Shane asked tentatively.

"Oliver called in sick this morning," Norman replied. "He's never done that before."

"Really?" Shane said with concern in her voice. "You mean Oliver has never been sick?" "Not as long as we've known him," Rita responded. "He's always been as healthy as a horse. Tremendous constitution." Shane looked at Norman, who was already hard at work. "Oh, Norman, I'm sorry. How's your grandmother doing?" Without even glancing at Shane, he said, "She's perfectly fine. The hospital just wants to keep her another couple of days just to make sure. Thanks for asking." "So, uh, what do we do since Oliver's not here?" Shane asked. "Just the same as we always do," Rita replied, walking over to the box of letters on Oliver's desk. "That's the beautiful thing about us

"Not as long as we've known him," Rita responded. "He's always been as healthy as a horse. Tremendous constitution."

Shane looked at Norman, who was already hard at work. "Oh, Norman, I'm sorry. How's your grandmother doing?"

Without even glancing at Shane, he said, "She's perfectly fine. The hospital just wants to keep her another couple of days just to make sure. Thanks for asking."

"So, uh, what do we do since Oliver's not here?" Shane asked.

"Just the same as we always do," Rita replied, walking over to the box of letters on Oliver's desk. "That's the beautiful thing about us Postables. Nothing slows us down. Even when our leader is gone, we know what to do."

Norman and Shane joined Rita at Oliver's desk. The three of them looked at each other as they were not sure what move to make next. Things just seemed strange without Oliver.

"Uh, Shane, how about you pick a letter today?" Norman offered.

With great trepidation, Shane closed her eyes and picked a random letter. Once she opened her eyes, she realized what an unusual letter she was holding. It was a simple white envelope that was covered in dark stains. The address was completely obscured, and she could only barely make out the name of the recipient. Even more bizarre, the envelope itself seemed to have a hint of the smell of smoke.

"My goodness, " Shane breathed. "This letter looks like it's been through a war."

"Is anything legible?" Rita asked.

"Yes," Shane said as she examined the unusual letter. "No return address, but the recipient's name appears to be Mitchell and Barbara O'Toole."

All three of the occupants of the DLO looked at each other and said "O'Toole?" at the same time.

"Is it possible-" Shane began.

"Possible, I suppose, "Norman said.

"Highly probable," Rita and Shane stared at Rita in surprise. Rita smiled. "You forget that I see the personnel files. Oliver was required to give his parents' names for background search purposes when he was hired. And his parents' names are Mitchell and Barabara."

"I've never heard him talk about his parents," Shane said slowly. "Nor have I," Rita responded. "Has Oliver always lived in Denver?" Shane asked. "Oliver has spent most of his life in this area," Rita explained. "He actually lives inBoulder-about a half hour from

"Nor have I," Rita responded. "Has Oliver always lived in Denver?" Shane asked. "Oliver has spent most of his life in this area," Rita explained. "He actually lives in Boulder-about a half hour from here-but he has also lived in Tunkhannock, Pennsylvania. Graduated from the University of Scranton in May of 1995 with a B.A. in Literature. Same year he graduated from high school."

"You are joking," Shane raised her voice in amazement. "You mean that Oliver graduated from high school and college at the same time?"

"He's a very intelligent guy," Norman responded.

"I'll say," Shane said, as she examined the envelope again.

Suddenly, she noticed that she could read another portion of the address."Rita! Norman! Look at this!"They came over and stared at the envelope as she pointed to a certain area after the names. "Can't you make out PA for Pennsylvania right here?"

Norman took his magnifying glass and stared at the envelope. "Shane, I think you're right."

"This has to be for Oliver's parents!" Shane exclaimed. "Do you think they still live in Pennsylvania?"

"If they do, Oliver has never been to visit them," Rita responded.

"So what should we do?" Norman asked, as he walked back to his desk."Set it aside for Oliver for when he comes back?"

"Sounds good to me," Rita said as she went back to her work area.

Shane was not so sure, but Rita and Norman seemed unaffected. They immediately resumed their work. Shane decided to set the letter aside and get back to work, too. She gently laid it on Oliver's desk, and she absent-mindedly attempted to put her mind back on work. Easier said than done. Shane honestly couldn't keep her mind off of Oliver. As Shane tried to attend to the daily tasks of the DLO, she found herself being sorely tempted to look up Oliver's parents. Why had he never mentioned them? What was the significance of this letter? She knew that only a click away would give her some of the answers. But she stopped herself. The last time Shane did an unsolicited search for someone in Oliver's life, Oliver felt very betrayed and violated. She had discovered the address of his estranged wife. Maybe this time she needed to speak directly to-

"Uh, Rita, Norman," Shane said suddenly.

With confused expressions, Rita and Norman looked up from their work. "It would seem that things are rather slow here today at the DLO. It's almost lunchtime, and I thought I'd go somewhere a little different for lunch today. By myself. And I figured I could drop by Oliver's house, check on him, and see that he gets this letter. After all, we are almost like family-the four of us-and it's important to check on our generally healthy leader since he appears to be under the weather."

Norman hesitated briefly. "Shane, I think that's a really good idea. We can certainly hold things down here."

Picking up the letter and putting it in her purse, Shane smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks, Norman. Can I bring you guys anything?"

"Nah, we'll just catch something next door."Norman half-smiled at Rita.

"Okie dokie. Uh, one question. I have never been to Oliver's house, and so I could I possibly trouble one of you for the address."

Rita quickly wrote down the address on a slip of paper and handed it to Shane. "It's not terribly hard to find. It's just a bit off the beaten path."

Taking the paper from Rita, Shane said, "No problem. My GPS will get me there. And if not, I trust Google Maps should help me. I'll make it." Shane pretended to glance at a clock. "Well, I need to get going. Call me if you need anything, I'll have my phone on me. Have fun." Shane quickly walked out of the office.


	2. Haunted by the Past

When Oliver arrived home last night, he was cold, wet, and emotionally exhausted. The first two conditions were relatively easy to remedy-a hot shower and a cup of tea made him feel almost human again. The only problem was that as a human being, his emotions were raw. He had not slept all night. He sat in his living room, rifling through the memories and pictures of his life with Holly. He knew that sending the letter to Holly in Paris was essential, but sending it had not completely quelled his fears.

While these emotions were swirling around his mind, he couldn't shake the situation concerning Shane McInerney. He had only known her for about six months, and yet no one had ever bewildered him in such a dramatic fashion. From the moment they first met at the coffee shop to last night's tearful, water-logged scene, it seemed that Shane McInerney had taken a prominent place in his life and thoughts. Not to mention his heart. That was the thing that confused him more than anything. Never had a woman infiltrated every fiber of his being in the way Shane had. And the worst part was that he was not free to sort out these conflicting emotions. He had prayed innumerable times that the matter concerning Holly would be resolved promptly and in the way-no, he would leave that up to God.

Suddenly, Oliver was roused from his reverie by a knock at the door. That was rather odd. This was the first sick day he had taken while at the DLO, and only three people knew he was not at work. There was no way that Shane, Norman, or Rita would make the trek out here to check on him. So who could it be?

Sighing, Oliver stood and sauntered to the door. On the way, the urgent knock came again, and this irritated Oliver to a degree. Why is it that someone would be knocking at his door so impatiently? Didn't the person outside the door realize that he was on his way to the door? This person certainly appeared to have no manners whatsoever.

Oliver was so enraged by this behavior, that he forgot to look through the peephole to see who was there. Instead, he flung open the door, fully prepared to bellow at the interloper on the other side of the door.

"Oliver?" a feminine voice whispered tentatively. Instantly, Oliver knew who was at the door, and it was if all the wind was knocked out of him at once.

"Shane-uh-Miss McInerney," Oliver breathed rather embarrassedly, "I never expected, that is, whatever, I-"

Shane smiled warmly at Oliver and inquired, "Oliver, do you mind if I come in?"

"Certainly, Miss McInerney," Oliver acknowledged as he stepped aside to permit her entrance. "Please forgive the state of disarray in my house as well as my state of disrobement." After all, he was wearing an untucked shirt and pants with no tie, jacket, nor vest.

Shane tried to suppress a giggle at his apology as she stepped through his door. It was then that she glanced around at his immaculately decorated home. Her sharp intake of breath came before she could stop it.

"Miss McInerney, I do solemnly apologize," Oliver continued. "I know that the house is somewhat cluttered and my paraphernalia is rather scattered throughout the-"

"Oliver," Shane interrupted.

Oliver looked up at Shane in puzzlement.

"Do you mind if we sit down somewhere?" Shane continued.

Oliver looked around in a rather agitated manner. "Certainly, Miss McInerney, uh, where would you like to-"

"Will the couch over there work?" Shane offered with a grin.

"Certainly," he responded.

She followed him to his vintage but impeccably-preserved sofa. She was almost afraid to sit down, but she followed his lead and timidly took a seat next to him. She noticed all the letters, loose photos and albums lying around on the solid oak coffee table, but she decided not to say anything about them. If Oliver wished to share, he would. It was clear that her visiting him had completely muddled him, and it was up to her to put him at ease.

"Oliver, I want to apologize for not calling first," she said.

Oliver was doing his best to compose himself in Shane's presence and almost didn't realize what she had said. "Oh, it's no problem."

"You have a lovely home, Oliver. And your furnishings are absolutely amazing. You could probably open your own antique store if you wanted to."

"Thank you, Sh-Miss McInerney. I do not normally have house guests, and I have to admit seeing you at the door rather flustered me. Is all well at the DLO?"

"Yes, yes, Oliver. Things were rather slow today, and so I left Rita and Norman in charge. They were doing just fine when I left."

"That is quite satisfying to know. This is the first time I have ever taken any kind of medical leave."

"The three of us were quite concerned about you, Oliver."

"Really?"

Shane's cheeks began to redden. "Actually, I was rather concerned about you. Rita and Norman seemed rather preoccupied today. After last night when-"

"Yes, well, I am quite unimpaired, Miss McInerney. Just rather exhausted from yesterday. I felt it was in my best interest to remain at home today."

"Yes, well, I'm so glad you're fine."

Both Oliver and Shane stared at the floor as an uncomfortable silence enveloped the room. Neither one of them knew what else to say. Oliver knew that if he started talking, he would say things that he might regret later on. And Shane didn't trust herself to not betray her feelings even though she knew she would have to be the one to break the silence. It was evident that Oliver was truly struggling with how to respond to the situation and her.

"Oliver," Shane broke the silence rather hesitantly.

Oliver refused to make eye contact but responded, "Yes, Miss McInerney?"

"There is another reason I'm here today."

"Indeed?" Oliver still declined to look her way.

"Post office business."

At this, his head shot up swiftly, and he looked at her with a relieved expression. "Indeed?"

"Yes," she smiled as she opened her purse. She pulled out the letter in question and studied it curiously. "We were going through the dead letters, and we happened upon an envelope addressed to Mitchell and Barbara O'Toole of Pennsylvania."

At the sound of those names, Oliver's eyes grew wide with indescribable emotion. It had been nearly twenty years since anyone had uttered his parents' names, and now there was a letter bearing their names? This made no sense to him, and he honestly did not know how to react. And then his mind scampered with worry about what potential research Shane might have done about his parents. After all, she was extremely curious, and for all he knew, she was aware of every aspect of his story thanks to her technological prowess.

"Uh, Oliver, I have to tell you," Shane resumed. "Rita is the one who knew these were your parents' names-you know how she always see the personnel files. She was the one who told me where you had lived, and we only barely made out that the envelope had the letters PA on it for Pennsylvania. I'll admit that I was tempted to do some searching. Yes, I wanted to open the letter, and I wanted to look up everything about you and your parents. However, I remembered that would be a potential invasion of privacy. I don't want you to ever have a moment to distrust me again, so I chose to bring you the letter. It's yours, and what you do with it is also yours. That is, unless you have a forwarding address for your parents. I can even let you address it, and I'll take it back to the DLO."

Oliver finally permitted himself to look directly at Shane. As he met her eyes, everything he could ever want and more were found in the beautiful soul he saw beyond those pools of blue. He saw her apology, regret, hope, curiosity, and so much more. Most importantly, he saw that she was waiting on his lead to make the next move. She was allowing him to be in charge and decide what would happen next. This was so contrary to the woman he knew. The one who simply adored taking charge of the situation in spite of his protestations. There was no doubt in his mind that she willingly set aside her own aspirations for his. And he hoped with all of his heart that she was doing that for the same reason that was guiding his forthcoming actions.

With trembling hands, Shane passed him the letter, and she waited for him to take it. When he didn't immediately take it, she said, "Oliver, this is yours. If you take it now, I can make my way back to the DLO. Maybe things have picked up a bit there." She finally placed it in his lap and began to get up as if to leave. "Oliver, I'm so glad that you're not deathly sick or anything, and hopefully we will see you again at the office when you're feeling more up to work."

She began to walk towards the door, but Oliver gently took her by the arm. "Shane."

Shane stopped in her tracks as if paralyzed when he said her name. It was then that she realized he was also touching her arm. She genuinely did not know how to react, but she doubted she would be leaving anytime soon.

Oliver tenderly drew Shane back to him so she was facing him. However, Shane refused to look at him. She was doing her best to keep her emotions under control, but she knew if she looked at him, she would dissolve into tears. He took her chin and lifted it so she was gazing at him.

With a shy smile, Oliver murmured, "Shane, come back. Come back, Shane."

Shane knew he was referencing the film that shared her name, but she also knew he was referring to the time when they were first introduced and he attempted to change her name to Sheryl.

"You know, Shane, that was a line I never expected to utter again after you attempted to leave the DLO several months ago. But now I say it to you quite willingly. I do not desire for you to ever leave my life again."

"But, Oliver," Shane objected, "you're still married and-

Oliver placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "Shane, I am not requesting that you become my paramour or anything disgraceful similar to that. I am only endeavoring to convince you to remain in my life. I do believe that there have been enough secrets that have kept us apart. And that is not what friends do. Do you agree, Shane?"

Shane hesitated for a moment, trying to decide how to respond. Oliver wanted to be her friend? And as she peered into his eyes, she knew that there might be a promise one day of something more. It really all depended upon the "Holly" question. But till then…

"Words are easy like the wind; faithful friends are hard to find, " Shane recited.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "That is a stimulating response, Shane."

"I believe that when words fail you, Shakespeare often says it best."

"I agree completely but with one exception."

"What is that?"

Oliver gently smoothed back one of Shane's blonde hairs with a grin. "Shakespeare never did say that. Or at least, it is not confirmed. It appears in _The Passionate Pilgrim_, but-"

Shane placed her finger on Oliver's lips to silence him. "You know, Oliver, I really don't care. At least not right now."

Without warning, Oliver wrapped Shane in a warm hug, and it seemed that all awkwardness drained from the situation.

While still in the embrace, Oliver whispered, "Shane, you do comprehend that I cannot offer you anything but friendship. I-"

Shane only held him tighter. "Dear Oliver, I'm not asking for you to break your vows in any way." She disengaged herself from his arms and looked him in the eye. "Oliver, I will be here for you no matter what. I promise you that. Whether your wife comes back or not. You can count on that."

Oliver smiled and kissed the top of her head rather quickly. "All right, Shane, then let us get to the business at hand."

They were both seated again. Oliver retrieved the envelope from where it had fallen on the floor and inspected it meticulously.

"So, Oliver, do you have your parents' most current address? If you do, we can-"

With a pained expression, Oliver took Shane's hand. She instantly knew something was wrong. She turned to him and asked, "Oliver, what is it? I know this letter disturbs you but I honestly don't know why. "

With anguish in his voice, Oliver uttered, "Shane, my parents are dead. They died nearly twenty years ago."

Shane squeezed his hand and put it to her heart. "Oh, Oliver, I had no idea. None of us did. I'm so sorry! I never would have brought this letter if-"

"It's okay," he whispered as he gently kissed her fingers. "I never talk about them."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

The moment she asked this question, she was stricken with grief. Oliver dropped her hand and stood up in a rather distressed manner. '

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Shane murmured. "I had no right to ask you. It was a stupid question."

Immediately, Oliver sat down and looked her in the eye. "Shane, you are in error You had the perfect right to ask, and I am convinced it is important to the understanding of this letter. I am sincerely sorry that I acted like that. It is excessively difficult because I do not normally talk about this. In fact, I have not told a living soul since right after it happened. And I honestly want to tell you, but it is extremely onerous to discuss it."

"How can I make it easier, Oliver?"

"Look, Shane, when I explain to you what occurred, I know I am going to become emotional. I do not like for anyone to see me weep, but I know I will not get through this without weeping. I am going to tell you, but then I need for you to hold me and let me be emotional without saying a word. Can you do that? Granted, it is an unusual request, but-"

"Say no more, Oliver. Tell me when ready, and I promise I'll hold you as long as you need me to. Even if it's takes all night."

_Goodness gracious,_ Oliver thought, _I wish she had not said that. If she only knew how much she affected me. How on earth can I be so attracted to her when I am about to divulge the worst thing that has ever happened in my life? I must have some deep affection for her. _

"Very well," Oliver drawled. "Here goes. My parents were both m-m-murdered!"

On that last word, Oliver dissolved into tears, and Shane instantly enfolded him in her arms. She had no idea that he had ever gone through anything like that, and she prepared for several hours of just holding him. She had never known anyone who had a murdered relative or loved one. She had no idea what to do except hold Oliver as he cried. It was clear that years of pain were oozing out through those tears. She began to silently pray as she held him.

_God, I don't really know you, but Oliver does,_ she prayed in her mind. _Please comfort him, and please help me know what to do. Oliver knows You, and I want to know You, too. Please show Yourself to me, and help me comfort Oliver. Help us get to the bottom of this letter together. Amen._


	3. A Partial Revelation

"There, Oliver, all taken care of," Shane declared as she clicked the screen of her tablet with authority.

Still wiping his eyes with a handkerchief, Oliver stared at Shane in awe. How long had she been here? He had absolutely lost track of the time. He doubted that anyone else would have remained with him for so many hours as he worked through the tidal wave of emotions that crashed over him. He had not even noticed that it was well past dinnertime until Shane mentioned it.

"You are certain that the company will deliver to my home?" Oliver inquired. "I do live quite a ways from civilization."

Shane laughed softly. "Oh, Oliver, you don't live that far away from town. Haven't you ever had pizza delivered?"

Decidedly, he shook his head, "No, I cannot say that I ever had. In fact, I sincerely doubt I have even eaten pizza."

Shane's eyebrows rose in amazement. "You've got to be joking, Oliver!"

"Honestly. I generally order the same thing every day at the Mailbox Grill for both lunch and dinner, and pizza is not something with which I am familiar."

"My goodness, Oliver, it's as though you've lived the life of a hermit. I don't think you've had much fun or socialization in your life, have you?"

Oliver sighed deliberately and shook his head again. "Well, when you have lived the life that I have-"

Shane lovingly placed her hand on top of his and smiled. "I'm sorry, Oliver."

"Oh, Shane, if anyone should apologize, it should be me. When I think of how I behaved the past several hours-"

"You know, Oliver, you need to stop running yourself down for being a human being. You had some kind of emotional catharsis, and no one could ever fault you for your behavior."

Oliver took Shane's hand and brought it to his cheek. "My dear Shane, you are the one who behaved as a saint. I cannot think of anyone else on earth who would have held me as you did. It meant more than you could ever imagine." He gently kissed her hand, and Shane closed her eyes in delight. "I am convinced that God sent you to me today to accomplish a special task. Much like He sent Esther of the Old Testament before the Persian king to rescue her people. Indeed, your patience, kindness, and unconditional love has rescued me in a way."

Shane lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh, Oliver, I didn't do anything all that special. Anyone would have-"

Oliver firmly took her shoulders and turned her to face him. "You know, Shane, there are times when modesty can be overrated. I know for a fact that there is no one else would have consoled me as you did. I may not always say it, but I am eternally grateful that you came into my life. No matter what the future holds, Shane, you are worth any pain or discomfort I may experience."

"So glad I can be responsible for bringing pain and discomfort into your life, Oliver," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Sensing her jest, he rolled his eyes and said, "And you call me aggravating."

They both shared a laugh together that was followed by uncomfortable silence.

"Oliver," Shane broke the silence, "we do need to decide what to do about your letter."

Oliver gingerly picked up his yet unopened letter and swiftly dropped it again as if it would burn him. "Shane, I absolutely loathe having to ask you this, but would you please open the letter for me? I tremble at what I may discover within this aged letter, but I am certain that it is essential to moving on with my life."

Shane leaned over and gave him a quick hug and kissed his temple softly. "Of course, Oliver. Anything for you."

As she retrieved the letter, Oliver had to restrain himself from capturing Shane in his arms and kissing her soundly on the lips. Good grief, he was smitten, and Shane seemed to have no idea how much she affected him. And why is it that he was so strangely attracted to her at highly emotional times like this?

Oliver's mind instantly turned to Shakespeare for comfort. "_Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service."_

Suddenly, Oliver sensed a tap on his shoulder. This summoned him from his reverie, and he looked at Shane who seemed to be asking him a question.

"I am sorry, Shane, did you say something?" Oliver asked rather absent-mindedly.

With a grin, Shane said, "I merely asked if I should use a letter opener."

"Oh, yes, there should be one on the table on your side of the couch."

As she picked up the letter opener, Shane asked, "Whatever were you thinking, Oliver? You seemed to be in a completely different land that was very far away."

"Oh, Shane, I assure you that I was here even if my mind was eons away."

"What were you thinking about?" Shane asked as she began the task of opening the envelope.

"Shane, I am not at liberty to tell you at present, but I can assure you that my mind was vacationing in another time and place several hundred years from here."

"Shakespeare?"

"You know me too well."

Shane had successfully opened the envelope and proceeded to take the letter out. In spite of the damage that the envelope had sustained, the letter appeared practically unblemished. She gently unfolded the letter and began to read the contents.

_"April 24, 1995_

_Jibla Baptist Hospital_

_Yemen_

_Dear Mitchell and Barbara,_

_I hope that this letter finds you _well _and that you still count my wife and me as true friends. The time that you served here this past summer strengthened and encouraged Martha and me in more ways than you will ever know. We know that you have talked about moving here full-time when your son graduates this spring, and we want you to know that would be a dream come true._

_I want to take this moment to warn you against a potential threat that has reached the ears of my fellow staff members. It would appear that you and your wife truly had an impact amongst the people here, and there are those radicals who don't like that. For whatever reason, your names have been remembered by prominent members of this persuasion, and it would seem that your good works have upset the wrong people._

_My dear friends, I have reason to believe that you and your wife are in grave danger. I have no details, but I want you to know that this is possibly more than just an idle threat. When this group wants a deed accomplished, they do generally succeed. Please take whatever precautions you can, and we at the hospital will keep you in our prayers._

_We know how heavily the situation involving your son weighs on your hearts, and please know that we stand with you in that as well. We will believe that both issues are resolved swiftly and without any casualties._

_We remain your faithful servants and friends,_

_Bill and Martha Koehn"_

Shane laid the letter aside and looked over at Oliver for the first time since she started reading the letter. It was clear that he was almost in shock, and Shane was at a complete loss for words. The letter appeared to answer so many questions, and yet, it raised even more. Shane knew she needed to say something, but what was there to say? Maybe if she just reached out for him-

"I just do not understand," Oliver whispered. "This letter was sent nearly 20 years ago, and it could have prevented the deaths of my-" Oliver ceased speaking and began fighting back tears yet again.

Shane reached out for his hand and said, "Oliver, can you tell me what happened? I hate to ask-"

As if in a trance, Oliver began to tell the story. "My parents were some of the wealthiest people that ever lived. All they cared about was making money. I rarely saw my father, and once my mother began her career, I was practically cast aside. As most children are wont to do, I rebelled. I had no desire to be a part of their lives.

"Something happened the year before I graduated. My mother claimed to have become a Christian. And some time after that, she convinced my father to become one as well. I was vehemently opposed to their religious views, and I admit that I made things even harder for them. I refused to have anything to do with them. They reached out, and I responded with hatred and bitterness.

"The summer before my senior year, they went on a missions trip to Yemen. There used to be a mission hospital in the village of Jibla. They spent practically the whole summer there. This only fueled my ire. They returned from this trip with a renewed sense of purpose in their lives. I noticed the changes, but I continued to lash out of them."

Oliver paused, and Shane was not certain if he would be able to go on. She patted his hand tenderly and asked, "Can I get you some water or coffee or-"

Oliver turned to her with wild eyes and took her hand forcefully. "Please don't leave, Shane. I need you to stay right here so I can get through this story. It is imperative for our understanding of this letter."

Shane nodded. "All right, Oliver, I'm listening."

"It was my graduation night. You might know that I graduated from high school and college the same year. Interesting enough, my high school graduation occurred after my college graduation. Anyway, I was giving my valedictorian speech, and I noticed that my parents had not even bothered to show up. Yes, I was truly irate and hurt now, but it only fortified my resolve to completely cut them off for the rest of my life. Fully intending to pack my things and move out that night, I headed towards my parents' house." Oliver's eyes began to glaze over, and Shane squeezed his hand to remind him that she was there.

"Shane, I do not believe one can ever be prepared for something as horrific as I witnessed. Once I arrived at the site of my parents' home that night, I noticed that the street was filled with emergency response vehicles. The very place where the house should have been was nothing but a pile of rubble. Not fully comprehending the situation, I raced out of my car towards the debris. A police officer stopped me and informed me that the house had completely burned to the ground. He went on to say that my parents had been burned to death. Shane, I was in complete shock. I honestly had no idea what to do. I had been so cruel to them and-Well, the investigation concluded rather abruptly before the end of the week. It was arson, but they had no leads. My parents left everything to me in their will, and their murder went unsolved. I soon moved out here, and-"

Shane put her arms around Oliver and held him securely. There were no words that could have assuaged his grief, but she knew she had to do something. "Oliver, I don't know what to say. I can't sympathize, empathize, or anything else."

Oliver looked at her. "Shane, you're here, and that is what matters now."

"You once comforted me when I thought our lives were drawing to a close. I'll always cherish those moments in the vault. No wonder you were so strong during that time."

"Oh, no, Shane, I can assure you I was not strong. If I had been strong, I would have let you read the letter I sent to Holly."

"Oh, no, Oliver, I-"

Oliver held her at arm's length and gazed into her eyes. "You know something? When I caught you at my desk, although I instantly viewed it as an invasion of privacy, I secretly hoped you had read it. I could not trust my emotions to inform you of the contents."

"Can you now?" She looked at him expectantly.

Oliver smiled and kissed her hand. "Maybe another time. Let us set our minds to solving the mystery at hand."

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Immediately, Shane took her wallet from her purse and headed to the door. "Excellent timing. That should be the pizza."

A little more forcefully than he intended, Oliver pulled her back. "Shane, where do you think you are going?"

Quite confused, Shane gawked at him. "Uh, I was heading to the door to pay for the pizza so we can eat dinner. That was until I was rudely thrust back here."

"Shane, I am sorry, I did not mean to wrench you back so suddenly, but I would like something understood. This is my home, and I will not have you paying the bill."

And with that, Oliver snatched her wallet from her hand and placed it into the pocket of his shirt. Shane was completely confounded at this behavior, but she had no idea what course of action to pursue. Quite triumphantly, Oliver headed towards the door and opened it.

As the door opened, a young teenage boy stood at the door with a pizza box. "Pizza for Ms. Shane McInerney," the boy announced.

Oliver opened his mouth as if to speak, but Shane deftly moved past him, snatching his wallet from his back pocket as she did. "I'm Shane McInerney, and I am only awaiting the return of my wallet so I may pay you, young man."

In confusion, Oliver stared at her and his wallet which was now held captive within the confines of her hands. He genuinely struggled to perceive what exactly was happening. He was the man, and this was his house. Therefore, he was the one to pay. But it seemed that Shane did not agree.

"Give us a moment, young man," Shane reassured the boy.

"Sure," the boy said as he stood against the inside wall.

"Miss McInerney, I will thank you to return my wallet, if you please," Oliver said as he held open his palm in her direction.

"Uh, no, Mr. O'Toole. Not until you return my wallet," she responded with a smile.

"Shane, I truly do not believe you comprehend the situation. You have absconded my wallet, and-"

Shane laughed, "Absconded? Oliver, you can't be serious! I am merely holding your wallet hostage until you return mine. You might remember that you started this."

"Uh, no, my dear, you did."

"Excuse me?"

"I hate to be the one to break up this fight amongst you two lovebirds, but I do have another house on my delivery route," the young man offered. "Could you possibly hurry this up?"

"You, Shane, should know that a gentleman never permits a lady to pay," Oliver continued.

"And you, Oliver, should know that a modern woman sees things a little differently. I want to buy this meal for you. Can't you grant me that opportunity?"

"Very well, Shane. You apparently leave me no choice."

The next thing Shane knew, Oliver had picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulders as though she were a sack of potatoes. All at once, Shane was shocked, scared, and exhilarated. She began screaming and laughing at the same time, and she begged him to put her down.

With a grin, Oliver turned her towards the pizza delivery man and instructed, "Not until you give my wallet to this young that he can be paid and move on to his next stop."

"I won't do it!" Shane yelled as she struggled against his masterful strength. "This is so unfair, Oliver! Put me down!"

Suppressing a chuckle, Oliver let her slip a little more down his back. She shrieked in terror, and he asked, "So what do you say, Shane?"

Quite agitated, Shane yelled, "Oh, take the stupid wallet!" She threw it to the ground in anger.

"Tsk, tsk, Shane. You know better than to throw things on the ground."

"Oliver!"

With a laugh, Oliver gently set her down. She narrowed her eyes at him as he said, "And here's something that belongs to you, my dear." He handed her wallet back to her. She swiped it from his hand and stomped back to the couch. Oliver quietly retrieved his wallet, paid the young man, and set the pizza box on the counter.

Once the boy had departed, Oliver knew he had to mend things with Shane. He had not intended for things to get out of hand the way they had, but they were both such stubborn individuals that this was bound to happen. Apparently, Shane was used to such games, but Oliver was quite certain that his response to her was unexpected. He sincerely hoped she was not as outraged as she had appeared. As far as he was concerned, he had thoroughly relished their time together.

"Shane," Oliver called, "could I interest you in a slice of pizza?"

"No, Mr. O'Toole, I'm ignoring you right now," Shane responded.

At this response, Oliver suddenly laughed out loud. This caused Shane to turn his way in confusion. "What on earth is so funny?"

Sitting down next to her on the couch, he responded, "You are, Shane. Who on earth explains to someone that he is being ignored?"

Trying to hide her smile, Shane turned her back to him and crossed her arms in mock anger. "I don't appreciate your making light of this situation, Mr. O'Toole."

"Nor do I, Miss McInerney," Oliver responded with a grin. "I only wish I was at liberty to demonstrate the extent of my disapprobation."

Shane chose to ignore him, but Oliver was not in a position to give up.

"However, Miss McInerney," Oliver said, "I am not without some weapons in my arsenal."

At this, Oliver inclined his face towards her ear and lightly nibbled it. Instantly, Shane turned to him with a grin and said, "Oliver, I warn you. Don't start something you can't finish."

Oliver sighed and nodded. "I know you are correct, Shane. I suppose I merely got carried away."

"Me, too, Oliver. I have to say you rather surprised me."

"Now tell me honestly. Did I really upset you?"

Shane kissed his nose. "No, Oliver. I have to admit you were quite masterful, and I truly enjoyed our time together. I would never have thought you had it in you to act in such an undignified manner. I applaud your entertaining antics. Even though I still say I should have paid for the food."

"Oh, Shane, if you only knew how you affect me. There are times you almost tempt beyond what I can endure."

"I assure you, Oliver, you're not alone."

"Indeed?" Oliver raised an eyebrow as they both appeared to get lost in each other glances.

"Uh, Oliver, do you think we possibly could eat now?"

"Mm. that may very well be an exceptional idea."

"And after we eat, we can work on the letter dilemma again, all right?"

Shane got from the couch with the full intention of heading towards the kitchen counter, but Oliver took her by the hand. She paused and stared back at him.

"Shane," Oliver whispered.

"Yes?" Shane responded.

"Please do not take this the wrong way, but I am compelled to say this. I truly do care about you, Shane. I honestly wish I could explicate exactly how I am feeling, but I must show restraint."

Shane's cheeks reddened. "Oh, Oliver, I care about you a great deal, too."

Oliver got up from the couch and touched her cheek. "Shane, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Oliver, caution."

"Yes, Shane, I am aware of the risks, but I had to let you know."

"Well, if it's any consolation, Oliver, you are the most handsome man I have ever seen, and I am incredibly drawn to you."

Oliver put his arms around Shane from behind and kissed the top of her head. "I must pray even more now, my dear. For the strength to control my emotions."

"Trust me, Oliver, you're not the only one," Shane responded as she closed her eyes in delectation. .


	4. A Plan to Visit the Past

"So, Oliver, what did you think?" Shane asked as she picked up their paper plates and threw them in the trash. "Are you a pizza fan now?"

Oliver responded, "Well, Shane, I must admit it was a singular treat. Not something I would eat every day, but it certainly met the need."

"When I was in college, I practically lived on pizza sometimes. The key is getting the perfect topping."

"And did that pizza have the perfect topping?"

"Well, my tastes tend to be on the odd and unusual side according to most people, so I chose a safe topping for us. Most people like pepperoni, and that's what you and I had."

"And what would you have chosen, Shane?"

"Olives and anchovies."

Oliver looked at her peculiarly. "Olives and anchovies? You absolutely cannot be serious!"

"As I tell everyone who thumbs their nose at my preferences, don't knock it till you try it."

"Yes, well, that is something I definitely do not need to experience. Our family cook made the most revolting dish with anchovies, capers, and calamari."

"Goodness, I think I'm out of my league. Just how rich was your family anyway, Oliver?"

"My parents were millionaires several times over. Much of that money is currently invested in stocks and bonds for the distant date when I retire."

"Whatever did your parents do for a living? I can't imagine the postal service ever yielding that kind of money."

"Exceptionally true, Shane."

"So what was their profession?"

Oliver smiled and smoothed a blonde hair behind her ear. "You know, Shane, you seem to become more beautiful every time I look at you."

Shane's cheeks reddened. "Oliver, you are stalling. I believe I asked you a question."

"And your ethereal smile can brighten the dark corners of any room."

"Oliver, I did ask you a question. I appreciate your compliments, but I have a sneaking suspicion you are avoiding the topic. Am I right?"

"Possibly."

"Were you parents involved in anything illegal?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that."

"Then why the hesitation?"

"Because I am convinced that once I inform you, I may never hear the end of it. Or you may even choose to not believe me."

"Oliver, as far as I know, you've never lied to me. So why not give it a shot?"

Oliver took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch. "All right. But promise me you will not laugh."

"I promise. You have my word."

"My father was a leading executive for Microsoft."

Shane looked at Oliver in wonderment. "You can't be serious!"

"Indeed, I am."

"But, Oliver, you have no interest whatsoever in technology. How on earth-"

"Shane, I grew up in a family that had every conceivable technological device and often before the general public even had access to it. I suppose that the majority of children in my position would have been immensely excited, but it was just the opposite for me. I saw technology as an interloper. It took my father and his intentions away from me. I am aware of the fact that this was an affront to my father, and that is exactly what I desired. I longed to wound him in the only way I could."

"Oliver, I am so sorry. I had no idea. It's no wonder that you view my technological skills in such a negative light. I'll never pick up an electronic device again in your presence if-"

"Oh, Shane, that is not what I desire. You have shown me the positive impact of technology. I believe it is safe to say that the DLO would be lost without your skills."

"I can only hope that is the case. I will admit that giving up technology would be easier said than done for me."

"You don't know just how right you are."

They exchanged smiles.

"So was your mother a stay-at-home mother?"

"Unfortunately, the answer is in the negative. She was for the first few years of my life, and those were some of the most idyllic times of my childhood. But then she desired more. She worked for Mary Kay Cosmetics, and it was her desire to procure a pink Cadillac. But after she attained that level, it was never enough. She labored just as hard as my father did."

Shane took Oliver's hand and squeezed it in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Oliver."

"You know, Shane, somehow talking about this makes it so much easier. Do you realize that you are the first person in almost twenty years that I have told about this?"

"I appreciate your trust-I really do."

"And I appreciate your willingness to listen. And not to judge me."

"As if I could."

For a moment, they gazed longingly into each other's eyes, and it was as though an uncontrollable urge overwhelmed them. They began to lean into each other as if a kiss were imminent. Their noses touched, and suddenly, they both stopped and drew back in mortification.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, "Shane quickly apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

Oliver grinned and drew her into an embrace. 'I do, Shane. The same thing that came over me. I believe Shakespeare says it best. 'Upon thy cheek I lay this zealous kiss, as seal to the indenture of my...' I believe I had better stop there before I say something I have no right to say." Oliver proceeded to kiss both of Shane's cheeks and hold her tightly.

"Oh, Oliver," Shane cooed. "You'd better stop before I do something I regret."

Oliver and Shane disengaged themselves from the embrace, and Oliver smiled at her in secret delight.

"All right, Oliver, what is it you find so amusing?" Shane asked suspiciously.

In mock innocence, Oliver responded, "Shane, whatever are you talking about?"

"Come on, Oliver, I know you're highly amused about something, and I somehow suspect it has to do with me."

"Am I that transparent?"

"To me, yes," Shane grinned.

"Well, Shane, when I see that you are as enthralled with me as I am with you, it merely goes to my head and causes me to feel giddy. You see, I have never known any woman to be like that in regard to me."

"But wait, Oliver. You were married. I mean, you _**are **_married."

"Shane, I never said that Holly was fascinated with me. Nor that she even truly loved me. I honestly do not know why she was ever attracted to me. I did everything I could to make her as happy as possible, but-"

"Let's change the subject."

"Yes, indeed."

"Let's refocus our attention on the letter."

"What about it?"

"Oliver, you yourself have said that we don't find the letters; the letters find us. I realize that this letter can no longer help your parents, but I don't believe that this is just a coincidence."

"I believe you have a point there." Oliver picked up the letter and studied it yet again.

"Oliver, what happened immediately after the tragedy?"

"Well, I stayed for approximately a week or two as the funerals were planned and conducted. There was an ongoing investigation, but nothing was ever proven. There was no evidence, no motive, no-"

"Oliver! This letter provides motive!"

"Yes, Shane, you may be correct, but this case is nearly twenty years old."

Grabbing her tablet, Shane began to search. "If the case is still open, I believe I can find it. After all, DNA evidence solves old cases on a regular basis nowadays."

"Well, I suppose it is worth a try."

"So, Oliver, how is it that you ended up in Colorado?"

Oliver hesitated slightly. "Well, Shane, do you remember what I told you about in the vault concerning my summers as I was growing up?"

"Yes, something about Boulder Creek."

"Yes, well, if it were not so late, I would take you to Boulder Creek. It is not too far from here."

Shane stopped searching and looked at him curiously. "Really?"

"When I was growing up, I came to visit my grandparents every summer here in Boulder, Colorado."

"Were these the grandparents-"

"They were my father's parents. My grandfather was the one who worked at the post office and received all those Dark of Night awards."

"No kidding!"

"Those were the best times of my childhood. My grandmother passed away right before I entered high school, and my grandfather passed away the summer before my senior year. Following my parents' death, I stayed with a dear friend for that week or two before I came out here and purchased my grandparents' old house."

"You mean this was your grandparents' house? This very house where we are now?"

"Yes. It was in foreclosure at the time, and I bought it and remodeled it myself."

"Why, Oliver, I had no idea you were so handy."

"My dear Shane, there is plenty you do not know about me yet."

"So this friend of yours that you stayed with in Pennsylvania-why didn't you marry her?"

Oliver turned to her in shock. "What? How did you-"

Shane smiled in triumph. "I was right. I don't know why I suspected, but I did."

"I have no idea how you deduced that, but no matter. Her name was Kate, and she was about fifteen years older than I. She was my best friend in college, and she was a widow. She had two teenage boys, and she was the one who led me to the Lord following my parents' death."

"Really? My goodness, Oliver, your story becomes more and more interesting."

"Although there was no spark between us, I felt that asking her to marry me was the right thing to do. I was so relieved when she turned me down. Thus, I offered her the guest house on our property that had been untouched by the fire. It is a 3-bedroom house with plenty of room, and I knew it would provide the necessary assistance. I offered it to her rent-free for as long as she chose to remain. I was grateful that she accepted that offer."

"And does she live there still?"

"Yes, she contacts me a couple of times a year and if the house needs any maintenance."

"And you have not been back since your parents' death?"

Oliver sighed sorrowfully. "No, I admit, I could never permit myself to travel back home. The memories were far too painful."

There were a few moments of silence as Shane continued searching on her tablet. As Oliver patiently awaited the results of her research, he discovered that he was rather unable to remain still. Being in such close proximity to Shane was proving to test his resolve to keep their relationship at the friendship level. In so many ways, he could never imagine his life without Shane at his side, and he found himself praying that God would work things out in their favor.

"Did you find anything?" Oliver asked, snuggling closer to her on the couch.

Still working on her research, Shane responded, "It would appear that your parents' death is still an unsolved case. Stranger than that, however, is that there appear to be several suspected and proven arsons in the Scranton area around the same time period. I realize it may be merely a coincidence, but I believe it's worth checking out."

"I would tend to agree with you."

"It looks like it may be possible to gather more evidence, but the only way this is possible would be to do it in person. But I'll see what else I can find. Give me a few more minutes."

As Shane pored over the various data on her tablet, she was suddenly aware of Oliver's hands on her shoulders. She instantly tensed because she was unaware of his potential plans concerning her. After all, he was still a man, and sometimes men could only endure so long. Even amazing men like Oliver.

"Uh, Oliver, is there a reason your hands on my shoulders?" Shane asked uncertainly.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Well, Oliver, it does make it rather difficult for me to concentrate."

"Good. That was my intention." And with that, Oliver began massaging her shoulders very gently. Instantly, Shane began to almost melt into Oliver and savor the moment. "Oh, Oliver, if you keep this up, I may come to expect it from you. You're making it extremely difficult to concentrate."

"Well, Shane, you may be able to convince me to do this more regularly."

Oliver placed a brief kiss on the back of her neck, and Shane instantly sat up.

"Oliver, do you have any concept of what that does to me?" Shane demanded.

"I have a fairly good concept," Oliver simpered.

"One of these days you may push me too far, Oliver."

"I'll take that under advisement."

"Changing the subject, Oliver, I do have an idea concerning the letter. It is possible that we can get more particulars if we were to travel to Pennsylvania in person."

"And your proposal is-"

"Why don't we go in person to Tunkhannock and see what we can find?"

Oliver was rendered speechless at this request. So Shane continued, "We can get a fairly reasonable flight from Denver to Scranton. The earliest flight I could get was tomorrow afternoon at three. It is official business, and I'm sure Rita and Norman can hold things together at the DLO."

Oliver stared at her knowingly. "You already purchased the tickets, didn't you?"

Shane's cheeks blushed as she nodded.

Oliver crossed his arms in mock frustration. "And what would you have done if I had vetoed the trip?"

"Oh, Oliver, I have my ways. I am a woman after all." She raised her eyebrows seductively at him.

"Shane."

"Yes, Oliver?"

"Do you have any concept how pathetic you are at the feminine art of seduction?"

Shane raised an eyebrow. "You think so, Oliver?"

"Indeed."

Without warning, Shane took a nearby pillow and begin hitting Oliver with it. He tried to fend her off (unsuccessfully), but she continued to pelt him with the pillow. Before long, the mock fight came to an end, and they both fell into each other's arms, laughing.

"Are you all right, Oliver?" Shane breathlessly asked.

"Goodness, Shane, you are much stronger than I imagined," Oliver said, trying to catch his breath. "But whatever did I do to deserve such ill-treatment?"

Shane giggled and kissed his forehead. "Nothing, Oliver. It was just an excuse to get you back from earlier."

"Very well, to the situation at hand. Going to Pennsylvania is official business, and even though you purchased the tickets with your own money, you will be reimbursed when we return. Merely keep your receipts."

"Very well, Oliver. I believe I can do that. Do you think we need hotel reservations?"

"No, I believe Kate would be willing for us to stay with her. Both of her sons are grown and married now, and she has that entire house to herself."

"Should we call her first?"

"No need, Shane. I am convinced that surprising her would be a bit more fun."

"If you say so. But as for me, I have plenty to do to get ready for tomorrow, and it is rather late. In fact, I can't quite believe how late." Shane stood and gathered her things together. "So, Oliver, I will bid you good night then. I think we need to go to the DLO in the morning to explain everything to Rita and Norman and tie up any loose ends. I should bid you good night."

She began to head for the door, but Oliver lightly restrained her. "And where do you think you are going this time of night, my dear?"

"Well, Oliver, I can tell you right now that it would be quite imprudent for me to remain here. So I figured I would head home in my car and-"

"Not at this time of night, you will not. It is past midnight, and I would be incredibly too perturbed concerning your welfare."

Shane smiled amusedly. "You know, Oliver, I have driven after midnight many times in my life with no ill effects as of yet."

"I am certain that is the case, but you were not my responsibility then."

"Oh, am I your responsibility now?"

Oliver kissed her hand. "A most welcome responsibility."

Her cheeks reddened slightly. "So what is it you propose?"

"Leave your car here. I will drive you home. In the morning, I will collect you at about seven. We can journey to the DLO, and from there, on to the airport. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a lot of driving for you."

"No matter, my dear. Your car will be immensely more secure here rather than in the city. And we will have more time together." Oliver raised his eyebrows playfully at her.

"You know, Oliver," Shane giggled lightly, "I believe I like the person I see you becoming. It's amazing to me how much you have come out of your shell. While the old Oliver is fantastic and still a part of who you are, it's nice to know there is a sensitive and playful side to you as well."

"Do you believe I have developed a sense of humor now? I know that was an early criticism of yours."

"No doubt, Oliver. But keep working on it. It's still a bit rough around the edges."

Oliver came up behind her and squeezed the sides of her waist, causing her to squeal. He smiled and enfolded her in his arms. "Just wait, my dear, until I am at liberty to act on my emotions and desires. I am convinced you will discover even more who I genuinely am."

"And I can assure you that I will enjoy that revelation."

"You know, Shane, we had better leave while we still can. If we stay here much longer, I doubt sincerely that we will ever leave."

Shane turned to face him. "Oliver, thank you so much for today, tonight, and, well, I guess that's all I can say right now."


	5. En Route to the Past

(_There are some nice parts of this chapter, and it is essential. But it is honestly not my favorite chapter. But I encourage you to read it. It is shorter!)_

The very next morning, Oliver and Shane arrived at the DLO rather early-even before Rita and Norman did. As they walked through the door, Shane and Oliver glanced around the office with a wary eye.

"Now, Shane," Oliver instructed, "when Rita and Norman arrive, permit me to explain the situation."

"Why, Oliver?" Shane inquired. "Are you concerned I may add too many details or not explain the situation in a correct fashion?"

"My dear Shane, I am certain that you would elucidate the situation expertly. However, since I am the supervisor of the DLO, it will sound much more official coming from me."

"And how are we going to explain the change in our relationship, Oliver?"

Oliver knit his brows in confusion. "Change in our relationship? I am afraid I do not quite-"

Shane threw her hands up in despair. "Oh, Oliver, honestly. Men can be so dense sometimes!"

"Shane, instead of becoming indignant, could you possibly-"

"Look, Oliver, Rita and Norman are bound to notice that we call each other by our first names, and there appears to be some kind of chemistry between us."

Oliver quickly encircled her with his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Shane, there is absolutely no need whatsoever to worry. If they ask, we can merely inform them that we are becoming better acquainted."

Shane looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, Oliver, you're so wonderful." Shane embraced him tightly and rested her head against his chest. For a moment, they stood like that, relishing the closeness of each other.

Suddenly, the door to the DLO opened, and Oliver and Shane swiftly jumped away from each other. Guiltily, they looked at the floor, trying to pretend that nothing extraordinary was going on.

"After you, Rita," Norman said as he opened the door and let her enter.

Rita curtsied to him and said, "Thank you, Norman. Quite chivalrous this morning, aren't you?"

Norman looked up and saw Oliver and Shane. "Hey, you guys are back! How are you feeling, Oliver?"

"Much better than yesterday, thank you, Norman," Oliver responded without making eye contact.

"So glad you found Oliver's house, Shane," Rita noted. "But we were quite shocked when you didn't return yesterday. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, Rita," Shane responded as she glanced at Oliver. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Uh, Shane and Oliver, is there a reason that both of you are standing in the middle of the floor looking like you did something wrong?" a confounded Rita asked.

In realization, Shane and Oliver swiftly glanced at each other and immediately made their way to their respective desks.

"I, uh, suppose that we were just exhausted from yesterday," Shane explained nervously.

Norman asked, "Why? What did you guys do yesterday?"

Oliver fidgeted with his tie and responded, "Amazingly, we did work rather hard yesterday."

Suspiciously, Rita smiled and responded, "Really?"

"Yes, we did," Shane said. "Remember Oliver's letter?"

"Of course, we do," Rita said. "Did you get it ready to mail out to your parents, Oliver?"

Oliver sighed deeply and looked pleadingly at Shane for her to explain. She winked at him and grinned. "It seems that I've been elected to respond to your question, Rita."

"Elected?" Oliver interrupted, as he walked to her desk. "And why does that regale you so much, Miss McInerney?"

"Well, Mr. O'Toole, it was just a few moments that you stood here in this office and instructed me to let you do the explaining. And now you want me to do it. Don't you find that ironic?"

"What happened to both of you yesterday?" Rita inquired.

Anxiously, Shane asked, "What do you mean, Rita?"

"Well, Rita and I did a lot of talking yesterday," Norman interjected.

"We honestly didn't do much work, " Rita continued. " I think we lost track of the time."

"Really?" Shane said incredulously. "You mean-"

Rita sighed contentedly, "Yes, and we even danced at the Mailbox Grill last night."

"What?" Oliver and Shane said simultaneously.

"It was really a lot of fun, Oliver," Norman said. "I hope you and Shane take up your dance lessons again. Rita and I might even join you."

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Norman Dorman?" Shane asked with a perplexed smile.

"Shane, it's no big deal," Rita responded with a laugh. "It's probably the same thing that happened to you two."

"Not quite," Norman corrected. "Weren't you two hugging or something when we came in?"

Instantaneously, Shane's and Oliver's cheeks reddened.

"Just how much did you two see?" Shane asked.

"I think you two are making a mountain out of a molehill," Rita said matter-of-factly. "It would make perfect sense for you two to become closer friends. So what happened yesterday anyway?"

Shane looked to Oliver for guidance, and he nodded for Shane to explain. "Well, Norman and Rita, Oliver and I are taking a week to go up to Pennsylvania on post office business. Oliver's parents were tragically killed nearly twenty years ago, and the letter provides clues about what happened. It is a currently unsolved case, and we have some investigations to do."

"My goodness, Oliver, I had no idea," Rita breathed.

Oliver further explained, "So we need both of you to hold the fort down, so to speak. Shane will have her phone with her, and we will attempt to communicate with you as we are able. Oh, and, Norman, permit me to show you something that must not be neglected while we are absent. Please accompany me. Shane and Rita, we will be back presently."

"Sure thing, Oliver," Norman said, as he followed Oliver out the door.

"All right, Rita, tell me what happened," Shane said excitedly.

Rita shrugged her shoulders. "Not a whole lot, but Norman and I had a very nice day. At least I think he knows that I'm alive." Rita giggles. "Dancing with Norman was an experience."

"I can only imagine," Shane grinned. "I'm so happy for you."

"Happy for me?" Rita replied with a perceptive smile. "What about you and Oliver?"

With crimson cheeks, Shane said, "Well, there's not a whole lot to tell."

"Right, Shane," Rita said, nodding her head in disbelief. "When did he start calling you Shane?"

"Well, Rita, he's called me Shane before. But on a regular basis? Yesterday."

"You stayed there practically all day yesterday, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Did he kiss you yet?"

"Rita! He's still married!"

"I'll ask again. Did he kiss you?"

Shane grinned. "Let's put it this way. Not officially, but several times unofficially. He has decided just how far he dares go until the issue with his wife gets sorted out. I honestly couldn't believe how romantic he was!"

"I'm so glad for you, Shane. I will pray that things work out the right way for you, too."

"Thanks. What about Norman?"

"Well, Norman is slow to be sure, but I honestly believe that his grandmother has been a good influence on him. I'm not pushing him, but I am enjoying everything. Do you think you can handle a week with Oliver?"

Shane laughed, "I'm not so sure, but I guess we'll see. I have actually seen some very positive changes in him."

"You're not the only one. Both Norman and I have seen changes since you came along."

"But you should see him now. Do you realize he actually has a sense of humor now?"

"Do I indeed, Miss McInerney?" Oliver asked as he reentered the office with Norman at his heels.

"Yes, Oliver, you do. But I suppose it is selective. I doubt you'll ever let loose and have fun while at work." Shane boldly pronounced.

"Is that a challenge, Miss McInerney?" Oliver inquired, attempting to conceal a smile.

Shane looked him in the eye. "I do believe so, Mr. O'Toole."

Oliver raised his eyebrows mischievously. "Well, it would appear that time is the only way you will ever discover how wrong you are, Shane."

"Wrong?" Shane raised her voice and crossed her arms in frustration. "And how do you come off saying I'm wrong?"

"Patience, Shane, patience. But in the meantime, I would appreciate you and Rita not gossipping about me." Oliver responded in mock austerity.

"Gossipping? About you?" Shane stepped out from behind her desk and put an irate finger at his chest. "I think you have a bigger ego than I thought, Mr. O'Toole. As if I would ever gossip about you."

With dancing eyes, Oliver turned to Norman and informed him, "You know, Norman, I discovered yesterday what a delight it is to provoke Miss Shane McInerney to the point of irritation."

With cheeks the hue of the ire in her eyes, Shane turned away from Oliver. "Oh, Oliver, you are insufferable."

Oliver winked at Norman and Rita. "And now watch the master at work."

Oliver drew Shane into an embrace from behind, and Shane instantly melted into him.

"Uh, Oliver, is this really appropriate work behavior?" Shane asked with a smile.

"The joys of being the director of this department," Oliver whispered. "I honestly do not care what is proper right now, Shane. You should have learned that yesterday."

"But we're not alone, and we do have preparations to make."

Oliver gently kissed the back of her neck, and he released her. "Ah, Shane, the laborer who never ceases her work. Admirable, but annoying at times like this."

Yet again, Shane blushed under Oliver's admiring gaze. "So then, what else do we have to get ready?"

Rita replied, "You know, I think we have it under control. Why don't you two head off early? You can eat lunch on the way to the airport."

"Are you certain you can manage while we are away?" Oliver asked, uncertainly.

"We'll hold everything together, Oliver, " Norman promised him.

"Be sure to keep in contact," Rita reminded Shane.

"Yes, I will," Shane said, as she checked her phone. "I have the number here, and you have mine. I tell you, this office really needs to get into the 21st century! It would be so much easier if you had e-mail and cell phones. Any chance that will ever happen, Oliver?"

"No promises, but let us not discuss this at present. Let us go," Oliver said as he offered his arm to Shane. She accepted it joyously They exited together.

Shaking her head in unbelief, Rita asked, "Norman, have you ever seen Oliver like this?"

Norman shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I remember. It's like he's acting like a teenager."

"I think you're right, Norman. Did you ever act like that when you saw a pretty girl in high school?"

"Rita, I never even looked at girls. I mean, I always have felt weird around girls. Until you came along."

Rita tried to erase the giddy smile that instantly took over her face. "Really?"

"I mean, you are not like most girls. You are smart, and you are very easy to talk to you. I'm sure glad we're friends."

"Me, too, Norman. You're not like any guy I've ever known."

Norman looked at her sheepishly and went back to work. And as Rita resumed her work, things seemed much brighter for her.


	6. From the Present to the Past

**(I got stuck twice on this chapter, and I honestly though I would never get it right. But I have a feeling you'll be pleased with the results. I know you guys want Oliver and Shane to get together, but just be patient. A lot has to happen before then.)**

**Chapter 6: From the Present to the Past**

"You know, Oliver, you didn't have to volunteer to be the driver if you didn't like the car I reserved for us at the airport," Shane chided as she relaxed into the passenger side of the Toyota sedan.

Oliver sighed, "Shane, it is perfectly acceptable. I only wish you had consulted with me. I would have gladly contributed financial assistance in order for us to obtain a luxury car. Driving this car merely-uh-"

"Makes you feel like a commoner?" Shane grinned.

"All right, Miss McInerney, enough with the buffoonery at my expense," Oliver warned her. "It appears you have a limitless supply of such quips."

"Oh, come, Oliver. You yourself told me you have developed a sense of humor. But I have not seen it the entire trip."

"I apologize, Shane, if I appear to be preoccupied. This is an extremely complicated situation that I do not anticipate with any fondness whatsoever."

Shane placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I was only trying to get your mind off of things. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, Shane, you have not upset me. Under other circumstances, your humor would have been a welcome respite. And I apologize for my perturbation concerning the procurement of our automobile. I truly became irritated for no reason whatsoever. The very fact that we have a car is due to your foresight."

"Think nothing of it, Oliver. I'm sure my incessant talking got on your nerves. And I can't imagine that it's been easy for you traveling with me. As you saw, women don't pack lightly."

In spite of himself, Oliver grinned. "Indeed. I never knew that traveling with a woman such as you, Shane, would ensure my physical fitness."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I am expected to haul your two-ton suitcases around-"

Quickly, Shane snatched her hand away from Oliver's shoulder. "Two tons? Oliver O'Toole, my suitcases do not weigh that much!"

Oliver merely chuckled in response, and Shane looked at him in realization. Shane was so grateful that Oliver had finally relaxed. He had been wound up so tightly that she nearly thought she had lost him before she ever had the opportunity to have him to herself. She breathed a secret prayer of thanks to the God she was still somewhat unsure about. It was one thing she desired to clarify during this trip. Was it worthwhile to trust in God or not? And did He even exist?

"Shane," Oliver broke her reverie. "We are here."

Just at that moment, a modest-sized brick home came into view. It was well-kept, and it reminded Shane of the typical two- or three-bedroom houses one generally sees in the suburbs. The difference was that this home was on a massive lot covered in trees, shrubbery, and wide open patches.

"My goodness," Shane whispered. "You told me the property was big, but I never would have imagined it would be this big. I can only imagine what it would have been like when your parents' home stood on it."

Oliver sighed pensively. "Shane, the house my parents owned was the largest residential home I have ever witnessed. It was more massive than the vast majority of the celebrity homes that people currently exhibit."

He methodically got out of the car and made his way to the passenger side of the car to open Shane's door for her.

"Oliver, I still find it so charming when you do that," Shane smiled as he offered his hand to her as she got out of the car.

"To what are you referring?"

"When you open my car door for me. I have never seen any man do that for a woman, and you are the first man to do that for me."

"Shane, I am grateful you do not view it as demeaning. My understanding is that many modern women do not aspire for any man to wait on her or be chivalrous."

Shane sweetly kissed his cheek, causing his face to instantly redden. "I can assure you, Oliver, I'll never feel that way."

"Uh, Shane, before we go in, please let me make something crystal clear."

"Oliver, I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

"Yes. You mean to ask me to refrain from any public displays of affection. Don't worry. I am fully on board with that."

"Interesting. I actually was not going to discuss that, but you have a valid point. Kate is ignorant of your existence."

"Yes, I was aware of that fact. It's actually a little unsettling."

"Unsettling? Why?"

"Oliver, this Kate friend of yours is the closest thing to a mother you have. And I'm, well, a special a friend of yours. And if I don't make a good impression-"

Oliver firmly placed his hands on Shane's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Shane, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I promise you. I am convinced that you always make a good impression no matter where you are or whom you are meeting."

"Oh, yeah, Oliver," Shane rolled her eyes. "Remember what a great first impression I made on you."

Oliver drew her into an embrace. "Shane, if you were nothing else, you were memorable. If anyone made a negative impression, it was I." He kissed the top of her head and released her.

"Okay, Oliver, I'm ready," Shane took a deep calming breath. "Let's go in."

Arm in arm, they walked deliberately towards the house where Kate Rodrick lived. They were both introspectively silent as they strode to the door, and it was as though the weight of the world sat on their shoulders. For Oliver, this could mean vindication for his parents' deaths, and for Shane, this would mean coming face to face with a woman who probably knew Oliver better than anyone else.

As they neared the door, Shane stopped and turned to Oliver. "Uh, Oliver, don't you think we should have called her first? I have my phone, and-" She began to search for her phone, but immediately, Oliver stopped her.

"Shane, there is no cause for concern," Oliver assured her. "I have known Kate long enough to be cognizant of the fact that she will not mind this extemporaneous visit."

"And if she's gone?"

"I happen to own another key. We can enter and await her return. Now, enough stalling, my dear."

Oliver walked to the door and knocked sharply. As they awaited the opening of the door, Shane began to fidget. Oliver noticed her apprehension and smiled at her. He quickly kissed her forehead and squeezed her arm in encouragement. Shane beamed at him.

After a brief wait, Shane observed, "Uh, Oliver, it would appear that no one is coming to the door."

Oliver scanned the area around the house, and agreed. "Shane, I do believe you are correct in that assumption. It is rather unusual. I can see that her car is parked in the driveway. Nevertheless, I am prepared."

He began to fumble in his pocket for the key, but Shane placed her hand firmly on his hand. He stared at her in confusion, and she shook her head. "Shane?"

"Oliver," she calmly stated, "let's not go in. Put yourself in her place. Wouldn't it be unsettling for you to come home and find people in your home that you weren't expecting?"

"Shane, you may have a point, but-"

"Besides, the weather is nice for a fall day, and since her car is here, it would appear she should be back soon."

"And if she does not return?"

"When I get cold, Oliver, I'll let you know. Or when it gets dark. Then we could go in. But let's enjoy the outdoors. We can have a seat on the steps."

Oliver thought for a moment and nodded. They sat down on the steps, and Shane breathed deeply.

"You know, Oliver, I can't remember the last time I sat out in the fresh air and just enjoyed nature," Shane noted. "All too often, I have gotten so caught up in the fast-paced society that I forget about simple pleasures such as these."

Oliver put his arm around Shane and responded, "Indeed, I have noticed. In fact, you may have set a record. I do not believe you looked an electronic device in the last twenty minutes."

Shane narrowed her eyes in mock irritation and playfully swat at Oliver. He was expecting her response, so he was able to duck without injury. "Oliver, why did I ever encourage you to develop a sense of humor?"

"Oh, come, my dear. Methinks thou doth protest too much."

"Oh, Oliver, I do sincerely hope that we will be able to settle this case."

"No more than I do, Shane. There is a portion of my soul which has far too often sensed a lack of closure in my parent's death, and this could be what is necessary to forever silence that imperative chasm."

At that moment, both Shane and Oliver heard an unusual sound in the distance.

"Oliver, did you hear that?" Shane asked.

Oliver thoughtfully replied, "Yes, I did. I have to admit I cannot deduce the source."

The sound came again, but this time it was somewhat closer.

"Oliver," Shane remarked, "that sounds like a cat."

"A cat?"

"I can't imagine where it's coming from."

Then without warning, a solid black cat leapt into Shane's lap. Though startled, she smiled and was instantly charmed. "Oh, Oliver, look. I was right. It is a cat." She began stroking its fur, and it instantly purred and settled down. "And it seems to be a very friendly cat."

Oliver watched Shane with this cat and marveled at her delight. For a brief moment, he wished that he and the cat could trade places, but then he shook his head to remove that image from his mind.

Good grief, he thought, I must keep my thoughts in check. Oh, Lord, I need your assistance immediately. The more time I spend with Shane McInerney, the more I am incredibly drawn to her. I do not ever recall having to contend with emotions like this at any other point in my life. Perhaps I am finally discovering what true love is.

"Oliver, don't you want to pet him?" Shane asked, indicating the cat who was luxuriating in her affection.

"I will admit, Shane," he responded, "that is not foremost in my mind."

"He is awfully friendly. I wonder where he came from and who he belongs to."

"He actually belongs to me," a nearby female voice responded.

Both Oliver and Shane turned their heads in the direction of the voice. The cat immediately jumped from her lap into the waiting arms of this attractive, middle-aged woman.

"Oh, Blackie, I'm so glad you came back," the woman cooed, squeezing the cat to herself. "Next time, my boy, don't run off so far." The cat hopped down and began grooming himself while remaining near his owner.

Oliver and Shane both stood as the woman turned her attention to them.

"Oliver, is that you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Kate, it is," he answered with a smile.

She excitedly threw her arms around him and cried, "Oliver, why on earth didn't you tell me you were coming? It has been so long! You look wonderful!"

"Good to see you again, too, Kate," Oliver responded, as he gently pulled away from the embrace.

Kate turned her attention to Shane. "Uh, Oliver, who is this lovely woman next to you? This certainly can't be Holly."

A shot of pain appeared on Oliver's face for a brief moment. "No, Kate, she's still in Paris, as far as I know."

"So who is this?" Kate asked again.

Oliver lovingly looked at Shane. "Kate, I would like to introduce you to one of my fellow co-workers at the DLO. This is Shane McInerney."

Shane extended her hand to Kate. "It's nice to meet you, Kate."

Kate smiled. "Now, Shane, any co-worker of Oliver's that he brings clear across the country after nearly a twenty-year absence must be pretty special." Kate quickly enfolded Shane in a tight hug, and Shane smiled in relief.

Following the hug, Kate said, "Well, Oliver, I have a feeling this is more than just a social call."

"Indeed, Kate, you are correct," Oliver acknowledged.

"What do you say we go into the house and have a little chat? I have some beef stew in the crock pot and some fresh rolls I made earlier today. Sound good to you two?" Kate asked.

"Kate, your cooking was always some of the best," Oliver replied. "We would love to stay for dinner."

"Thank you for the invitation, Kate," Shane said.

"Somehow I think both of you have plenty of news to share," Kate smiled as she picked up Blackie and headed towards the door. Oliver indicated that Shane should follow Kate, and he came in last, shutting the door behind him.

"Have a seat, Oliver and Shane," Kate called from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

Oliver only paused a moment. "Kate, I realize this may be an exceptionally difficult request, but I was wondering if you happened to have any-"

Kate came out of the kitchen with a smile. "Let me guess, Oliver. You're wondering if I have any Dutch hot cocoa on hand, right?"

Oliver sighed delightedly. "Oh, Kate, you still remember after all these years."

"Yes, Oliver, I've never forgotten you. You're almost like one of the children. And thankfully the answer to your question is yes. Something I am never without is Dutch hot cocoa."

"Excuse me for being dense," Shane interrupted, "but what is Dutch hot cocoa?"

For a moment, Oliver's face transformed to that of a little boy at Christmastime who can hardly wait to open his gifts. "Oh, Shane," he said, as he took her hand in his own, "it is only the most sumptuous drink on earth. And the way Kate prepares it is unlike any I have had anywhere else."

"Dutch hot cocoa is merely hot chocolate with some creme de menthe, whipping cream, and a few surprises, Shane," Kate explained. "How about I bring both of you a cup?"

"That would be very nice, Kate," Shane responded as Kate disappeared into the kitchen.

"And you know my response," Oliver said, as he brought Shane's hand to his lips. Suddenly, Shane removed her hand from Oliver's grasp. Oliver was rather confused at this behavior. "Shane, what-"

"Oliver, don't you remember?" she whispered. "No displays of affection."

Oliver grinned and put his arm around Shane's shoulders. "Dear Shane, that was your rule, not mine."

Shane shrugged off Oliver and stood up. "Oliver, seriously. This is your best friend, and she knows you're married. If we start hanging all over each other-"

"And just when did we start doing that, Shane? We are friends, and-"

Shane rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Right, Oliver, we're friends. And friends always throw their arms around each other and kiss their cheeks, hands-"

"Are you objecting again?" Oliver asked, as he stood and enfolded her in his arms.

Shane disengaged herself from his arms and turned to him with a sedate expression. "Oliver, please. Let's follow the rules for now."

Rather sheepishly, Shane sat down. Oliver obediently sat down next to her.

But a moment later, Shane noticed that the couch was moving in an unusual manner. She looked at Oliver and noticed he had covered his face with his hands. "Oliver, are you all right?" She was honestly concerned that he might be crying or hurting for some reason.

"Oh, Shane," he chuckled, "I am sincerely sorry for laughing at you, but-"

"You mean to say you're laughing at me again?" Shane demanded. "What on earth is so funny now?"

"Shane, are you cognizant of the fact that you are requesting that I follow the rules when it is generally the other way around?"

"Oliver, I honestly don't think I know you anymore," Shane said as she turned away from him, shaking her head.

"Now, Shane, it is your own fault. I do believe I remember someone requesting that I develop a sense of humor."

"You know, Oliver, perhaps after a good night's sleep, I will be able to match wits with you, but please go easy on me tonight."

Oliver kissed the top of her head. "My dear Shane, that would be sheer delight for me."

"All right, Oliver and Shane," Kate said as she reentered the room, "here are your drinks." She delivered the drinks and sat across from them.

"Thank you so much, Kate," Shane responded.

"Don't thank me, Shane, till you try the drink," Kate warned. "My sons never learned to appreciate this drink. They always groaned whenever they saw me drinking one."

"That was never my problem," Oliver said, as he took a sip. "And, Kate, this is definitely just as delectable as I remember."

"I'm glad," Kate said. "Now then, Oliver let's get down to business. What brings you back here after nearly twenty years? And, of course, your lovely companion truly intrigues me. I must know her story as well."

Oliver took a deep breath and began his story. "Well, Kate, the circumstances surrounding our appearance are a rather distressing matter. As you know, I work for the Dead Letter Office, as does Shane, and thousands of misdirected letters come our way on a regular basis. It just so happens that a few days ago, Shane and my other co-workers discovered a rather singular letter. Shane, do you mind enlightening Kate for me?"

"Certainly," Shane responded, as she retrieved the letter from her purse. "Kate, a very special letter arrived that was intended for Oliver's parents in 1995. It is a letter from the Yemen hospital where they had served that summer. It is a letter that warns them that their life was in danger."

"Really?" Kate said with a raised eyebrow. "May I see it?"

Shane gave the letter to Kate, who eagerly began to read the contents to herself. While they were awaiting Kate's response, Shane decided to try the cocoa. The moment she did, she nearly spit it out. She tried to conceal her response, but Oliver noticed and winked at her knowingly.

"Don't worry, Shane," Kate said, while reading the letter. "My Dutch hot cocoa is an acquired taste. Take it slowly, and you may very well discover that you like it."

Kate completed the reading and handed the letter back to Shane. "I see what you mean, Oliver. So it appears that you have a motive."

"Yes," Oliver agreed. "And since Washington D.C. has specially appointed us as postal detectives, we are here to investigate."

"Any leads?" Kate inquired.

"A few possibilities," Shane interjected. "I was able to set up an appointment with the local police department for tomorrow morning."

Oliver turned to her with a rather flustered expression. "Shane, you did not inform me of that!"

Kate grinned. "It would seem, Oliver, that your clever companion doesn't always tell you everything. I like this woman."

Triumphantly, Shane stared at Oliver. "It's nice to see that another woman has recognized my abilities."

Oliver looked at Shane askance. "Yes, Shane, and I never value you in any form, do I?"

Oliver's attempt at sarcasm caused Shane to swallow her amusement.

"So, Oliver," Kate continued, "how did you meet the lovely Miss Shane McInerney?"

Oliver's cheeks reddened slightly. "Well, Kate, she happens to be my co-worker. And that in itself is quite a miracle. It further shows that God has quite a sense of humor."

Shane stifled a giggle. "Oh, Oliver why on earth would you say that?"

"Possibly due to the fact that you and I did not begin our friendship on the best of terms."

"How very true, Oliver," Shane smiled. "But we get along quite well now, don't we?"

"I will reserve judgment on that point, Shane," he responded as he raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Therefore, Kate, do you mind if we stay with you for the week? Shane continued to instruct me to call you, but-"

"I would be absolutely delighted, my dear boy," Kate said. "Malcolm and Edmund are off on their own, married, and extremely busy. So there are two vacant bedrooms with your names on them."

"In that case," Oliver noted as he stood up, "I will retrieve our suitcases from the car."

"Would you like some help, Oliver?" Shane asked.

Oliver lightly kissed her forehead and said, "No, princess, you stay put. Visit with Kate. I will only be a few minutes." And with that, Oliver walked out the door.

Shane was still pondering the name Oliver had just called her. Princess? He had never called her anything but her name and occasionally "my dear." She wondered if this meant that he was-no, it just couldn't be! There is no way under the sun that Oliver could care for her in the way that she cared for him. She must-

"Earth to Shane," Kate called.

Summoned from her dream world, Shane shook her head briskly and apologized, "Oh, Kate, I am so sorry. I was just thinking."

Kate grinned at her. "And I am quite certain what you were thinking about."

Shane's cheeks turned several shades of crimson. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Oh, Shane, it's not something to be ashamed of. I'm glad you've come along. I have never in my life seen Oliver so happy. He was always a somber fellow, and he had no sense of humor to speak of."

"Goodness, Kate, you seem to describe the Oliver I first met about six months ago."

"You and I will have to have a chat soon. I want to hear about everything. But for now, dinner is practically upon us. I need to go check on it. Excuse me."

Kate disappeared into the kitchen and left the dreamy-eyed Shane alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the sofa, imagining how Oliver's lips would feel on her own. Yes, Shane had dated before, and she had been kissed. But she was convinced that kissing Oliver would be a moment that would cause all other experiences to pale in comparison. In her heart, she longed for what she was still not entitled to have.

As Shane was contemplating all of these weighty issues, she had the strangest sensation on her cheek. She honestly was not certain how long she had been daydreaming on the couch, but she was certain she felt the sensation of something sticky and sickly sweet on her cheek. Her mind attempted to discover the source of this unusual feeling, and she almost supposed she was still dreaming.

Once she opened her eyes, however, she knew she was no longer dreaming. Kate and Oliver were standing next to her, and the looks on their faces told the story. Oliver looked mortified, and Kate appeared to be struggling with the urge to laugh and cry simultaneously.

"Okay," Shane asked, "just what is going on? It seems-" At that moment, Shane touched her cheek with her hand, and her confusion continued. "Will someone please explain what is going on?"

Attempting to keep a straight face, Kate explained, "Uh, Shane, it would appear that one of my cream puffs has somehow made it to your cheek."

At once, Shane sat up. "What on earth?'

"Shane, can you ever forgive me?" Oliver asked contritely.

Shane crossed her arms and looked at him resolutely. "Okay, Oliver, you'd better have a good explanation."

For a moment, Oliver appeared to be the little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "When I came back from depositing our luggage in our respective rooms, I noticed how serene you looked. In fact, I pondered the fact that you may be asleep. Kate summoned me into the kitchen to sample her decadent cream puffs. She makes the absolute best. I thought I would try to be whimsical, so I brought you a cream puff. My well-crafted plan was to delicately place it in your mouth. However, at the last moment, you shifted your head, and now I am afraid that that cream puff is expertly molded to your cheek. I genuinely had no idea that-"

He was interrupted by Shane's lilting laughter. Both he and Kate gawked at her in utter disbelief.

"Shane, are you all right?" Oliver asked in concern. "You are not vexed with me, are you?"

"Quite the contrary," Shane chortled. "I never would have expected you to do anything like this. Here you were trying to be funny, and it turned out funnier than you ever could have planned. I'm not angry in the least."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She then rubbed her cream-laden cheek against his which caused him to retreat in disgust.

"Shane!" Oliver exclaimed. "Why on earth did you do that?" He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping his face as quickly as possible.

"My dear Oliver, I didn't want to be the only one who was experiencing this rare privilege," she laughed. "I wanted to share the experience with my best friend."

"Shane, you do not make things easy, do you?"

"What, and you do, Oliver?"

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. Kate joined them.

"Here, my dear," Kate said, as she handed a damp rag to Shane.

Shane began to wipe her face with the rag, but Oliver stopped her. "Oh, Shane I have a much better idea."

"What?" she asked.

He leaned into her and whispered, " I could lick it off for you."

She backed away and shouted, "Don't you dare, Oliver O'Toole!"

"If you two are done with your shenanigans, how about dinner?" Kate asked.

"Sounds good to me, Kate," Shane replied.

"Would you care for another cream puff, Shane?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Don't even start with me, Oliver!"


	7. Morning of Reckoning

**_(Warning: This chapter is highly passionate, so fasten your seatbelts. And pay attention to the details that are reported here. They will become important later on. I know so many of you are waiting for Oliver and Shane to declare their love, but be patient. Actually, this one gets about close as they could get to that point without saying the word. Some might even consider it entirely improper. But I'll let you decide!)_**

Shane lay in bed, struggling to open her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. Fearing it was later than she thought, she forced her eyes open. She was grateful to see that it was seven A.M., but she knew she needed to get up and get ready. After all, the appointment with the police was scheduled for exactly three hours from now, and she knew she needed to be ready.

"Oh, goodness," Shane sighed to herself, "it does look like it will be another beautiful fall morning."

Shane stretched one last time, and then she rolled out of bed. She quickly rummaged through her suitcase searching for something suitable. She chose a rather smart navy pants suit and quickly tied her hair back with her zebra print scarf. No, not her usual DLO attire, but she was not in the mood to deal with her hair, makeup or anything else. All she needed was coffee.

As she emerged from her room, she quickly scanned the hallway and then the living room for Kate and Oliver. The place seemed eerily silent, but she decided to head towards the kitchen. There just had to be some coffee somewhere, and Shane was determined to find it.

Once she entered the kitchen, she beheld Oliver at the table, intently studying a considerably large book. She considered sneaking up on him, but he had heard her. He looked up from his reading and stood with a smile.

"Good morning, Oliver," Shane greeted.

Oliver drew her into an embrace and whispered, "Good morning, princess." He kissed her forehead. "And how are you this morning, Shane?"

Shane held Oliver at arm's length. "Quite well, Oliver. asking. Did you sleep well?'

Mischievously, Oliver responded. "I would have slept better with you."

"Oliver O'Toole!" she chided as he merely laughed. "You have got to stop saying those kinds of things. You know very well they are not appropriate."

"My dear, I have no choice but to say those things to you. They are true, and if I quench these emotions within me, I know that I will become insane with passion and ravish you before I could stop myself."

"Oliver, are you serious?"

"Do not underestimate your power over me, Shane Mcinerney. No matter what you may surmise about me, I am still a man. It is only by the grace of God that restraint has been exercised."

"Oliver, I honestly had no idea."

" I did not figure you did. But enough about that matter. Would you like some coffee, Shane?"

"You must have read my mind." Shane sat down at the kitchen table and attempted to read his book upside down.

"Shane, I do not mind if you wish to peruse my book. All you need to do is inquire."

"Thank you, Oliver, but I was just being nosy."

Oliver began preparing Shane's coffee. "I see. Your undying curiosity which is an integral part of you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Neither," Oliver responded as he brought her coffee. "It is merely who you are."

Shane took the coffee and sipped it contentedly. One thing Oliver had managed to do over the past few months was to perfect his coffee-making skills. Oliver knew exactly how Shane preferred her coffee, and he never failed to make it that way.

"So, Oliver, where is Kate this morning?" Shane asked.

"She is walking Blackie," he responded, sitting across from her at the table.

"The cat? I've heard of such things, but I haven't known anyone who actually did that."

"Yes, indeed. I watched her prepare. Quite a process. And Blackie did seem quite eager to be suited with his harness."

Shane paused a moment and noted to herself how careworn Oliver appeared this morning. "You didn't sleep well, did you?"

"Not very," Oliver responded sadly. "Too many memories and too many emotions."

"Then I won't ask."

"Ask what, Shane?"

"Oliver, I don't want to add to your concerns."

Oliver placed his hand gently on Shane's hand and gazed at her lovingly. "Shane, what is on your mind? It is evident that you have something you wish to ask."

Shane took a deep breath. "All right, but please tell me if I cross the line."

"Indeed I shall."

"Oliver, you mentioned that at some point you would be willing to discuss with me the contents of the letter you sent to Holly."

Oliver closed his eyes as a flush of emotional pain washed over him. "Yes, I did."

"Is now a good time?"

Oliver stood and walked to the counter as if to steady himself. "Shane, I do not mind sharing with you, but I will warn you. This may change everything between us. Forever. Are you prepared for that?"

"Oliver, I have to know. If Holly does come back, and-"

Oliver retrieved a paper from the pocket of his shirt and set it on the table in front of Shane. "This is a copy of the letter."

"A copy?"

"If the letter ever appear to be lost in the mail or seems otherwise misguided, I have a second copy."

"Oliver, that is very wise."

"Go ahead and read it, Shane."

"Out loud?"

"I think it may be best."

"If you insist." Shane proceeded to pick up the letter and clear her throat. She then read the letter aloud.

**Dear Holly,**

**I realize that it has been a considerable amount of time since you and I have spoken. Possibly, you never expected to hear from me again as you and I never did communicate well. It is entirely within the realm of possibilities that you have chosen to move on, and perhaps it is time for me to move on as well. I have patiently waited for you for two years, and your promised forwarding address never did arrive. I honestly question whether you ever sent it.**

**The theme that keeps consuming my mind is why you chose to walk away from this marriage with no explanation. Could I have done something differently that would have caused you to remain? What if I had taken that dance class you requested for me to take with you? What if I had been willing to move back to Pennsylvania or even to Washington D.C. or Paris like you so often besought? Would the situation between us have been amended in any way if I had been spontaneous, humorous, or even a little less structured?**

**Holly, I have asked myself these kinds of questions on countless occasions. I have spent the last two years checking the dead mail office every day for a potentially misdirected letter from you. I labored to become all you ever desired of me. I even took the dance class. I was willing to do whatever it took to convince you to come back and give me another chance. I never dreamed of moving on without you.**

**Not so long ago, I had what would be termed a "wake-up" call. I came to the realization that I am the one throughout our relationship who was performing all the metamorphosing. In your eyes, I could never be good enough unless I followed your demands to the letter. What I wanted never was a concern. I realize I made it clear that the Washington D.C. postal museum vacation was non negotiable, and I believe that is why you departed. For once, we were doing something I envisioned from the time I was in high school and never got to do. Yes, I was going to Washington D.C., and you had the choice to stay home or attend with me. You grudgingly chose to accompany me.**

**Holly, I am through playing games with you. What do you want out of life? The choice is yours. If you come back, I will be willing to try again, but you will need to be willing to change just as much as I have had to change. I know that the Bible says that God hates divorce, but I also know that Proverbs says that it is better to live on the corner of a housetop than share a house with a quarrelsome wife. Until you are ready to accept your responsibility, our marriage does not have a ghost of a chance to work.**

**All I ask of you, Holly, is that you declare to l me your choice. You have made me wait for two years, and I will not wait for you forever. If you have not responded to me within a month of receiving this letter, you can expect divorce proceedings to initiate without you. I hold no malice in my heart against you, but I can no longer put my life on hold for you. I wish you well in the decision you make, whatever it is.**

**Sincerely,**

**Oliver O'Toole**

**1 Corinthians 13:4-8**

Shane absently laid the letter aside and glanced at Oliver even though his back was to her. It was evident that he had distanced himself from Shane as this torturous letter was read aloud. Honestly, Shane had no words for what she just read. After days and nights of agonizing over what the letter may or may not have stated and possibly Oliver's motivation in sending the letter in the first place, Shane now knew the truth. Did she dare hope that Oliver actually nursed some feelings for her that he was not at liberty to disclose? Could it actually be a possibility?

"So, Shane, what did you think?" Oliver asked her, his back still to her.

Shane hesitated. "Uh, Oliver, I'm actually at a loss as to what to say. I actually thought the letter might be more open-ended or even positive towards Holly. The letter was much more forthright than I dared hope."

With an anguished expression, Oliver turned to face her. "So you think I should have been more kindly disposed towards the woman who left me two years ago?"

"Oh, Oliver, that's not what I meant. I suppose that what I expected it to read in the letter was somewhat colored by my confused emotions."

"You are not alone in that, Shane. That had to have been the most difficult words I have ever had to write. And I will admit that you did not make it any easier."

Shane bowed her head in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Oliver."

Oliver swiftly walked to the kitchen table and gently lifted her chin. "I believe you misunderstand me, Shane. That was not a complaint. That was sincere gratitude."

"I don't think I understand."

"Shane, I will not divulge the details of Holly's and my marriage, but I can sincerely tell you that you have become the impetus for this letter. No matter what I did during our marriage, it was never good enough for Holly. Going to the postal museum in Washington was the first time in our five-year marriage that I insisted on something."

"The national postal museum holds a special place in my heart. My freshman year in high school, I attended a junior postal convention there. It was the reason I am a postal worker today."

Oliver looked at her strangely. "Wait a minute. You attended a junior postal convention in Washington D.C.?"

"Yes."

"What year?"

"1995. It was spring, if I remember right. I had never considered a postal career up to that point, but-"

"Shane, this is unbelievable!"

"What is unbelievable, Oliver?"

"Do you have any concept of the fact that you and I nearly met back then and did not even know it?"

"What do you mean, Oliver?:"

"On the last day of the convention to which you refer, were you supposed to meet with a special group?"

"Let's see. As I recall, our little group from Washington state was supposed to mix with another small group from Pennsylvania. We met together, but the leader was conspicuously absent. Something about an emergency or something like that. The others told me that this guy was very intelligent and was graduating from high school at the same time as college."

"Does that not sound like someone you know, Shane?"

Shane thought for a moment, and then her face lit up with realization. "Oliver, was that you they were talking about?"

"Yes, Shane, it was. I was called back suddenly because of some sudden health problems Kate was experiencing. I rushed back home and watched her boys for a couple of days. Thankfully, all was well."

"Oliver, do you realize that-"

"Shane, I perceive what you are going to say, but I veritably do not believe we would have been attracted to one another."

"You're probably right. I was a very different person back then. I had my own struggles with a horrible female bully who set a group of boys on me who attempted to harm me. And then this same girl tried to defame me by spreading a vicious rumor that I was a floozy. But I had the last laugh on that front. Mercedes Wesley transferred the following year, thanks to me."

"Wesley? That is curious. Holly's maiden name was Wesley."

"Interesting. I wonder if they are distant relations."

"Let us hope not."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room. Oliver began pacing the length of the kitchen, and Shane pretended to leaf through Oliver's book. Both seemed to wish to break the silence, but neither one knew what to say.

"Oliver," Shane broke the silence, "do you mind if I ask you a deep and probing question?"

Oliver sighed emphatically. "It is about the letter, correct?"

"Yes, and if you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

"Ask away, Shane. I will attempt to answer you if I can."

"Oliver, if you never had met me, would you have written and sent this letter to Holly?"

This question caused Oliver's agitation level to reach a new high. It was clear that he did not wish to answer, but he knew he needed to say something. "Do you really wish to know the answer, Shane?"

"Yes, Oliver, I do."

"You may not like the answer."

"I know. But please tell me."

Oliver sauntered back to the table and knelt down so he was looking her directly in the eye. "Very well, Shane. The answer is an unequivocal no. I would not have sent the letter had I not met you."

"So that means I'm a home-wrecker?"

Oliver smiled and smoothed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "No, Shane, you are definitely not that. For two years, I awaited my errant wife's return. It is reminiscent of the proverbial dog who waits at his master's grave. He believes that his master is coming back, but everyone else is aware of the dog's fallacious thinking."

"But, Oliver, I do know that sometimes potentially impossible situations do get resolved. What if this is one of those?"

Oliver took Shane's hands and kissed them lightly. "Shane, the wondrous thing about serving the Lord is that He will guide you. Do not believe for a moment that I have gone into this decision lightly. When you and I were in that vault together, I prayed like I never had before. When I began to write that letter, it was not out of desperation. It was that God impressed me to do it. In fact, I do believe that God had been attempting to get my attention concerning my broken marriage for quite some time. It would appear that He sent you, Shane."

Shane gazed intensely into Oliver's eyes, and for the first time, she was certain of where she stood with him. No longer did Shane question that Oliver loved her. She was not certain of how their story would end, but she was willing to take things one step at a time.

_Oh, God,_ Shane breathed silently, _I so long to know you on the level that Oliver does. But that's not all I long for. You know,I'm sure, that I can't stop thinking about what it would be like for him to kiss me. How on earth can I survive? He has You to lean on, but I am still learning who You are. What would be wrong with taking him in my arms now and kissing him till we both can't see straight? Oh, goodness, I can't believe I just thought that! Shane McInerney, get a hold of yourself before you do something that we both would regret!_

"Would you like another cup of coffee, Shane?" Oliver asked as he stood and took her empty cup.

"I'll admit that was not what I was thinking of," Shane admitted as a deep crimson spread from her cheeks to her ears.

"Permit me to surmise what you may have been pondering," Oliver grinned.

Shane stood up suddenly and turned away from Oliver. "Please don't, Oliver. My thoughts are certainly not ones that any woman should think about a man who is not available."

Oliver turned her towards him and enfolded her in his arms. "Oh, and you believe that my thoughts are completely honorable? My dear, I can assure you that the thoughts I am battling now are far from pure, and I have to lean on God to keep the passion at bay."

Shane looked at Oliver in amazement. "Do you mean that even gentlemen such as yourself struggle with overwhelming urges?"

"Shane, I am mortal after all."

Shane suddenly broke away from him and retrieved the letter from the table. "Oliver, I did have one question about the contents of this letter."

"Go ahead, Shane, you may ask me anything."

"The Bible passage you referenced at the end of the letter-"

"Yes, I Corinthians 13. The great chapter of the Bible known as the love chapter. The verses I mentioned speak of perfect love and all of its attributes. While no love can be absolutely perfect as described there, it certainly is a worthwhile aspiration. I would invite you to read it some time when you are so inclined."

"Oliver, I have one more question."

"Anything, princess."

"The time frame you spoke of in the letter-"

"Yes, that was also as a result of prayer. Nearly two weeks have passed. She should have the letter in her possession, and I am extremely serious. When the deadline is reached, there will not be an extension."

"Suppose the letter is lost."

"Shane, my faith in God is such that He will ensure the letter's timely arrival. Just as He has every time. Take this current letter concerning my parents. Had it arrived when the sender destined it to arrive, my parents might still be alive. Yes, that is true. However, there is an significant chance that I may not have become a Christian. I may not have moved to Boulder. And I probably would not have met you. So I would say that God indeed knew what He was doing, as He always does."

"Oh, Oliver, if only life weren't so complicated."

"Oh, princess, then life would not be worth living. Would you genuinely wish to live a simple life where nothing extraordinary occurred?"

"Oliver, since when did you decide to call me princess?"

Oliver grinned and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Why? Are you protesting the term?"

"No, Oliver, but it does seem unusual. And it seemed to come out of nowhere."

"Well, Shane, I would say that it merely seems to fit you well. But if you object to my use-"

"Oh, no, you'll hear no objections from me."

"Oh, Shane, I wish we could stay like this all day."

"Me, too, but-"

"Goodness, what a scene to walk in on," Kate said as she walked into the kitchen. Instantly Shane and Oliver disengaged from their position. "I honestly didn't mean to interrupt anything. Good morning, Shane."

With red apple cheeks, Shane whispered, "Good morning, Kate."

"And, Oliver, how robust your face looks since we last spoke," Kate noted with a smile. "Whatever have you been up to to cause that lovely reddish tinge on your face?"

Oliver turned away from her in embarrassment. "Nothing, Kate, it was nothing."

"If you say so," Kate replied, knowingly. "Have you both had breakfast?"

Oliver turned to Kate suddenly. "Kate, I do apologize for the scene you witnessed. Shane and I became rather lost in the moment."

"No apologies needed here," Kate assured him. "Why don't you two go and get ready for breakfast. Shane, when do you meet with the police department?"

"We're scheduled for ten this morning," she replied.

"Very well," Kate said. "I'll just go get my clothes changed, and get you guys some breakfast. Now don't do anything important until I get back." And with that, Kate was gone.

"Well, Oliver, we had better get ready, as Kate said, don't you think?" Shane stated.

Oliver half-smiled. "Not my first choice, but definitely the right choice."

Shane picked up Oliver's letter that was still on the table. "Here, Oliver, this does belong to you."

Oliver hesitated and shook his head. "Shane, it would ease my mind for you to keep it. If I need it, I will let you know."

"Very well, Oliver. Thank you so much for trusting me enough to share your letter with me."

"No, Shane, thank you. There is no doubt in my mind that God brought you along at the perfect moment in my life. And I can hardly wait to thoroughly demonstrate why you are indeed a princess."

They joined hands and smiled before exiting to their rooms.


	8. Evening of Promise

_**(Fair warning, readers. Don't read this when others are in the room. This is my favorite chapter so far, and I would love to see this one on the screen. It is romantic, funny, and very important. I love seeing Oliver this way, and the characters are the ones who took the story a little differently than I thought they might. Enjoy!)**_

"So, tell me what happened at your appointment with the police, Oliver and Shane," Kate urged as she passed the dinner dishes around the table. "You two were certainly gone a very long time."

"Oh, Kate," Shane sighed, "it was a very long day. Had Oliver not been there, I don't think the police would have even spoken with us."

"True," Kate agreed. "His parents are still a legend in this town. So did you learn anything?"

"Oliver, did you want to share?" Shane asked.

Oliver shook his head and smiled. "No, Shane, you are doing exceptionally well. Please continue."

"Well, Kate," Shane continued, "once we were allowed in to see the head police detective, things went somewhat better. He was a very nice man, although he is fairly new to the force. Uh, Detective Luke Carson, I believe."

"Yes, he was quite young and forward," Oliver grimaced. "He could not seem to keep his eyes off Shane."

Shane turned to him with a contented grin. "Why, Oliver, I believe you are jealous."

He looked at her askance. "You could say that."

"Actually, Oliver is exactly right. Nice guy, but I did grow weary of his roving eyes. I was glad Oliver was there to protect me. In spite of this, he was very helpful. He took us back into the room with all the old records, and we were amazed to discover that Oliver's parents' case was quite extensive. They even have protected evidence from the scene, and they are sending it off for DNA analysis."

"Well, that is good news, Shane," Kate responded.

"Even better, we were able to discover some pertinent information regarding the rest of the missions group that went with Oliver's parents to Yemen that summer. There were a total of fifteen that went, and of those, only two are still alive. Detective Carson has initiated contact with both of them. We had to surrender Oliver's parents' letter for analysis. Furthermore, several of the other members who died seemed to have died under questionable circumstances. Unfortunately, one of the writers of the letter, Bill Koehn, was murdered at the hospital several years later. Detective Carson said he would try to find out about the man's widow and his daughter. While there was nothing conclusive, I feel that we have made progress. And hopefully Oliver feels that way, too."

Oliver took Shane's hand and squeezed it. "Yes, Shane, I am so grateful you are here. You handled everything deftly today, and for the first time since that tragedy, I have some hope that vindication may come. I am also overjoyed I was there to protect you from the wolves."

Kate stood up and began to clear the table. Oliver and Shane stood to assist her, but she shook her head. "No, you two, I have this. Go in the living room. You'll have the evening to yourself."

"Why is that?" Oliver asked.

"I have a widow's support meeting tonight, and I will be gone till quite late. Just lock the door when you turn in," Kate explained.

Oliver and Shane looked at each other a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh, and Blackie will just sleep the night away till I'm back. He's used to it," Kate finished, while getting her jacket and purse. "So, you two have a great night, and I'll see you tomorrow morning." And with that, Kate left.

"Well, this is not exactly what I expected tonight," Shane mentioned. "I suppose I could do some research on my own." She began to head towards her room to get her computer. "It might help the-"

Oliver took her arm and restrained her. "No, Shane, I implore you. No research tonight."

Shane turned to Oliver in confusion. "Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, Shane, that is what one might term a loaded question."

"Now, Oliver, you truly do need to behave yourself. I-"

"I never said I was not going to behave, princess."

He began to draw Shane into an embrace, but she stopped him. "Wait, Oliver, please. Let's think about this rationally."

"Rationally? Why would you suggest that?"

"Oliver, you and I both know that we are liable to get into trouble if we take the course you are suggesting."

"And just what course am I suggesting?" Oliver attempted yet again to gather her into an embrace.

Shane forcefully took Oliver's hands and shouted, "Oliver, will you listen to me for a moment?."

Oliver kissed her hand. "Shane, I would listen to you all night long."

"Oliver, I know that you and I are in a difficult position. Extremely difficult, to be certain. You are a man of faith. I am a seeker, I guess I would say. You are married, and we are awaiting your wife's response to your letter. We have just over a month to wait. If we spend the next several hours pushing the limits, I know I will be playing with fire. I seriously doubt that I will be able to stop at the point we need to. For my sake, if not for yours, let's plan an alternative."

Oliver sighed wistfully and sat down on the couch. Shane joined him. There was a restless silence as Oliver attempted to regain a hold on his emotions.

At last, Oliver took her hand and said, "Shane, thank you. You are exactly correct. I feel rather ashamed of myself. For a moment, I forgot everything except for what I desired. Here I am, a supposed pillar of faith, and-"

Shane kissed his hand softly. "Oh, Oliver, don't be too hard on yourself. Physical urges are normal, and they are often quite strong. In a way, it's quite flattering. That probably sounds wrong, but it's nice to know that I have such a powerful effect on you."

"My dear, you have absolutely no idea."

"All right, let's try something else." Shane suggested as Oliver looked at her in bewilderment. "Honestly, Oliver, I do have an idea. Just hear me out. Please."

"I could always go to bed early and-"

"No, Oliver, I didn't say that I didn't want to spend time with you. If you honestly do want to go to bed, I won't stop you."

Oliver sighed. "No, I just feel quite indignant with myself at present."

"Oh, Oliver, don't feel so bad. I'm not mad at you. You're only human, after all. If you were perfect, well, you wouldn't be nearly so attractive."

Oliver blushed. "Oh, Shane, I am not that attractive."

"Right, Oliver. You know I find you quite handsome, and if I don't get my mind off that thought right now, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Oliver chuckled, and Shane joined him.

"Now," Shane resumed, "here's my idea. We still don't know a lot about each other. When we were in that bank vault, we tried to play a word association game, and-"

"We are not completing that game," Oliver stated, emphatically.

"No, you're right, we are not. However, I have an even better game."

"Shane, I do not wish to play a game."

"I know you don't. I don't either. But if we don't, we know what will happen."

"I could just go to bed early-"

"Right, Oliver, and we both know you would not even begin to sleep. And I'm sure I wouldn't either. So just hear me out, and if you absolutely hate the idea, we'll both turn in early. All right?"

"Very well, Shane."

"When I was a college student, there was a group of us girls that used to play a version of a game that was lots of fun. And it helped us get to know each other better. We were much nicer when we played this game than many teens and college students would have been, but there were times it got a little crazy."

"And you propose we play this enigmatic game?"

"With a few modifications, yes."

"Is it too much to inquire what the name of this game is?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Shane, you have got to be-"

"Wait, please, just hear me out."

"Very well."

"We would play the game with just the two of us."

"You do not wish to involve the cat?"

Shane hit his arm playfully. "Oliver, behave yourself."

Oliver chuckled, "I will endeavor to do so."

"First of all, the truth questions cannot be about anything inappropriate. I don't think I need to spell that out for you."

"No, you do not. But it is a shame since those are the only questions I can conceive of at present."

"Oliver, would you stop teasing me?"

"I apologize, Shane."

"Yes, that sounds so sincere, Oliver."

"Could I at least hold you while you finish explaining? It may keep me quiet."

"If you can behave yourself."

"I will try my utmost."

Oliver enfolded Shane in his arms, andshe nestled against him. Shane almost forgot anything but the sensation of being in his arms. It was evident that Oliver was much more content.

"Now, princess, you were saying," Oliver whispered into her ear.

"Oh, yes, where was I?" Shane asked.

"Here with me, my dear."

"Yes, well, the dares in the game cannot be anything inappropriate or potentially dangerous."

"I see." Oliver kissed her ear, and Shane immediately sat up.

"Oliver, please, I can't do this. You start doing all that, and I lose my resolve. I don't want to be the one you hate in the morning."

"Shane, I could never hate you."

"No, but if you go too far with me, you're going to hate yourself. And then every time you see me, you'll be reminded of your indiscretion. Please, Oliver, I care too much about you to let that happen."

"Shane, I truthfully do not know what I would do without you. I am gratified that someone is using the brain God gave her."

"Oliver, what do you think? Would you like to play the game?"

"You know, princess, I think we had better. Or I will not be responsible for my actions."

"All right. Do you want me to start, or should you?"

"You are the one with the experience. Commence, please."

"All right, Oliver, which will it be? Truth or dare?"

Oliver scowled. "Do you have any idea how idiotic I feel doing this?"

"Oh, come on, Oliver. It could be fun."

"Very well. I will say truth."

"Okay. Oliver, who was your first crush?"

"Crush? Shane, who on earth talks like that?"

"Okay, let me make it clearer for you. What girl was the first object of your affection?"

"My mother."

Shane punched him impishly, and he laughed as he attempted to protect himself. "Oliver, you are absolutely incorrigible. Couldn't you just play along? Please?"

Oliver sighed. "So, if I respond to your query, I get to pose a question to you?"

"It is my turn next, yes, Oliver. That is how the game works."

"Very well. If I recall correctly, when I was about seven years old, there was a girl in my class named Dora Slater. She sat in front of me at school, and she had the most pleasant pigtails. I was never courageous enough to speak to her that year at school, but I believe I spent a considerable amount of time staring at her and dreaming about her. I do not believe I told anyone about her, and she moved away after that year."

"Oh, that's so sweet, Oliver. Just think, if you had gotten up the nerve, you could have asked her out on a date, and you could have spent your first date at the park, pushing her on the swing."

Shane giggled as Oliver pinned her down on the couch. "You truly think you are so amusing, don't you, princess? You revel in provoking me, do you not?"

"Oliver, I can hardly breathe. Please let me up."

"Oh, if only I could, I can imagine how I would get even with you. But you are correct, my dear." He kissed her forehead and released her.

"My goodness, Oliver, I guess I need to watch out. I didn't expect you to be so strong."

"I did not expect you to be so beautiful."

Blushing, Shane said, "You turn, Oliver."

"Very well, princess. Truth or dare?"

"I may regret this, but I'm going to say dare."

"Oh, Shane, that is not equitable. I do not even have a dare for you."

"Well, you had better think one up then, Oliver."

"Have I told you how complicated you make my life?"

"No, but I would say something that you have often said to me. Methinks thou dost protest too much."

"Are you implying that I fancy the way you complicate my life?"

"Yes."

"Guilty as charged. Nevertheless, it would appear I have to devise a dare for you that is not injurious nor inappropriate."

"Don't think too hard, dear. I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

"Very droll, Shane. Very well, I have your dare. Now, let me ask you. If you choose not to perform the dare, what happens?"

"The way we always did it was the the other members of the group would help the unwilling participant do it."

"Fascinating. Very well, then. Your dare, Miss Shane McInerney, is to fill a cup with half ice and half water and deposit it over your head."

Shane stared at him in shock. "You can't be serious, Oliver."

"Ah, but I am."

"How on earth would you have ever thought about doing something like that, Oliver?"

"What can I say, Shane? I am a man of hidden talents."

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"You could say that, my dear. So, Shane, are you going to accept the dare, or would you like my assistance?"

"I'll do it without your assistance, thank you very much."

"I believe Kate keeps her glasses in the cupboard in the kitchen. And the ice would be in her freezer, and the water would come from her faucet."

Shane hit him in mock irritation.. "Mr. O'Toole, you truly are insufferable."

"I do aim to please," Oliver chuckled.

Peevishly, Shane retrieved what was needed for the dare and brought it back into the living room. Oliver honestly could not remember the last time he had more amusement, and he was certain that Shane was enjoying herself, too (even if she denied it).

"All right, Oliver," Shane irritatedly stated, "I am ready to accept your dare. But I believe I will do it over here in the dining room so that I don't ruin any of Kate's carpeting."

Oliver walked over to Shane with a grin. "That is very considerate of you, I am sure."

"Now, I have put the ice in this glass, and the water is there, too. So now all I need to do is-"

And with that, Shane dumped the glass on Oliver's head. Shane set the glass on the table with a giggle as Oliver attempted to process what had happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Oliver," Shane giggled. "I thought that was how the dare was supposed to be done."

Oliver turned to Shane with a look she had never seen before. She tried to anticipate what might be going on in his head. She knew she had taken a risk in emptying the water on his head, but she did so need to get the focus off the tension that was brewing between Oliver and her. In her experience, humor was often a way to do that, but she had been unsure of how Oliver would react to this tomfoolery.

Oliver grabbed her arm firmly and whispered, "All right, Miss McInerney, you must realize that this does mean war."

Shane feigned innocence. "Why, Oliver, I can't imagine-"

"Shane, there is no one in my 37 years on this planet who has ever dared to do anything to me like that." He began forcefully escorting her out the back door.

"Uh, Oliver, are you mad?"

"Mad? No, of course not, Shane. Why on earth would I be mad?"

"Well, I did dump the water on your head. I knew very well what I was doing, and-"

"Of course, you did, Shane. I am well aware of that. You decided to see how far you could push your luck. And now you will see that although I am not mad, I will get even."

"And just how are you planning to do that?"

"Well, Shane," he said, still holding her arm and turning on an outdoor faucet, "you see, I have the advantage of knowing a thing or two about this place since I used to live here. There are a few things you may not know."

"Such as?"

Oliver picked up the garden hose and stated, "Where the garden hose is located."

And with that, Oliver pointed the hose directly at Shane, and she broke away from him as he began dousing her with water. She took off running around the yard, screaming with laughter, and Oliver merely followed her at a distance with the hose. Since a fairly good nozzle was attached to it, he had no trouble reaching his target from quite a distance away.

"Oliver, this is not fair!" screamed Shane.

"True. Life generally is not," Oliver replied matter-of-factly.

"Oliver, I'm soaked!"

"That is the general idea."

"What can I do to get you to stop?"

"Come here, and I will let you know."

"I'm not falling for that one."

"Your choice, Shane."

In a flash, Shane seemed to disappear from view. Oliver had seen her one moment, and now she was nowhere in sight. He did not wish to be concerned, but he could not help himself. He dropped the hose, and he began calling for her. "Shane! Where are you? I put the hose down. Honestly. I did not intend to-"

Suddenly, Oliver sensed that his back was becoming rather wet, and he instantly knew what had occurred. He turned to see Shane with the hose, and he knew he had to put a stop to this game or they would possibly never cease.

"What are you going to do now, Oliver?" Shane taunted.

He knocked the hose out of her hand, threw her over his shoulder, turned off the outdoor faucet, and proceeded to bring Shane inside despite her protestations. She was much wetter than he was, so he gently set her down in the hallway and quickly retrieved a towel for her. She gratefully accepted it.

However, as she began toweling off, she sensed Oliver's arms around her. Not being able to rebuff his advances any more, she willingly gave into his embrace. In spite of their obvious dampness, the world did not exist for a few moments. They were locked in each other's arms, and nothing could touch them.

"Oliver," Shane ventured.

"Mm?" he murmured into her hair.

"You do realize we're soaking wet."

"Indeed. You much more than I."

"If we just keep standing here-"

"Eventually we will dry."

Shane turned to him. " -"

He placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "Oh, Shane, I honestly do not know how I can endure the torture of being with you and not being able to tell you-"

Shane shook her head and turned away from him. "Oliver, please, I implore you. Don't do it."

"Why not?"

She turned back to him with tears in her eyes. "Oliver, for the simple reason that you and I cannot be together until you are free. You know that. Don't make this any harder than it is."

"Can I at least tell you how I feel?"

Shane sighed and leaned into him. He held her tighter. "Oliver, when I think about the possibility of any future between us, I have a dream that I hope one day will come true."

"And that is?"

"When you are free and you are certain that I am the one you want, tell me and show me exactly how you feel then. Not before. I will do the same. We do not know what our future holds. I know we are hopeful. But I also know that the heart is fickle. I thought I was in love with a man in Washington D.C. before I came here. Becky introduced him to me. His name was Steve, and we dated off and on for a couple of years. I told him how I felt about him. I pledged my undying love to him. And he did the same with me. Well, kind of. I guess it wasn't undying love. It was more like, 'Yeah, baby, I love you, and when can I take you to bed to show you?'"

Oliver turned to her suddenly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, completely serious."

Oliver took the towel and set it aside and enveloped her in his arms again. "What happened, if I may ask?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Well, it became clear that there was only one reason Steve wanted me. I was thinking marriage. He was thinking friends with benefits."

"That does mean what I think it does, does it not?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Then he invited me to move in with him, and I will admit I considered it. Okay, I know that was a stupid thing to consider, but I figured Steve might be my last chance."

"And did you?"

"No, Oliver."

"What happened?"

With a reflective smile, Shane turned to Oliver. "Marie happened."

"What?"

"Yes, I was still considering his offer, and I had finally reached a decision. I was so excited to tell him that I was ready to move in. So I ran to his apartment and caught him in bed with Marie, his secretary."

"You can't be serious! The rake!" He took Shane in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"That's why I was transferred to Denver. I ran to Becky's apartment that night and begged her for an immediate transfer. Unfortunately, she didn't know that DLO meant Dead Letter Office in Denver."

Oliver pulled somewhat away from Shane and held her at arm's length. He looked at her and smiled. "I would say God definitely knew what He was doing then, wouldn't you?"

Shane nodded. "It was a pretty lucky mistake."

"Well, I will admit that I do not put any credence in mistakes and coincidences. There is no doubt in my mind that God brought you to the DLO for a reason. Many reasons. I am so gratified you chose to stay. If you had left when you had the opportunity, I sincerely believe I would have died inside."

"Me, too, Oliver. You're the main reason I stayed, though I couldn't tell you at the time."

They embraced.

"Shane," he said as he pulled away from her gently.

"Yes, Oliver?" Shane responded, expectantly.

"I will make a promise to you here and now. When I am free and once am certain you are the only one for me, I will take you to Boulder Creek and tell you. I do not care what time of day or night it is. Once I know, you will know. And until that time, I make a vow not to kiss your lips nor tell you that I love you. We are going no further than who what we did tonight. Will that work for you?"

Tears pooled in Shane's eyes again. "Oliver, you have no idea what that means to me. None at all."

He drew her close yet again and comforted her. "To be quite forthright, I had more fun tonight than any other day in my existence."

"Really? You mean you didn't feel foolish?"

"Of course, I felt foolish. But because I was with you, that foolishness was an absolute delight."

Shane pulled away from him with a grin. "And just for the record, Oliver, I won."

Oliver raised his eyebrows mischievously. "Indeed? And how do you figure that since you are far wetter than I?"

"Didn't you know that a woman always wins in instances like this?"

"Indeed?" Without Shane's knowledge, Oliver took a newspaper from behind his back and rolled it up. "And why is that the case?"

"Any man knows it's in his best interest to declare the woman the victor."

"I suppose I did not get the memo."

With that, he took Shane over his knee and began paddling her with the newspaper.

"Oliver O'Toole!" Shane screamed, as she tried to break free, "you are a cad!"

Oliver released her with a chuckle. Shane crossed her arms and refused to look at him.

"Oh, come, Shane, I know you are not vexed with me," Oliver said with a smile.

Shane turned her back to him to accentuate the fact she was ignoring him.

"Shane, you honestly leave me no choice, " Oliver said with a grin.

He grabbed her from behind and began nibbling the back of her neck.

" Oliver O'Toole, cut it out! " Shane shrieked through her laughter.

Oliver let her go and remarked with a grin." And here I thought you might appreciate my vampire impression. "

Oliver and Shane looked at each other and burst out laughing and threw their arms around each other.

" Oliver, you are an absolute nut, "Shane giggled.

" No more than you, my dear, " Oliver agreed." But I do believe we need to call it a night. "

" You are right, Oliver. " Shane kissed his cheek." Good night, Oliver. And thank you for tonight. "

"Princess, it was an absolutely enchanting to spend this evening with you. I have never in my life acted in the fashion I did tonight, and I could not be happier. You, my dear, are diabolically clever, and I look to many more times similar to these in the future." He kissed her cheek and nose. "And, thank you for not allowing me to go too far, princess. I am eternally grateful."

"See you tomorrow, Oliver."

"No, my dear, I promise I will see you in my dreams."

Shane's cheeks instantly reddened. "And now you expect me to sleep after such a romantic line?"

"Good night, Shane," Oliver said with a smile. Then he retired to his room.

Shane took a moment to clear her head and then whispered to herself. "Wow. I never thought I would see the day." And with that, she also retired to her room.


	9. Girl Talk

_**(This is not a funny chapter, and it is a little on the short side. But it is very important. Enjoy it because there is only more chapter after this till the villain comes back.)**_

Shane awakened the next morning to the sun streaming through her window. In truth, she did not wish to wake up. Evidently, Oliver's mentioning that she would be in his dreams must have instilled the idea into her head. It seemed as though she dreamt of Oliver all night long. While she could not remember many of the specifics, she knew that it was all good. Just before her eyes had fluttered open, her dream had held the promise of a kiss.

"Oh, goodness, if only," Shane sighed.

But Shane knew she had to get up, so without any further ado, she rolled out of bed. Since she was not going anywhere, she decided to just throw on her bathrobe. After all, if Oliver truly did care for her and a future with him was a possibility, she had no need to concern herself with her morning appearance. She wrapped her blue bathrobe around her, ran her fingers through her hair, and emerged from her room.

As she headed towards the kitchen, she kept her eyes peeled for Kate and Oliver. Not seeing either one, she got her coffee and sauntered intothe living room. It was there that she saw Kate, curled up with Blackie and her Bible.

"Oh, Shane," Kate greeted, "I am so sorry. I did not hear you get up."

"No trouble," Shane assured as she sat across from Kate. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh, a little tired, I guess. I got home rather late last night, and it just seemed I did not sleep as well as I would have liked to. And Blackie here was pretty restless."

As if punctuating that point, Blackie mewed and jumped down. Kate closed her Bible and set it aside.

"I see you found the coffee all right," Kate noted.

"Yes, I did, Kate," Shane agreed. "I do hope it was fine to get it without-"

"Oh, no trouble, Shane. I hope you can somewhat think of this house as yours while you're here. It's been a joy to have another woman around since most of my life has been surrounded by men."

Shane sipped her drink and began to scan the room for signs that Oliver may have been up. She was not troubled, but she was bewildered that Oliver was nowhere to be seen. Generally, he tended to be an early riser.

"Uh, Shane," Kate said, hesitantly, "you're looking for Oliver, aren't you?"

"Yes," Shane responded. "Is he up yet?"

Kate sighed loudly. "Shane, please don't jump to any conclusions."

Shane stared at Kate strangely. "Kate, what on earth do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

"Shane, Oliver is not here right now."

Shane stood up suddenly. "Oliver's not here? What on earth do you mean?"

Kate stood and put her arms around Shane. "Shane, please calm down. There is nothing wrong. Sit back down, and I will explain everything to you."

Both women sat back down, but Shane continued to be rather agitated. "Okay, Kate, tell me what's going on. Please."

"Shane, when I got home last night, I found Oliver out here. It was clear that he had been crying, praying, and working through plenty of details. He wanted to pretend that all was well, but I know him too well. Oliver and I were up until he left early this morning."

"Why didn't Oliver wake me up? I could have-"

"Shane, think rationally. I think you and I both know what would have happened if Oliver had woken you up. Oliver was vulnerable, and one thing would have led to another. You know I'm speaking the truth. And I will tell you that Oliver had to fight himself on that point. I assure you that he wanted to wake you up. He wanted you. But he is not in a position to do that, is he?"

Shane sighed, as she tried to restrain her tears. "No, Kate, he's not."

"Shane, there's a box of tissues right next to you, if you need them."

"I'm okay, Kate. Really. But I would like to know why Oliver left."

"First of all, he didn't leave for good. He left for a time. He was here till around 4:30. We spent a lot of time talking through old memories. This trip has stirred up the old pain he never dealt with from his parents' death."

"But I thought he and I worked through that."

"Oh, Shane, you know very well that grieving is a process. Haven't you ever lost someone?"

Shane grabbed a tissue. "Yes. Both my parents have died. My mom died of cancer just a few years ago. I was really close to her, and that was pretty tough."

"Shane, I've never known anyone who was murdered. Never. Oliver is dealing with all of this. And then there is his failed marriage. He blames himself even though he knows that Holly is more to blame. And then there's you, Shane. I am not at liberty to repeat everything he said, but just know that there is no doubt that the man is madly in love with you."

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have to. He told me all about your evening last night."

Shane giggled at the memory. "Yes, I'm afraid we left quite a mess for you."

"Actually, Oliver cleaned it all up last night when he couldn't sleep."

"Oh, that Oliver. He is practically too good to be true."

"Yes, I would tend to agree. What he did for my boys and me, I can never repay."

"So where did Oliver go?"

"He is merely traveling around in town, visiting old haunts, and such. He'll be back. In fact, he left you a letter."

"A letter?"

"Yes," Kate said, as she took the letter from her pocket and gave it to Shane.

Shane hugged the letter to her chest. "Did he tell you what he wrote?"

"Nope. I didn't even know he was writing a letter. I think I dozed off for a while."

"Uh, Kate, would you do me a favor?"

"What, dear?"

"I am on the brink of tears here. I'm trying to hold it together, and I think this letter is going to open the floodgates. Could you please read it to me?" She held the letter out to Kate, and Kate nodded and took the letter.

Opening the letter, Kate said, "No problem, Shane. In fact, it's my pleasure."

Kate very carefully removed the letter from the envelope and unfolded it. As she prepared to read it, she thought fondly on what Oliver had told her in strictest confidence. Kate smiled as she remembered the way in which Oliver assured her that there was no way on earth he was taking Holly back. In fact, his very words had been, "It would take a lightning bolt from heaven striking the coast of Antarctica and setting that entire frozen continent on fire for me to even consider taking Holly back as my wife. And even then, I do not believe I could. There is no doubt in my mind that Shane is the one I will love with my entire being for all of eternity.." If only Shane had an inkling of how much Oliver truly loved her, but Kate was sworn to secrecy. And she would not betray his heart.

"Are you ready, Shane?" Kate asked as she prepared to read the letter.

Shane settled back into the sofa and took a deep breath. "Yes, Kate, go ahead."

_**My dearest Shane,**_

_**Goodness, I do not believe I have ever begun a letter in that auspicious way, and it certainly causes my heart to tremble with a longing that I cannot discuss here. But alas, that is not the reason for this letter, so on to the situation at hand.**_

_**If you are reading this, Shane, I can only imagine how worried you are at this very moment. You are possibly thinking that you did something wrong or crossed some line last night. I wish to assure you at the outset that you could not be further from the truth. I cannot tell you how much I treasure every moment we have ever spent together, and last night was the pinnacle for me. It is all I can do to keep my promise to you, but I shall. Just know that I have become immeasurably fond of you, and possibly Shakespeare did say it best. "For where thou art, there is the world itself, With every several pleasure in the world, And where thou art not, desolation." I hope you understand.**_

_**My dear, in coming back to my hometown and the property upon which I was born and raised, much emotion and confusion has been dredged up within me. I could not sleep last night for a myriad of reasons, but it gave me copious time to think and remember. Just because I have come to terms with my parents' murders, unsolved though they are, does not mean that I am completely over it. As I attempted to sleep last night, all I could see in my mind were memories of that fateful night and all the times I missed with my parents because of my foolhardy ways. They never saw me come to salvation, and the last words we spoke were harsh. Or I should say, my words were harsh. I ran away to Boulder to escape those memories, and God has now brought me back to finally put them to rest once and for all. He has forgiven me, and now I need to release the pain and bitterness that have been embedded in my soul for nearly twenty years.**_

_**Although I will miss seeing your face this morning when you rise, princess, I do not want you to worry nor fret. Sweetheart (I hope that is not too forward), I merely need some time. Not only do I need time to purge myself of this negativity, but God and I need to have some serious discussions. If you were with me, as much as I would relish your company, I would be so distracted that I would confront these deep-seated issues. Please grant me these hours, Shane. I have not forgotten you, and you can rest assured that you will not be off my mind while I am away.**_

_**The best news of all is this. If you would be so kind, I would be thoroughly delighted to have dinner with you this evening at my favorite restaurant in the area. Kate knows where that is. I have already made reservations for you and me tonight at seven, and if you are so inclined, Kate has agreed to to act as your chauffeur this evening. Due to the nature of this restaurant, I do advise wearing the most formal clothing you brought with you. (If you do not have anything suitable, I can assure you that Kate will aid you in that area, but it would not surprise me for you to have brought something that will work well.) By seven tonight, there is no doubt in my mind that I will be in better spirits and will have worked through many of my emotional issues. **_

_**I will admit to you, Shane, that all I have been able to think of these wee hours of the morning as sleep has eluded me is you. I yearned to rouse you (Yes, I did knock on your door more than once to see if you were awake,and I was sorely disappointed when you did not come to the door.), but I knew that if I had opened your door even briefly, I would not have been responsible for my actions. And, well, Kate kept me on the straight and narrow. (What would I do without the aid of God-fearing women who refuse to let me stray off the correct path?)**_

_**So, princess, all I ask is your forbearance in this situation. You have become my light at the end of a very dark corridor, and you, my dear, have caused me to find the joy in living yet again. I thank you for challenging me to become a better man, and I promise that I shall not let you down by the grace of God. Oh, and if I do ever let you down, please tell me so I can rectify the situation immediately. **_

_**Till tonight, my darling,**_

_**Oliver **_

Kate pensively refolded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. "Well, Shane, how do you feel now? Any better?"

Wiping tears from her eyes, Shane whispered, "Kate, I'm nearly speechless. I don't even know where to begin."

"Why don't you begin by putting this in a very safe place." Kate handed her the letter, and Shane put it in her robe pocket.

"Oh, Kate, I'm practically breathless. I have never received a letter from a guy, and this letter is so romantic I don't even know what to say. He didn't tell you what was in the letter?"

"Oliver only informed me of the date he had planned. Which reminds me. Do you have something suitable for tonight? I am assuming that you will go."

"Kate, I couldn't imagine anything else. And yes, I did happen to bring a nice black dress. Will that work for this place he wants to take me?"

"Oh, Shane, that will be perfect. We'll leave here at six tonight because I can assure you Oliver will be early. He won't mind having extra time with you. We also have a bit of a drive."

"So, Kate, what did you and he talk about?"

"Shane, honestly I am not at liberty to tell you about our chat. What I told you is all I can say."

"You know, the promise he mentioned in the letter is truly a sweet promise he made to me last night. Did he tell you about it?"

"I'll be honest, Shane. Yes, he did. I doubt there's much he hasn't told me. And I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Kate, it truly doesn't bother me. Actually, I think it's a good sign because most men don't talk about the women in their lives unless they are talking about their conquests or the fact that they got lucky. And thankfully, that's something Oliver would never do, nor discuss."

"You've got that right."

"Kate, since it's just us, do you mind if I ask you some questions that we could keep between us? You know, kind of like the discussion that you and Oliver had?"

"Shane, I would love to have a girl talk with you, if you like. But are you hungry?"

"Oh, Kate, I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"No trouble, Shane. I fixed up some cinnamon rolls yesterday, and I could bring us one. And maybe some more coffee?"

"Kate, you are too kind and generous. How you and Oliver never got married, I'll never know."

Kate grinned. "Shane, we'll talk about that in a bit."

Kate took Shane's cup and headed to the kitchen. Shane leaned back on the couch and took the letter out of her pocket. Even though it seemed a bit silly, she kissed the envelope and whispered, "Oliver O'Toole, I am madly in love with you, and although it's so hard to wait, I will wait for you forever. You are undeniably the most romantic, loving, caring, gentle, sensitive man on planet earth, and I only hope things work out how we want it to."

As she kissed the envelope again, Kate reentered with a cinnamon roll and coffee. Embarrassedly, Shane quickly concealed her letter again.

With a smile, Kate handed cinnamon roll and coffee to Shane and stated simply, "You know, Shane, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. When I was dating my husband, I used to snuggle with his letters when I missed him. You're not the only woman who has ever kissed an envelope."

In an attempt to change the topic, Shane responded. "These rolls look delicious, Kate."

"I've been told I make pretty good rolls."

Shane sunk her teeth into the roll and closed her eyes in delectation. "Oh, Kate, these are heavenly."

"Glad you approve, Shane. Now, what would you like to discuss?"

"Oh, Kate, I feel like such a terrible person."

"Why, Shane, would you feel like that?"

"Kate, I've fallen in love with a married man. Not only that, but I've dreamed of kissing him. Temptation has been very strong where he is concerned, but he is not even free!"

"Interesting, Shane. Oliver told me you were the strong one."

"I don't know why he's kept saying that to me."

"Oh, Shane, it's because he is a man. You are fitting into the normal woman role of letting him know how far he is allowed to go. There is no doubt in my mind that if you weren't doing that, something already would have happened between you. And he would feel incredible guilt."

"But, Kate, don't you understand my predicament?"

"Shane, you need to not beat yourself up. First of all, you are not a horrible person. You are not a homewrecker of anything like that. Unfortunately, we can't choose who we love. Honestly, if I had been able to choose the person that I fall in love with, I would have married Oliver."

"Kate, can you explain about all that? I don't mind, and I'm not jealous, but I would like to know."

"Shane, Oliver and I met in college. He was in high school and college concurrently. When he met me, I was still married, but my husband was in the final throes of cancer. He helped out so much. He'll never tell you, but he used to babysit my two boys, and we used to study together. He came to me after his parents were murdered, and even though I am almost 15 years older than him, he was so grateful to me that he did propose to me. I think he felt it was the right thing to do. I was a widow, and I wasn't going to make it financially. I didn't accept him, and the man was greatly relieved. We were not in love with each other, and when Oliver suggested this rent-free option, I was completely humbled. And during these past years, I have been so blessed by his generosity. It's even allowed me to be a free-lance journalist."

"Oh, is that what you do?"

"Yes, I generally do online work, and although the pay isn't the greatest, I truly enjoy doing it."

"So you two never were in love? You were never attracted to each other?"

"No, Shane, never. We have only been good friends. And for a few years there, I kind of lost that."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that Holly became a wedge between us."

"Kate, how much do you know about Holly?"

"Very little, thankfully."

"Oliver never talks much about her, and every time her name is mentioned, he gets this super sad look. I get that her leaving him so suddenly would be hard, but he had to have loved her at some point. Oliver doesn't strike me as one who would marry for any other reason than love."

"Shane, I admit that I don't know everything, but you have to remember that Oliver isolated himself for many years. He ran away in a sense. He immersed himselfin church and the DLO. It was almost by chance that he met Holly at church choir practice. He hadn't even noticed her. And according to the pictures that I saw from the wedding, she was an absolute knockout. Oliver never dated. Girls had tried to catch his attention for so many years. He was featured in so many articles throughout the years, and he always made most eligible bachelor lists published by various society periodicals and newspapers. But Oliver was never available emotionally. In fact, my understanding is that Holly came onto him. Under normal circumstances, I don't think Oliver would have taken any notice. But there had to be some reason that she was able to catch his eye. They dated a relatively short time, and the rest is history."

"Why didn't you go to the wedding, Kate?"

Kate sighed sadly. "Well, Holly never liked the idea of me. We never met, and she always felt that Oliver should force me to pay rent or kick me out. I think she was jealous. Oliver called me shortly before the wedding and said that Holly didn't want me there. He promised to come see me some time afterwards. In fact, he planned on bringing Holly to this area for their honeymoon. Holly would have none of it. During the five years they were married and together, I didn't hear from Oliver that much."

"I'm so sorry, Kate. Holly does sound like a really mean woman. I just don't get it."

"You and me both, Shane."

"Uh, Kate, I do have one more question. And it concerns Oliver and any future he and I might have."

"All right, Shane, I'm listening. I'll answer you if I can."

"One thing I do know about Oliver is that his faith in God is very strong. He said that you were the one who led him to the Lord, as he tells it. At this point, I am more of a seeker than anything else. Don't get me wrong. I believe there is a God, but I struggle to think that God truly spends time up there beyond the sky caring about what happens on this little planet called earth and the insignificant plight of us humans. It would appear that even if things work in Oliver's favor and he and I are able to be together, I doubt we would be truly together unless this faith issue is solved. I would tend to think that Oliver would want me to have the same kind of faith he does. What do you think?"

Kate looked and Shane and sighed contentedly. "You know something, Shane? I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that. And I can honestly tell you that Oliver would be thrilled to hear you talking like this. He has been concerned about this issue as well. Don't get me wrong. He is confident that you will embrace the truth, but he didn't feel he should be the one to steer you in that direction."

"Why ever not? I mean, he's a believer, as he says, and it would be in his best interest for me to share his faith. So why wouldn't he talk to me about this?"

"Well, Shane, while Oliver longs to discuss the issue of faith with you, and of course he would if the subject were brought up, he fears that if he were responsible for your turning to God, it might not stick. What I mean is that there is something within the faith community that is termed 'missionary dating.' Some women and men will turn to God just long enough to get a wedding band around the finger of their intended, and then they will turn away. In other words, Oliver doesn't want you to turn to God just so you and he can be together. And he is worried that you might do just that if he were the one to bring it up."

"That is truly amazing. I can see where he's coming from. And I bet Oliver did not give you leave to share that, did he?"

"No, but God did. And in this case, God trumps Oliver. Shane, I understand the issues you have raised. Many look at this world and wonder if there is a God because of all the suffering they see. And then there are those like you who figure that God has better things to do. But let me tell you something. God actually desires a relationship with all of us on this little planet of ours. He could have created us with no chance to choose to serve Him or not. But God desires that we choose to serve Him rather than forcing us to do so. He loved us enough that He provided a way for us to be delivered from the ultimate consequences of sin that plague us on a daily basis. God desires that we accept the perfect gift of salvation that He has provided through the sacrifice of His Son. Do you know the story, Shane?"

"Kate, I actually do. If there's one thing my mom did, it was to take me to church on Christmas and Easter. I never questioned the story. I guess I would say I questioned whether God could care about someone like me. But what you're saying sounds really good. And I think I want to discuss it more in detail, if you don't mind. And I want the peace that you have in your life, Kate, even if it means that Oliver will never be mine. Truly, even if Holly comes back into Oliver's life and he takes her back as his wife, I still want this faith that both you and Oliver have. Can you help me, Kate?"

Kate got up from where she was sitting, took Shane's hand, and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Yes, Shane, I can and will help you by the grace of God. I do believe that my prayers and Oliver's prayers are being answered before our eyes. I am honored to be used of God in your life, and we will work through this together. All right?"

"Yes, Kate, I'm ready."


	10. Unofficial First Date

**(Enjoy your last chapter Holly-free. This chapter is extremely swoon worthy! My daughter kept asking what was wrong, and I had to keep telling here that the chapter was just so romantic. I don't feel I can adequately describe what I see in my mind, but I did try. Enjoy!)**

At exactly 6:45 that evening, Kate pulled into the parking lot of Ruth's Chris Steak House. Shane's eyes became as enormous as saucers. This is a place she had heard about for most of her life, but never had she set foot in such an elegant restaurant. She studied her black dress and began to smooth invisible wrinkles from it. In truth, Shane was beginning to have second thoughts about this evening.

"Well, Shane, this is it," Kate offered. "Aren't you going to get out? I'm sure Oliver is waiting for you."

Shane reluctantly shook her head. "Kate, I can't do this."

"You can't do this? You can't do what?"

"Kate, I have never been to an elite restaurant like this in my life. I'm sure I'm not dressed appropriately, and there is no way on earth that I can let Oliver foot the bill for-"

Kate seized Shane's hand firmly. "Shane McInerney, you cannot be serious! No matter what you feel right now, are you actually going to stand up the man you love more than anything else on earth? Okay, so Oliver's rich. I think you already knew that. This is his favorite restaurant, and you will irreparably break his heart if you don't show up. Have you ever stood up another date?"

Shane somberly bowed her head. "No, Kate, but this is different. I-"

"Furthermore, you need to tell him about your salvation experience. He has no idea that happened to you, and if you thought he struggled to not divulge his feelings to you before, guess how much harder it will be when he hears that. You don't want to miss out on that, do you?"

"But, Kate, I know nothing of proper etiquette. What if I use the wrong fork or insult the chef in some other way? Kate, I have never traveled in fancy circles in my life. If I embarrass him-"

"-he will not even notice since he will have the pleasure of enjoying your company," a male voice outside the car completed.

Shane turned to Oliver who was positioned outside her car door, and her cheeks instantly reddened. "Oliver, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are worried about things that do not matter to me," Oliver said while opening her car door. He extended his hand to her. "Come, princess, it is time for our first date."

"Unofficial date, Oliver," Shane corrected while accepting his hand. "We can't really date until you're free."

He kissed her hand. "Yes, I do believe you are right, Miss Mcinerney."

Kate called, "I'll see you two in the morning. You have the key, right?"

They both nodded, and with that, the car disappeared into the night.

"Shane, I have missed you so much," Oliver stated, as he examined her from head to toe. "And you look absolutely stunning."

Shane bowed her head in embarrassment. "Thank you, Oliver, but-"

Oliver gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "My dear, I have no idea what is troubling you, but I want you to know that there is not a thing in the world that you could do to diminish what I feel for you. I do not care about being societally correct, politically correct, or any other similar issues. I only care about you, and I plan to savor the night with you, sweetheart."

"Goodness, Oliver, you make me feel so faint," Shane whispered, as she steadied herself against him. "I have never swooned in my life, but I feel like I could."

"That is exactly what I wish to hear," Oliver whispered into her ear. "Come, Shane, let us go inside."

He offered her his arm, and she took it with a smile. Together, they entered the restaurant, almost unaware of anything but each other. As they entered, the host checked their reservation, took their coats, and led them to the private dining room that Oliver had reserved. They were seated, and then they were alone again.

"Oh, Oliver, I had no idea you had planned all this for us," Shane gushed. "And I had no idea you were wearing a tux. Goodness, how am I supposed to contain myself?"

Oliver grinned as he took her hand and kissed it. "Princess, do not suppose that you have no effect on me. Your dress is absolutely sumptuous as is everything about you. I am immensely gratified that you are unable to see the thoughts churning inside my brain."

Shane giggled softly. "Oliver, I'm sure I can imagine. As much as we would like to call this a non-date, be both know it technically is one."

"Now, Shane, why is it that you were so apprehensive about coming in?"

"Oh, Oliver, I guess everything hit me at once. I know you're rich, but I guess I don't think about it when we're at the DLO. It boggles my mind to think that you continue to work rather than just sit around and waste your money like so many rich people do."

"Shane, I never aspired to be like that. I suppose my parents did instill a work ethic within me. For that, I will be ever indebted to both of them."

At that moment, a waiter arrived with a two champagne glasses filled with something that was decidedly unusual. Oliver indicated that the waiter was at liberty to deliver the drinks, and Oliver quickly thanked him as the man left the room.

"Uh, Oliver, what exactly is in this glass?" Shane asked with a perplexed expression. "I know that's not champagne or wine or any cocktail I've ever seen. Granted, my knowledge of alcohol is quite limited, but-"

Oliver quickly took her hand and squeezed it. "Shane, I will be honest. I do not drink. Alcoholic drinks, that is. Actually, I never developed a taste for them, and it seemed much more invigorating to try unusual non alcoholic drinks. I do hope you do not mind."

"I don't mind at all, Oliver. Drinking is something I have only done minimally, but that's merely a personal preference. However, I would expect a restaurant such as this to have a fine selection of wines, cocktails, and such."

"Yes, but this is one time that the name O'Toole does have its benefits. I was able to request and receive exactly what I desired. It is that name that reserved this private dining room. My father used to give this restaurant much business when he was entertaining important people in the Microsoft corporation. The owner of this restaurant has never forgotten. that. Therefore, to answer your question, I believe I would ask you to try it before I tell you what it is."

"Why? Is it made up of some kind of weird insect juice or something disgusting like that?"

"No, Shane, I promise," Oliver laughed. "There is nothing veritably unusual in this drink. Go ahead and try it."

Hesitantly, Shane picked up the glass. She prayed as she began to put the glass to her lips that she would like whatever concoction she was about to drink. The last thing she wanted to do was offend Oliver.

As the first drops of liquid touched her tongue, her fears were instantly allayed. The taste was robust with some coffee, chocolate, and almond flavor. She had to stop herself from downing the entire glass since it was so refreshing. She gently set the glass down in front of her and met Oliver's eyes.

"So, Shane, did you find the drink acceptable?" Oliver asked.

Shane thoughtfully replied, "Let's see. How can I put this?"

"You did not enjoy it?" Oliver's face had somewhat fallen.

Shane smiled and kissed Oliver's hand. "Of course, I liked it, Oliver. I was just trying to think of the best way to share that with you. I nearly drank the entire contents in one sitting. I had to force myself to stop."

"Really? You honestly like it?"

"Oliver, I could easily drink a gallon of it, it's so good. But I doubt my figure would survive that."

"Any guesses as to what it is?"

"I know there were coffee, chocolate, and almond flavors. It was also fizzy. So what is it?"

"You actually are not too far off. It is called Chocolate Amaretto Creme."

"So, I was closer than I thought."

"Indeed."

"Well, then , I will have some more." Shane took the glass withfull intention of drinking more, but Oliver put his hand on hers. She looked at him strangely, and he shook his head.

"What is it, Oliver?" she asked.

At that moment, music began playing. Shane was somewhat surprised, and Oliver smiled at her.

"Oliver, did you-"

He nodded and stood. He extended his hand to her, and inquired, "Miss McInerney, may I have this dance?"

Quite charmed, Shane replied, "I would love to, Mr. O'Toole." And with that, she took his hand.

For a few brief moments, Shane and Oliver gazed at each other as only two in love could. In the back of her mind, Shane was attempting to figure out the song that was playing. She knew it was a 1970's tune, but she hadn't been able to place it yet.

Oliver took Shane in his arms, and they began to dance. She was amazed at how smoothly he was gliding across the floor, and it seemed as though his style had improved even over what it had been a few short months before.

"Oliver," Shane chanced.

"Mmm?' Oliver murmured.

"How is it that you have become an even better dancer than I recall?"

Oliver met her eyes with a grin. "Oh, I have my ways."

"Oh, come on, Oliver, that's no answer, and you know it."

Oliver drew her closer and put his lips next to her ear. "What do you think I did in the evenings by myself at home?"

Shane pulled away slightly and eyed him strangely. "Did you take more lessons?"

"That is something I did today. On those lonely evenings by myself, Shane, I practiced."

"By yourself?"

"I realize it sounds bizarre, but yes. And today I visited a dance teacher in town to cement my skills."

At that very moment, Shane heard the following lyrics:

_I don't want clever conversation _

_I never want to work that hard _

_I just want someone that I can talk to _

_I want you just the way you are _

Suddenly, Shane stopped dancing and looked at Oliver in surprise. "Oliver, how on earth did you know that this song is one of my favorites? I know I never told you."

Oliver gazed at her with a sly grin. "It is possible that I called Miss Rita Haywith today and discovered your favorite songs."

Shane threw her arms around Oliver and practically knocked him down. He regained his balance and held her tightly. For a brief moment, they stared at each other. It was clear that they were ready to go to the next level. And it appeared that they were ready to throw caution to the wind.

As their mouths began to seek for each other, Oliver broke away. Shane shook her head a few times as if to snap her out of this dream she was having.

"Shane, I am so sorry," Oliver apologized as he sat back down. "I should never have chanced that."

Shane sat across from him and tried to take his hand. "No, Oliver-"

"No, Shane," Oliver said as he stood and turned his back to her. "I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew what Iwanted. I prayed all day long that God would give me the strength to resisttemptation. I was so certain that I would not try to push us any further. And then there you were in my arms. And, Shane, I decided that I did not care about what was right. I wanted you, and I was going to have you no matter what."

"Oh, Oliver, don't be too hard on yourself." She got up and put her arms around him from behind. He closed his eyes in an attempt not to weep. "Oliver, please, don't do this to yourself. You picked out a beautiful Billy Joel song-one of my all-time favorites-and I'm the one who threw myself at you. Don't beat yourself up. It's not all your fault."

"But, Shane-"

"Oh, but Shane, nothing. Come on, Oliver, turn around." Shane forcefully turned him to face her. He tried to avoid her eyes, but she refused to allow him to do so. "Now, let's recognize the important thing. God stopped us before we could go too far. I wanted to go too far, and you wanted to go too far. And thanks to the prayers you prayed and the ones I prayed this morning and afternoon, nothing happened."

"I expect you are right, Shane, I-" Suddenly, Oliver's head shot up. "Wait a minute, Shane. Did you say God? Did you say you were praying? Are you merely patronizing me?"

Shane smiled at him. "Think for a moment, Oliver. Have I ever talked like that before?"

"Not that I recall."

"So the logical conclusion would be-"

"Shane McInerney, have you become a Christian?"

Shane nodded. Oliver threw his arms around her and twirled her around a few times. Shane implored him to set her down.

"Oh, Shane, I could kiss you right now," Oliver exclaimed. "But I will not. At least not like I wish to." He kissed the top of her head and released her. "So, my dear, how was this accomplished?"

"Oh, you mean my salvation? You can thank Kate for talking with me this morning. But don't discount your role. I have been seeking for a while, and she merely reaped what had been sown."

"I have to say, Shane, that this is the most marvelous information I could have received tonight."

"Kate told me you might be pretty excited. She even hinted that you might struggle to contain yourself. I am guessing she was right."

"The woman knows me quite well."

"But just to set your mind at rest, and I'm being serious right now, no matter what ultimately happens between us, I'm not backing out on my commitment to God. I know it would be hard if things didn't-"

Oliver placed his finger on her lips to quiet her. "Well, we need not discuss that this evening."

For a brief moment, an impish though crossed Shane's mind, and she decided she could not resist in spite of the palatial surroundings.

"Ouch!" Oliver shouted as he quickly withdrew his finger from Shane's mouth. "What on earth?"

Shane merely giggled in response. "Oh, I'm sorry, Oliver. I had no idea I had accidentally bitten your finger. I was only trying to kiss it."

Oliver looked at her quizzically, attempting to conceal his amusement. "Right, Miss McInerney. And you expect me to believe that balderdash?"

"Balderdash? Why, Oliver, what cause would I give you to doubt my sincerity?"

"My dear, I realize this is not the time nor the place to get even with you, and trust me, I have several ideas I would act on in a heartbeat. Mark my words, Miss Shane Mcinerney, I will reimburse you adequately for your antics."

For a brief moment, Shane worried that she had overstepped the line. "You don't mind, do you, Oliver? I really didn't hurt you, did I?"

Oliver grinned and captured her hand steadily between his own. "No, Shane. It was a shock more than anything. And I believe that under other circumstances, it could have led to much more."

"You know I am only having fun and-"

"Shane, this is no problem. If anything, I appreciate the levity you bring to our times together. I believe it dissipates the tension between us. And I believe you know to what tension I refer."

"Yes, Oliver, I do."

"I promise that if I believe you ever go too far to the point where I am uncomfortable, I will let you know. And the same is true for you. Are we agreed?"

"Yes, Oliver."

"The most massive problem I have is that I cannot react the way I would like to every time. And this is one of those times."

Shane turned away in order to conceal her grin.

Oliver folded his arms and studied her with a wary glint in his eye. "All right, Miss McInerney, whatever do you find so amusing now?"

"I'm sorry, Oliver, I was merely thinking about how very few would have ever dreamed that such an animal lived inside of you. You appear so calm and collected on the exterior, and I don't think anyone would believe anything differently, dear."

"I do hope, Shane, that you know it is your fault."

"My fault? Why on earth would it be my fault, Oliver?"

Oliver smiled and clasped her hand. "Come here, Shane. You are so far away."

Shane allowed Oliver to position her on his lap. He held her snugly as she melted into him. It was so tempting to take things too far yet again, but both of them were leaning on the Lord for strength and guidance.

"Oliver," Shane whispered.

Oliver kissed the back of her neck. "Yes?"

"Oliver, you know that drives me crazy!"

In response, he kissed the back of her neck again. "Are you asking me to cease?"

"Oliver, it seems that I was going to say something, but you put all those thoughts out of my mind."

"That is my plan, princess."

"Oh, I remember what I was going to say. Oliver, are we going to be eating any time soon?"

"Shane, I have all the nourishment I need right here in my arms."

Before Oliver could do anything else, Shane jumped out of his arms. "No, Oliver, you know I can't handle that. As much as I would love it."

"I know, Shane, I realize I should not tempt you like that. I apologize."

Shane smiled. "Now, Oliver, there is no need to apologize. I'm glad you don't hold back completely. If I ever can't handle it, I'll let youknow. However, I have to admit that I'm hungry, and I think I would do better with some nourishment. Fromfood."

"Oh, Shane, I greatly anticipate the day I do not have to reign in my basest desires."

"Me, too, Mr. O'Toole. But right now-"

"Dinner. Yes, indeed, Shane."

Throughout the rest of dinner, Oliver and Shane were much more sedate. It appeared that both were in deep contemplation, and they also were relishing their time of just being together. Once the meal was complete and dessert was imminent, a silence fell upon the two of them that neither seemed very willing to break.

Finally, Oliver chanced to speak. "Shane?"

"Yes?" Shane said as she expectantly peered into his eyes.

"Do you mind if I move this chair closer to you? I have not minded sitting across from you while we were eating, but-"

"I'll do you one better, Oliver." She stood and nestled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You do realize, Miss McInerney, that you are in a somewhat tenuous position?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'll take my chances, Mr. O'Toole."

"Was the food acceptable?"

"Absolutely delicious, Oliver. Possibly the best steak I have ever eaten."

"I do hope you saved room for dessert."

"I can think of more than one way to work up an appetite."

"Shane, be careful. I may not be able to restrain this animal within me."

They both laughed, and Oliver kissed her ear.

"Oliver, caution," Shane warned. "Don't get too carried away."

"My dear, I am already carried away. Your charm has overwhelmed me," Oliver stated.

"Goodness, Oliver, what a swoon worthy statement."

"I am not finished as of yet, sweetheart. I believe Shakespeare said it best. 'Hear my soul speak:

The very instant that I saw you, did My heart fly to your service.'"

Shane leaned back and laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Oliver, I never want this night to end. I am absolutely consumed by you."

"Actually, Shane, as much as I could have devoured you, I did contain myself. I have no doubt you would be a rare morsel to sample."

"Oh, you," she scolded him as she tried to swat at him. Instead, he captured her hand with a smile and kissed it.

"Miss McInerney?" Oliver breathed.

"Yes, Mr. O'Toole?" Shane responded.

"Before we have our dessert, would you do me the honor of dancing once more with me?"

"I would be delighted, oh prince of my dreams."

"Goodness, Shane, you are not the only one who may be reeling due to high-octane romance. I would say your charm is quite alluring."

"Glad to know it, Oliver."

At that moment, another of Shane's favorite songs began playing through the speakers. She smiled and rose to her feet in anticipation. Oliver stood and bowed to her, and she responded with a captivating curtsy. They began swaying to the music, and Shane even found herself softly humming along.

"Pleased to see I was able to provide another of your preferred songs," Oliver commented.

Shane sighed contentedly. "I'm so glad that Rita has a photographic memory. It has been so long since I've heard this song. Celine Dion is indeed a master when it comes to romance, in my humble opinion."

"I was not familiar with either song, but they seem quite fascinating, even though this music is out of my comfort zone."

Oliver drew Shane closer to himself as the music swelled.

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me_

_The light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration, through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

On the last words of that line, a dark shadow passed before Oliver's eyes, and he abruptly stopped dancing. He backed away from Shane with a confused look. Sensing potentially debilitating dizziness, he sat down and placed his head in his hands.

At once, the distressed Shane came to Oliver's aid. "Oliver, what is it? Are you all right?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Shane. None. I merely feel dizzy."

"Have you ever had that happen before?"

"Not of which I am aware."

The song concluded, and Oliver was no longer woozy. He looked up at Shane and said, "That is one of the strangest experiences I have ever had. Now that the music is completed, I am no longer feeling ill."

"Really? That is very peculiar and troubling. Are you sure you don't need to go to the doctor? I don't want you to have another episode. Are you sure you're okay?"

Oliver considered his physical well-being for a moment. He was never one to experience fainting spells, and there seemed to be no reason for this unusual incident. Inwardly, his mind seemed to indicate that the music that had just completed had a degree of negativity associated with it, but he was certain that he had not previously heard that song. How on earth could-never mind.

"Shane, you may have a point. Do you mind if we skip dessert?"

Shane went back to her chair to retrieve her purse. "No problem at all, Oliver."

Oliver stood up and noted that he felt perfectly normal. "Shane, it would appear that all is well now. I am completely perplexed, but maybe I just go too hot. I do apologize for cutting our evening short."

Shane kissed his cheek and whispered, "I really don't mind, Oliver. My figure will thank you. And in truth, I am quite tired. I can imagine that you are as well. No matter what, this was an amazing first non-date."

Oliver encircled her waist with his arms and held her tightly. "Princess, tonight was the beginning of what I sincerely hope will be an amazing experience in the future." He kissed her forehead. "Shall we go?"

She accepted his proffered arm. "Yes, indeed, my treasured prince."

Oliver stopped and gave her a smoldering look. "Oh, Shane, you are playing with fire now."

"I'll try not to get burned."


	11. The Black Shadow is Cast

_**(Here it is. The chapter you all have been dreading. Pay attention to the little things. Those things will become important later on.)**_

Shane looked up from her laptop and stretched her neck. Although being back at the DLO was rewarding to a degree, there was something inside of her that relished reliving the past week in Pennsylvania. This was her first day back, and it pained her to be apart from Oliver for the morning. He had been called into a department meeting, and Norman and Rita were out on assignment. Shane had been diligently searching for addresses and information to match the wealth of letters that kept streaming into their office, and she felt overwhelmed at the enormity of the task.

The day before they had left Pennsylvania, the police had contacted Shane concerning the murder case. They had given her the phone number and e-mail of the retired missionary widow who had served at the hospital during the summer Oliver's parents had been there. Unfortunately, she also discovered that the survivors of the Yemen trip were unwilling to cooperate in the case. She had not shared either detail with Oliver because she did not wish to depress him nor get his hopes up. She planned on contacting Marty Keohn (the widow in question) very soon, and she silently prayed that something concrete would be uncovered soon. She wanted nothing more than to find closure for Oliver.

With new resolve, Shane began the daunting task of sorting through the mail yet again. This was definitely the worst part of the job for her. She hoped that her other three cohorts would return soon to help with this distasteful part of the job. She never minded the research aspect of the job, but she sometimes found the mundane tasks extremely laborious.

"Oh goodness," Shane mumbled to herself. "I don't know why I'm knocking myself out so much here. Let's see what this next letter is."

She reached for a rather battered envelope, and she began to examine it from every angle. She was grateful that she had convinced the powers that be to purchase a scanner. Very often, she found that scanning the illegible print and manipulating it on the computer led to amazing discoveries. And there was no way she was going to read this address without the aid of her computer.

As she placed the envelope on the scanner and waited for the computer to do its work, she began to dream about and remember Oliver. It seemed that was all she thought about lately. And whenever she did, she struggled to keep the giddy smile off her face. How on earth could God have blessed her with the promise of such an incredible man in her life?

"My love!" a masculine voice shouted and grabbed her from behind.

"Good grief, Oliver!" Shane yelled, as she placed a hand dramatically over her heart.

He merely chuckled and kissed her cheek in response. "Well, good morning to you, too, my dear."

"I swear I never hear you enter the DLO. I don't know how you do it."

"Many years of practice, princess."

"So how was your meeting?"

He moved to his desk and sat down with a sigh. "Oh, how they always are. Vapid in the extreme. But necessary."

"Any word on Norman and Rita?"

"Yes. They are investigating a misdirected box containing a baby alligator."

Shane halted her work and stared at him incredulously. "Baby alligator? You must be joking."

"No, I am in earnest. This is the post office, my dear. You know that we occasionally get unusual parcels. And since we are the DLO, we get the most unusual of the unusual."

"Well, I have to admit that sounds more exciting than sorting through these letters. Working by myself on this is exceptionally tedious."

"Shane, in light of the fact we only just returned to work this morning, I can certainly permit you to take a brief respite. In fact, I would welcome one."

Shane resumed her work without a look in his direction. "No, Oliver. I would rather get this done and possibly have a break later. If you wish to give me a hand-"

"Oh, Shane, I will give you a hand." He began to make his way to her desk. "n fact, I will give you two hands."

Oliver attempted to take her in his arms, but Shane pushed him away. Bewilderment enveloped his face.

"Oliver, you know very well that we are way behind due to last week," Shane scolded matter-of-factly. "If we even hope to weed through this never ending pile of letters, we need to get busy."

"Oh, come, Shane. You cannot veritably tell me that a ten-minute reprieve will make a major difference in our work load."

Attempting to conceal a grin, Shane chided, "Oliver, I know from experience that ten minutes with you soon becomes an hour or longer."

Oliver gawked at her in mock innocence. "Why, Shane, how could you say such a thing?"

With a giggle, Shane looked up from her work and hit his shoulder playfully. He captured her hand and kissed it.

"Oliver," Shane pleaded, "let me work in peace."

"Why?" Oliver whispered in her ear.

"Oliver O'Toole, do I need to remind you that we are at work?"

"I am fully aware of that, Miss McInerney. And the last time I checked, I was your superior."

Shane rolled her eyes. "Oh for crying out loud, Oliver, I just can't win with you."

"Gratifying to hear you admit defeat for a change."

"Oliver, I really need to work, and I am not going to permit you to distract me."

Oliver turned her towards him and tilted her chin up so her eyes met his. "Look, my dear, I have a proposition."

"Yes, Oliver?" she sighed.

"Are you willing to participate in a wager?"

"What kind of wager, Oliver?"

"How about this? You work, and I will do my best to distract you."

"Oh, Oliver, this is ridiculous!"

"Permit me to finish. I promise not to kiss you nor draw you into any kind of embrace. I will not pull you away from your work. You work, and I am only able to regale you with my antics."

"No touching at all?"

"I could be open to that," Oliver responded noncommittally..

"What's in it for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"A wager means that the winner gets something."

"Oh, and you figure you will be the victor?"

"Of course."

"The winner takes the loser out for dinner. I win if I succeed in distracting you from your work."

"What constitutes my being distracted?"

"If you are distracted, you will no longer be able to work."

"And how long will this wager last?"

"No set time."

She stomped her foot agitatedly. "Oliver!"

"All right, Shane, let us say five minutes."

"Somehow, Oliver, I sense that you have something up your sleeve. I know very well I should not even consider this. And I honestly don't know why I am."

Putting his arms around her, he grinned. "Because you cannot resist my charm."

Shane forcefully thrust him away from her. "Puh-lease, Oliver O'Toole. You honestly think I can't resist you?"

"I know you cannot."

Shane intensely studied Oliver and noticed his immensely self-assured grin. She was well aware of the fact that she should listen to her head and not agree to this crazy scheme of his, but she also wished to vanquish him. She could not allow him to win this time around.

"Very well, Mr. O'Toole. I accept the terms of the wager," Shane agreed as she returned to work. "And just so you know, I would love Italian food tonight."

Oliver concealed a laugh. "You truly expect to be the victor, do you not?"

"Yes, I do. And I expect you to follow the rules you have laid out. I'll set the timer on my computer so you can't cheat that way either."

"Goodness, Shane, do you genuinely expect me to cheat?"

Shane looked at him suspiciously. "Let's just put it this way. I am certain that you have something up your sleeve, and I don't trust you. But I am now officially ignoring you."

And with that, Shane returned to her work. She had remembered to set the timer on her computer, and she was surprised that Oliver grew so quiet. She tried to watch for him out of the corner of her eye, but she did not want him to know that she was searching for him.

Suddenly, Shane felt an unexpected sensation on the sides of her waist, and her brain was quite befuddled to ascertain the source. As perplexed as she was, the feeling was quite disruptive and almost irksome. Worse still, she had an overwhelming desire to laugh.

And then the realization hit her. Oliver was tickling her, and it had been ages since anyone had done that! She had no idea how she was going to keep from letting him win, but she was determined to continue with her work no matter what. If he ever knew, she would be lost. Why on earth would this man put her in this position?

Shane checked the timer on the computer as she tried to appear unaffected by Oliver's shenanigans. She had two minutes left in this wager, and it now seemed like an eternity as her resolve was failing. She was convinced that he had planned this for some time, and she knew he was getting even with her for her pranks. She honestly was not mad, but she only wished she could endure.

Finally, she gave in and laughed. "All right, Oliver, you trickster, you win! Now stop!"

Oliver attempted to appear innocent. "Shane, whatever are you talking about? Are you admitting defeat?"

"You know I am! Now stop!"

"Why, Shane, I cannot imagine what the trouble is."

"Oliver O'Toole!"

Oliver chuckled and let her go.

"It would appear, Oliver, that you have won this wager," Shane said angrily. "But let the record show that you did cheat. You said not touching! Furthermore, that was downright mean!"

In mock hurt, Oliver said, "Mean? Why, Shane, how could you even think such a thing?"

"Oliver, I know you were getting back at me for all those pranks in Pennsylvania, but honestly!"

"Shane, I do not know why you are so upset. I only-"

Shane turned to him with eyes of ire. "Oliver, you knew what you were going to do. You planned it ahead of time. And-"

Oliver took her hand tentatively. "-And you are truly not upset with me because you know you deserved it, and you really believe I was quite clever to do it." He kissed her hand. "That is what you intended to say, right, princess?"

Shane looked at him and laughed in spite of herself. "Oliver O'Toole, I do not know how you do it. I should be boiling mad at you right now, and yet I don't feel that way."

"Shane, believe me when I say I was not attempting to hurt you in any way."

"Oh, Oliver, I know that. I can't say I was truly mad at you. If I don't miss my guess, you have considered doing that for a long time."

"You could say that. From the first moment that you and I had the misunderstanding about the pizza, I wanted to attack you. And the night of our date, oh, it was so tempting. The strange thing is tickling is something that goes way back in my childhood before my mother started working. And, you, my dear, are the one who brought this desire out of me. You affect me like no one else, and I sometimes feel like I am a child again."

"Oh, Oliver, you are quite something. I can't even recall the last time I was tickled even remotely like that. But you indeed won. Albeit not quite fair and square, but you won nonetheless."

"Why would you say my win was not equitable?"

"Oliver O'Toole, I believe the agreement was no touching."

"My dear Miss McInerney, that is where you are wrong. You stated that, but I never officially agreed to it, did I?"

Shane considered the situation for a moment. "My goodness, Oliver, you are right. I never had you figured for a swindler."

Oliver kissed her forehead. "You know, princess, I do not plan to collect my winnings. In fact, I never did. I am quite happy to take you out tonight."

"Now, now, Oliver, a wager is a wager. And I probably owe you reluctant thanks."

"And why is that?"

"Well, Oliver, when you came in, I was so uptight. About many things. You were right in that I should have taken a break when you mentioned it, but I chose not to. The fact that you got me to laugh, even though the way in which you did it is despicable, has greatly relaxed me."

Oliver took Shane in his arms and whispered, "Methinks thou doth protest too much."

"Oliver, something tells me I shouldn't trust you."

Oliver kissed her cheek. "And why is that, my dear?"

"I just somehow think that-Oliver!"

As both Shane and Oliver both continued their jocular behavior at the DLO with much laughter and banter, they were quite unaware of the dark shadow that entered the office. In the midst of all this tomfoolery, a tall, skinny blonde appeared in the outer part of the office. She regarded the unfolding scene with disdain and a haughty smile. If anyone had spied her, they would have been drawn to her obvious glamor.

The woman positioned herself in the brightest area of the office and struck a provocative pose. "And is this the way a husband properly welcomes home his loving wife?" she voiced.

At the sound of her voice, both Shane and Oliver ceased. Oliver's blood ran cold as he knew exactly whose voice he had just heard. And Shane seemed to remember the voice from another life, but she also knew who this had to be.

Oliver straightened his clothes and stood to face the woman whom he had married seven years ago-Holly O'Toole. He was at a complete loss for words as he took in the view before him. There stood Holly, the woman he thought he had loved at one time. However, all he felt now as he stared at her was repulsion, shock, and anger. He did not even feel an ounce of fervor nor joy.

"Well, Oliver, aren't you going to say anything?" Holly asked with a sneer. "Or are you too busy flirting with that blonde bimbo?"

Oliver found his voice. "Holly, I never expected-"

"Obviously, you didn't expect to see me," she drawled as she slinked to his side. "I never would have dreamed that I would leave you for a moment and you would break your vows for some tramp. Who is she? Your secretary?"

"Holly, this is not what it appears," Oliver stated with a tremor in his voice.

"Oh, Oliver," Shane began, "it-"

"Miss McInerney, please," Oliver hushed her. "Uh, Holly, this is my fellow worker, Miss Shane McInerney. She is the one you have to thank for the letter you received in the mail. Her diligence and forbearance against all odds led us to your address. Which, Holly, you never did send."

Holly seated herself on a nearby stool. "Oh, didn't I?"

"No, Holly, you never did," Oliver breathed.

Holly crossed her legs seductively, revealing her perfectly tanned legs. "I'm afraid you're wrong, Ollie."

Oliver cringed at the name. "Holly, you know I detest that name."

Holly sniggered, "Why, Ollie, I do believe you're embarrassed. In front of this ditzy blonde, for sure."

"And that's another thing, Holly!" Oliver shouted.

Sensing that he would explode, Shane jumped between Oliver and Holly. "Oliver, it's not worth it. Just calm down."

"Oh, is little Shaney-waney going to keep little Ollie-lollie in line?" Holly cooed.

At that very moment, Shane twirled around to face Holly. "That's it! Mercedes! Mercedes Wesley! I knew I recognized you!"

Stunned, Holly looked around the office. "Whatever are you talking about? I am Holly O'Toole. The dear and loving wife of the man you were pawing when I came in."

Shane shook her head. "1994, Ballard High School. Washington state. I was the new girl. And for some unknown reason, you decided to wage war against me from the beginning. And you went by the name Mercedes. Don't you remember?"

Holly glared at Shane. "I believe you have me confused with someone else."

"You mean to tell me you don't remember when you set those boys on me and you spread those vicious rumors about my being easy. And then I finally got something over you. It was-"

"Why, Shaney!" Holly stood and put her arms around Shane in a spurious hug. "I almost didn't recognize you. You've gained so much weight since high school."

Shane broke away from Holly with a look of disgust. "So, Holly, what about this name change?"

Oliver had observed the entire exchange with a profoundly perturbed look. "Yes, Holly, I am not aware of-"

"No big deal, Ollie dear," Holly explained. "My full name is Holly Mercedes Wesley. I was tired of people making fun of my first name, so I went by my middle name. Until you came along, Ollie."

Holly touched his cheek and began to plant a kiss on it, but Oliver stopped her. "Holly, why did I never know this? We have been married for seven years!"

Shane placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder in an effort to calm him. Holly immediately slapped her hand away. Shane lost her balance and nearly fell to the floor. Oliver rushed to her aid, but Shane motioned for him to stay away.

"How dare you touch my husband, you blonde bimbo!" Holly hissed. "Just because we knew each other in high school does not give you the right to steal my Ollie away from me."

Oliver had finally had enough, and he approached his wife furiously. "Holly, just because you are my wife does not give you the right to come in here and dominate everything. You do not get to throw people around, and you do not get to act like you and I have a happy marriage. You are the one who left two years ago. You are the one who did not leave a forwarding address despite your protestations to the contrary. You are the one who broke my heart, and it was Shane who healed it. You will not call her names, insult her, or accuse her any further. Yes, you are my wife. Yes, I am a Christian. Yes, I am an honorable man. And yes, Shane and I care deeply for each other. I'm not ashamed of any of those things."

Holly looked stricken for a moment, and then she sashayed to Oliver, put her arms around his neck, and forcefully drew him into a kiss. Stricken, Shane went back to her desk and sat down. She knew that Oliver and Holly were married, but it was so troubling to see Holly kiss the only man in the world that Shane loved.

Oliver finally disengaged himself from Holly and retrieved his handkerchief to wipe the lipstick off his face. Holly tittered at his obviously red cheeks. She began poking his sides, and he continued to fend her off with an expression of disgust.

"Holly, you know I do not like that!" Oliver cried. "It's extremely painful."

"Oh, but dahling, don't you remember how much fun we had in the bedroom when I poked you like this?" Holly giggled.

"Holly, I never liked this, and I would thank you not to discuss such intimate details in public."

"Oh, you mean in front of your mistress?"

Shane stomped over to where Holly and Oliver were and took Holly's arms away from Oliver. "Holly Mercedes O'Toole, I am not Oliver's mistress. He never asked me to have an affair, and I would not have done that if he had. We are good friends, and I will not stand by and see you hurt the man I lo-uh-care about."

Instantly, Shane's cheeks exploded with crimson shades of rage and mortification. She had nearly spoken those words that she had been learning to announce to Oliver, but that confession almost came out at a disastrous time. She was certain Holly perceived her misstep, and she could only imagine the turmoil now.

Oliver had heard the words the Shane had almost uttered, and it affected him quite differently. Somehow Holly's return meant nothing to him. He had longed for the words "I love you" to drop from Shane's lips, and now she had all but said them. He wanted to spirit Shane away and get lost with her for eternity, but he knew he could not without resolving the "Holly" issue. His wife was here, and it was time to take the necessary actions.

"Isn't that sweet, Ollie?" Holly mocked. "Little Shaney-waney almost slipped up and said she loved you. Too bad she's in love with a married man. What does the Bible have to say about that, Ollie dear?"

Defeated, Oliver went to his desk and collapsed into his chair. Holly followed him.

"Are you looking it up, Ollie dear?" Holly asked. "Do you mind if I sit in your lap before Blondie does?"

He tried to protest, but Holly insisted on sitting down firmly on Oliver's lap. Unfortunately, Oliver was now face to face with everything distasteful about his wife. Thankfully, she was thin enough that it was fairly simple to keep her on his lap (not that he wanted to). Her blonde hair was a different shade than he remembered from two years ago. Then again, she had been living in Paris. Her makeup was plastered on her face thicker than a clown's, in his opinion. However, it would appear that her outfit was the worst part. He could not conceive of how to describe it, but it left very little to the imagination. It was evident that Holly O'Toole had made a break with the woman he ever thought he loved.

"Oh, darling," Holly gushed, "it's so good to be back with you. I've missed you so much."

"Really?" Oliver asked incredulously. "Holly, you certainly could have fooled me. You have not contacted me in two years."

"Oh, Ollie-lollie, I honestly left the address at the hotel desk. I promise, snookie-ookums!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Holly, please stop with all those frivolous names."

Holly positioned her head on his chest. "Oh, Oliver, have I been replaced? Does the tramp over there call you cutsie names now?"

Oliver nudged Holly off his lap as he stood up. "Holly, you have got to stop calling Shane names. This is a place of business, and-"

"And what I saw when I walked in was professional?" Holly said as she patted her hair back into place.

"Holly, what you saw was taken out of context," Oliver explained as he walked to the fridge for a Yoo-hoo.

"Still drinking the soft stuff, Ollie?" Holly giggled. "I was so hoping that you would have grown up some in the time I've been gone."

"Holly, could you possibly stop needling me? I don't recall your ever being quite this annoying."

"Annoying? Why, Ollie, you can't be serious."

Holly threw herself at Oliver which caused his opened Yoo-hoo to fall to the ground. In horror, he watched as the drink spilled on the floor. Due to Holly's high heels, she slipped on the chocolate drink. Oliver endeavored to catch her before she fell, but there was nothing he could do. She was wearing a skimpy skirt, and on impact, it tore halfway up the back.

While Holly was surveying the damage, Oliver and Shane cast furtive glances at each other. They did not chance to stare long because they knew they would both be laughing, and that would only make the issue that much worse.

Concealing all amusement, Oliver asked, "Holly, are you okay?"

Holly let out a few expletives without apology.

"Uh, Holly, I would appreciate your not using that kind of language," Oliver said quietly. "How can I help you?"

"You and your horrid office, filthy drinks, and oh-" and she let out another string of expletives.

"Uh, Holly, what would you like to do about your, uh, skirt?" Oliver inquired.

Holly looked at her skirt and noticed that it was rent. "Oliver! What am I going to do? My clothes are all out in the taxi?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "You have kept a taxi waiting this entire time?"

"Of course, Ollie. You have the money after all."

"Would you like me to get your suitcase and-"

"No, Ollie. Take off your jacket."

"What?"

"You heard me, Oliver. Take off your jacket."

"Uh, Holly, if you use this and get chocolate on it-"

"Oh, we'll throw it away, Ollie-lollie. You can always buy another. This one is probably old anyway."

Reluctantly, Oliver removed his coat and gave it to Holly. She proceeded to mop up the mess and throw the jacket around her waist to conceal the torn area of her skirt. Oliver knew that this suit jacket would never be the same again.

Holly held out her hand to Oliver, and he helped her up.

"Uh, Ollie, you may wish to speak to Blondie," Holly said. "She hasn't done one lick of work since I got here. I would dock her pay, if I were you."

"Which we're glad you're not," Shane mumbled.

Holly approached Shane's desk and looked her in the eye with a smirk. "You think you're so pretty and sweet and clean, Shaney, but I know who you really are. I remember high school, and I doubt you've told any of those stories to Oliver. Once he hears about what you're really like, he will drop you so fast, your head will barely have time to spin. So, tramp, you leave my husband alone!"

Shane ignored Holly and focused her eyes on her laptop screen.

"Holly, where are you planning to stay?" Oliver asked.

She turned to him with a sickly smile. "Are you still living out in the middle of nowhere? In the God-forsaken place called Boulder?"

"Yes, Holly, I am."

Holly grimaced. "Well, I'm certainly not staying there."

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief.

"So," Holly continued, "you will set me up with a fancy hotel in the town. In fact, let's go into Denver, and we can find the most exclusive place to stay."

"Holly, how long are you planning to stay."

Holly took her long fingernail and traced Oliver's ear seductively. "That's entirely up to you, Ollie. We have plenty to discuss, but not tonight. Let's head to Scranton. You can put me up in a hotel. We'll eat dinner together. And maybe I can convince you to claim your conjugal rights and stay with me at the hotel. It's been so long since we made whoopee."

Oliver's ears turned instantly red. "Holly, enough. Kindly go out to the taxi. I have to complete a couple things here, and I will be right down."

"You mean you're going to stay in here with your blonde bimbo?"

"Shane is the only worker who will be remaining here. She has been here for the briefest time of all of us. So I need to make sure that she understands what to do."

"All right, dahling." She passionately kissed him yet again. "Five minutes, Ollie, and not another sec. Or I'll send out a search party after you." Holly left the office.

Oliver turned to Shane and noticed she appeared to be working hard. He swiftly went to her desk and grasped her hand. She did not look at him. "Shane, please, I am so, so sorry that you had to go through all this. She has turned into someone I do not even know. I promise you that-"

Shane yanked her hand from Oliver. "-she won't insult me again? That you'll divorce her quickly and quietly? That you two won't kiss in the office again?" Shane burst into tears. Instantly, Oliver took her in his arms.

"Oh, Shane, I'm so very sorry," Oliver whispered. "No one should have to go through something like this."

"I know you have to go back to her, Oliver, but-"

"Sh, princess. I will not remain married to her as things stand. I already made up my mind this past week. There is no way I'm going to lose you."

"But, Oliver, she'll use me to take you for everything you have. She'll accuse us of having an affair. She'll-"

Oliver placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Shane McInerney, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right here and now. But I will keep my promise to you."

"Oh, Oliver."

"Shane, thank you for what you almost divulged today."

Tentatively, Shane looked up at him. "You're not mad?"

"On the contrary, darling. To know that you feel the same about me as I do you put my mind at ease." He kissed the top of her head.

"Oliver, you'd better get out to that taxi. Or you'll really have a problem on your hands."

"Princess, I want you to know. The times we have had together mean more than you could ever possibly know, and I am confident that God will work in our favor. There is no way under the sun I could ever go back to Holly."

"Oliver, I know you'll do the honorable thing. You'll follow what God wants for you. I just can't believe that I knew your wife in high school. She never told you her middle name?"

"No, she didn't. And to think that she called you all those horrible names and-"

"Oliver, it's no matter. I think it was positively poetic justice that she fell the way she did."

"It was at that, was it not? As Shakespeare does indeed say, 'Sweet are the uses of adversity.'"

"I believe you're right, Oliver. Something good will come of this. But if you don't get going, she'll have your hide."

Oliver turned to leave, and then turned and kissed Shane's cheek. "Shane, if I can contact you later-"

"Oliver, please don't worry about me. Take care of your wife. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Very well, princess. Till tomorrow."

With a heavy heart, Oliver left the DLO. Shane watched him go and waited until she was positive he was gone and in the taxi. That is when she burst into the most bitter tears she had ever known. It was as though the floodgates of heaven had opened, and the pain she sensed inside was worse than anything she had ever felt. To think that Holly was really Mercedes. And there was no doubt in Shane's mind that Holly was going to do everything in her power and beyond to see that the marriage was restored. Shane was assured that God was in control, but how on earth could she be asked to walk through-

Suddenly, Shane heard some voices and saw the DLO office door open once again. Immediately, she knew that Rita and Norman were coming back, and she had to compose herself. She could not tell them what had happened.

_Oh no!_ Shane thought as she looked at the remnants of the Yoo-hoo drink on the floor. _I've got to go clean that up. What on earth can I use?_

She searched quickly for a rag or paper towel, but she was not swift enough.

"Oh, Shane, hi, "Rita greeted with a smile. "It is so good to see you back. How are things today?"

Shane looked at Rita with red, weepy eyes and attempted to act like everything was normal. "Oh, very busy, Rita. Nice to see you and Norman back."

Norman looked at the floor and noticed the obvious mess. "What happened here?"

Madly wiping her eyes with her hands, Shane responded, "Oh, we, I mean I, I mean-Oh, Norman!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Shane fell into Norman's arms, crying. Norman had no idea what to do, and he looked to Rita for support. Sensing the situation, Rita took Shane from Norman's arms and began to comfort her friend. Norman took on the task of cleaning the mess on the floor.

"Shane, whatever is the problem?" Rita asked. "Is it Oliver? Is he all right?"

"Oh, Rita," Shane cried intensely. "Holly came back!"

"What?" Rita and Norman said simultaneously.

Shane nodded while trying to get control of herself. "Yes, she did. She came back and started bossing Oliver around and calling me all sorts of horrid names. The worst part is that she and I went to high school together!"

"Shane, you can't be serious," Rita exclaimed.

"Remember when I told you, Rita, about all my struggles in high school?"

"Yes. You said the girl's name was Mercedes."

"Well, Holly is actually Mercedes."

"What? How can that be?"

"Her full name is Holly Mercedes Wesley O'Toole."

"My goodness, I had no idea."

"Rita, how on earth did she and Oliver ever get married? I watched the two of them and-"

"Oh, Shane, I didn't know Oliver when he wasn't married. And Holly never came around the DLO much. She always seemed nice. A little nauseatingly sweet at times, but accomplished, put together, and very desirous of Oliver's attention."

Norman, who had just cleaned up the spill, chanced, "Uh, Rita, there are a couple things you didn't know about Holly."

"What, Norman?" Rita asked with a perplexed expression. "I'm not sure I follow you."

"Nor do I," Shane said.

It was clear that Norman was very uncomfortable, but he opened up just the same. "Well, there were a couple times when Holly was a little bit too friendly to me."

Shane and Rita stared at Norman in shock.

He continued. "Oh, I know I never mentioned it, but Holly did make me feel a bit uncomfortable at times."

"What do you mean, Norman?" Rita asked.

"I would rather not talk about it." He walked over to his desk and attempted to get busy with his work.

"I'll ask him later," Rita whispered. "I think he's just a bit embarrassed about it all."

"We have got to get Holly away from Oliver and the DLO," Shane said. "The way she treated him was more horrid than anything I have ever seen."

Rita took Shane's hand. "Shane, remember. God is in control, and He will lead us. Don't do anything rash."

"Oh, I won't," Shane promised. "I'm so sorry I was a bit of a mess when you came in."

"Oh, come now, Shane, what are friends for?" Rita said with a smile.

"And, Norman, I owe you an apology too," Shane said. "I didn't mean to throw myself at you. You were just the closest thing to me when I lost it."

"No trouble, Shane," Norman stated. "After all, we're all friends. It's the least I could do."

"Well, I'm done with being emotional. Let's get back to work," Shane declared..

"Will you be all right, Shane?" Rita asked.

Shane beamed. "With friends like you, how could I not be?"


	12. The Runaway

_**(Rest assured, friends. Holly is only mentioned in the story. You will not have to see her during this chapter. Breathe a sigh of relief. This is a shorter, but important chapter. Enjoy!)**_

With tired eyes, Shane stared at her laptop. She knew the hour was late, but she had to do something to keep her mind off of Oliver and Holly. And possibly by doing her own research, she would be able to complete what the Scranton police department had been unable to do. Or unwilling. She honestly wasn't sure which it was. They had been pleasant and helpful, but like all police, they were overworked and underpaid.

For a moment, Shane stared off into space and remembered all that she and Oliver had done over the past couple of weeks. She had fallen so hopelessly in love with him, and it had been almost perfection. He was so very romantic, and they had such fun together. The future looked so bright, and God had been smiling down upon them.

And then today, the entire dream was smashed to pieces. Shane pondered the words Oliver had uttered, and she prayed that they would get through this. She knew she had declared that she would stand by Oliver no matter what happened, but if he chose to go back to Holly, Shane knew she would rather die than face that pain. A world without Oliver O'Toole just couldn't exist.

"Come on, Shane McInerney," she told herself as she wiped errant tears from her eyes. "Enough of all this worry and wondering. Get your mind back on the work at hand and let Oliver go."

As she returned her attention to the screen, a faint knock sounded at her door. She noticed that it was midnight, and she marveled about who would be at her door this time of night. She peered through the peephole and was flabbergasted to see her very own Oliver.

Immediately, she opened the door and began to speak his name. But before she could, he threw his arms around her and held her fiercely.

"Oh, Shane," he breathed. "I hope you don't mind."

She disengaged herself enough from his arms to close her door. "No, Oliver, not at all. But-"

"Do you mind if I sit down? I know that this is highly unusual, but-"

"Certainly, Oliver. Can I get you something? Maybe a drink?"

The disheveled Oliver flopped onto her sofa. "Shane, that would be lovely. Do you happen to have any coffee? It is rather frigid outside without my jacket."

"Oh, that's right. Poor Oliver. She took it, didn't she?"

"Yes, amongst other things."

Shane retrieved a blanket from her nearby linen closet. "Here, Oliver, if you need it."

He pulled her down on the couch with him. "I'd rather snuggle up with you." He kissed the back of her neck, and she struggled to get away.

"Oliver O'Toole! Behave yourself! Goodness, for a man who was so out of it, you certainly recovered quickly."

"It's you, princess. You are the one who strengthens me. You truly are not going to make me keep my promise to you, are you? Not after what I have been through tonight."

Shane disentangled herself from Oliver's embrace. "Mr. O'Toole, you are not thinking rationally. Nor spiritually. Let me get you that coffee, and you need to catch your breath and get a hold on reality."

Shane hurried out to the kitchen with a million thoughts whirling through her mind. She wondered what on earth Holly had done to Oliver and what she now was going to do for him. It was late, and she knew that having him here in this condition was potentially dangerous for both of them.

As she was preparing the coffee, she sensed that Oliver had joined her in the kitchen. She turned to him and touched his cheek softly. "Oh, Oliver, I have never seen you like this. I am so sorry."

Oliver looked at her mournfully. "Oh, Shane, it is my own transgression. I have no idea why I ever allowed that woman into my life."

"Now, Oliver, don't beat yourself up too much. We all make mistakes. And remember, I know this girl from high school. She had practically the entire school twisted around her little finger."

"But as a Christian-"

"But as a Christian, you aren't going to be perfect all the time, darling." Shane presented his coffee to him. "Here, take this and go back into the living room. I'll be in there in a moment, and we can talk."

Disconsolately, Oliver took the cup and followed Shane's instructions. Shane also poured herself a cup and offered up a silent prayer to God for His help in this situation. She knew it was going to be a long, hard night, and she only hoped she would be able to handle it.

Once Shane was seated next to Oliver on the couch, she asked, "So, Oliver, why are you here tonight rather than at home or elsewhere?"

Oliver looked at her ruefully. "I know what you are implying, Shane. You are probably wondering why I did not remain with Holly."

"No, Oliver, I'm actually rather glad you didn't. I wonder how you got away, however."

Oliver smiled slightly. "I will admit it was not easy."

"I can imagine. She has actually gotten worse since I knew her in high school."

"That is the part of which I cannot conceive. It is so ironic. If only I had found you first."

"Oliver, let's not get off course here."

"Why not?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oliver, I know you've been through a lot, but let's make sure we don't do something that we will both regret."

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and held her closely. "Oh, Shane, how could I ever regret a moment of our time together?"

Oliver began to incline his face towards her, but Shane found the resolve to push him away and stand up. "Oliver, please don't do this. You promised me something. I know what we both feel, but please don't." Shane's eyes filled with tears. "Uh, excuse me a moment."

She headed for the kitchen, but Oliver gently took her hand, thus preventing her escape.

"Shane," Oliver spoke tenderly. "Please do not disappear. I need you here. I promise I will not push you any more. I am so sorry that I did. But I absolutely need you tonight or I will collapse."

Shane turned to Oliver, and she noticed the tears in his eyes. That did it. She melted as they fell into each other's arms. They drew strength from each other as they held each other securely.

Once they had somewhat recovered, they sat back down on the couch together. Oliver took Shane's hand and kissed it. She beamed at him.

"All right, Oliver, what would you like to talk about?" she wondered.

Oliver kissed her forehead. "Anything, princess."

"Okay, but I realize you may not be that willing to discuss this. But I feel I really need to know."

"Let me conjecture. You wish to know how it is that Holly and I met and married."

"How did you know?"

"Didn't you know, Shane? I possess magical powers."

Shane playfully hit him as he ducked with a chuckle. "You know you're insufferable, don't you, Oliver?"

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before."

Shane giggled in spite of herself. "Oh, Oliver, what would I do without you?"

"Princess, it is I who should ask you that question."

As she took his hand, she realized that something was missing from his hand. "Oliver! Your-

He kissed her hand. "Yes, princess, I did remove my wedding ring. I left it with Holly tonight."

"I am amazed. What did she have to say?'

"My dear, she did not even notice. And when she does, she will merely sell it. Money is what governs her world. But since you are a part of the picture now, she may make a production of returning it and attempt to tell you a story with sordid details that is entirely fallacious."

"Oliver, what did happen with you and her tonight? I don't mean to pry-"

"Yes, you do, my dear."

Shane blushed under his admiring gaze. "Okay, so I do. But do you mind telling me?"

Oliver sighed. "Shane, there is truly not much to tell. Her taxi bill was over five hundred dollars."

"Five hundred? How on earth?"

"Recall that she forced them to wait for her."

"Oh, that's right."

"So following that horrific taxi ride to the Hotel Teatro-"

"Oh, Oliver, that's one of the most expensive hotels in the city!"

"And I am certainly well aware of it. After tolerating her jibes, prods, and slurs, I aspired to withdraw forthwith. Of course, Holly would not permit that. She accused me of having a rendezvous with you."

"Oh, Oliver, are you sure you should have come?"

"Be not dismayed, princess. I remained, and we ate an exclusive meal in the room. She attempted to persuade me to stay through several provocative means that I will not recount. She tried to seduce me, and during that time, I removed my wedding ring and set it on the table in the room. I explained to her that I would be ending our marriage as soon as possible, and I left."

"Oh, Oliver, I'm so sorry. So you are going to divorce Holly?"

"Yes, I will be contacting my lawyer in the morning."

"Oliver, tell me honestly. Am I the reason you're divorcing her?"

Oliver kissed the top of Shane's head. "Dear Shane, " he whispered into her ear, "while you are one of the reasons and your presence has caused the process to be precipitated, I would not call you **the **reason"

"Then why are you divorcing her?"

"Is it not self-evident, my dear?"

"Oliver, I realize why you are, but I want to make sure you have Biblical grounds. Do you?"

"I see what you mean. Well, princess, this is the ideal time to tell you briefly of the nightmare that is my marriage to Holly."

"I'm listening, Oliver."

"Princess, come here."

"What? I am here, Oliver."

"No, I mean lean into me. I would prefer holding you while I tell this tale of horror."

"You know, Oliver, you are probably the most direct man when it comes to what you want from me."

"On some things, Shane."

Shane leaned into Oliver and he took her lovingly in his arms from behind. She nestled into him and he kissed the side of her neck softly.

"Was that permissible?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver," Shane breathed, "as long as you don't do it too often, I believe I can handle it."

"Very well, Here is the concise story of Holly and me. It commences about 7 or 7 ½ years ago. I had been residing in Boulder since my parents' death. I was attending a church near my home, but I will admit I was possibly more of a hermit than anything else. I joined the choir, and I even attended evening Bible studies on occasion. Sometimes that was not possible due to work at the DLO.

"On this particular evening, I was helping to tidy the fellowship hall after an event, and an extremely beauteous woman came in looking for a misplaced purse. I will be straightforward, Shane, she was the most fascinating woman I had ever seen. Remember, I had no genuine experience with women. And I suppose that made me the perfect target. And dear, sweet Holly knew it. She capitalized upon it.

"From that evening, she began to seduce me. This was the first time any woman had shown any interest in me. Or at least it was the first time I knew that a woman did. Or thought a woman did. Sorry, Shane, I tend to get befuddled where Holly is concerned."

"Who doesn't?" Shane murmured.

"I am not boring you, am I?"

"No, Oliver, not at all. Go on, please."

Oliver kissed the top of Shane's head. "Well, our courtship was relatively terse. To say the least. She insisted on my transporting her to Las Vegas. By this time, I was her puppet on a string, so to speak. I spent an incredible amount of money on her. I do believe I bought her anything and everything her heart desired. And she seemed to virtually worship the ground I walked on. I will acknowledge that does something to a man."

"Oliver, you're not expecting me to do that, are you?"

Oliver squeezed her tightly. "You had better not, princess. In fact, if you ever do, I would have no choice but to take you over my knee."

"That doesn't sound all that bad, Oliver," Shane giggled.

"Now, Miss McInerney, I will thank you not to change the subject."

"Very well, Mr. O'Toole. Continue."

"Reluctantly, I took Holly to Las Vegas. Unfortunately, I cannot remember much about what occurred while we were there. I have endeavored to remember for so many years to no avail. When we returned, we were engaged."

"No proposal?"

"Holly claimed that there was whispering around the church because we went to Las Vegas together. She implied that only way we could avoid scandal was to come back as an engaged couple. I have to admit it was rather peculiar and suspicious, but I thought I was in love. And I did not want her to have to face a scandal."

"Oliver, I don't think I follow your reasoning."

"Shane, you are not the only one. But I would have to plead temporary insanity. Shane, I did not even truly pray about this. I was right around 30, and I feared that this was my only opportunity to be married."

"But, Oliver, you were like the most eligible bachelor. You could have any woman you wanted."

"Shane, meeting a woman who would love me for more than my money-"

"And good looks! Don't forget that, Oliver."

"If you say so, dear. But finding a woman who could look past all of the peripherals was not effortless. And Holly was a sterling actress. She knew all the right words. She attended church with me. She pretended to be engrossed in everything that captured my attention."

"But you do not remember Las Vegas?"

"No, I do not. And as I think of it now, that truly is bizarre, isn't it?"

"There must be a psychological reason for it."

Shane began to get up, but Oliver refused to let her go. "Shane, where are you going?"

"I thought I might do some research to discover why you can't remember it. Maybe we can-"

Oliver tightened his grasp on her. "You, princess, are not going anywhere."

He kissed the back of her neck.

"Oliver! Please!" Shane shrieked.

"Is there a problem?"

"If you do that again, Oliver, I may not be responsible for my actions."

"Really?" He kissed her neck again.

"Oliver, you realize you are driving me crazy."

Oliver's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Now you know how I feel."

With all of the resolve that she could muster, Shane said, "Oliver, please. Let's back to the situation at hand."

Oliver had captured her eyes with his mesmerizing stare. "Which is?"

Shane was aware of the fact that both she and Oliver were flirting with danger, and if she did not do something at once, they might both be lost. Not that it would be all bad, but she knew they would regret it in the end.

Shane was cognizant of the fact that she and Oliver were literally past the point of no return. He had stupefied her with that smoldering look of his, and it was all she could do to not fall under his spell. As he inclined his head ever closer to hers, she could conceive of no way out. Thus, she began to pray in earnest. Something had to prevent Oliver from heading down this road. Shane anticipated that a kiss, no matter how innocent, would lead to a place of no return for which neither were prepared to venture.

Just when Shane had resigned herself to the fact that the kiss was imminent, they both heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Both Shane and Oliver physically jumped, and this gave Shane the opportunity she needed to get off the couch and catch her breath.

"What on earth was that?" Oliver exclaimed.

Shane smiled at him confidently. "You know, Oliver, I believe I would call that answered prayer."

"What?"

"Mr. O'Toole, do you have any idea how close we came to doing something we both agreed not to?"

Oliver looked at her guiltily. "Shane, I do apologize. Sincerely. And I feel like such a cad because it seems that is all I do when I am in your company. Why on earth can I not keep these ridiculous urges under control?"

Tentatively, Shane sat back down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because, Oliver, what we feel is very strong. I think we both know that. Although we are not yet at liberty to expound upon that, we are drawn to each other, and I believe it makes perfect sense that our bodies don't want to follow the rules."

"But I know what is right and wrong, Shane. I pray for God's fortification, and it is as though my emotions are my undoing."

"I do believe the Bible says something about the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak. Don't you think that's what we're experiencing?"

Oliver looked at Shane and affectionately stroked one of her wayward blonde locks. "Shane, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Instantly, Shane's cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment. "No more than you are handsome, my prince."

"Thank you so much for being strong tonight, princess."

"Oliver, it was not I. It was the Lord."

"It does appear that you had the inside track, however."

"Oliver, as much as I hate to change the topic, it is late."

"Yes, indeed. I cannot argue with you there."

"So then, Oliver, are you going to be okay to drive home?"

Oliver sighed thoughtfully. "Shane, let me be perfectly frank with you. If I go home tonight, I will do nothing but brood and grieve. It has been such a horrendous day."

"Okay, so where are you going to stay tonight? I certainly don't want you to stay in your car. I suppose there is a hotel or something. Let me see what I can find." Shane began to reach for her tablet, but Oliver stopped her.

"Shane, please don't."

"Oliver, are you saying you have a better idea?"

Oliver hesitated. "Shane, I do have an idea, but I need you to listen before you evaluate and react."

"Very well, Oliver."

Oliver stood and began to pace. Aware of the fact that this implied that Oliver was about to share something potentially controversial or difficult, Shane racked her brain, trying to figure out what might be his solution. Nonetheless, she awaited Oliver's explanation with patience.

"Shane," Oliver began, "you and I both know that I am not comfortable staying with Holly. Furthermore, I refuse to share a room with that person. I know that if I drive back to Boulder, I will not get any sleep. Therefore, here is my proposition. What if I stay with you?"

Shane tried to restrain herself from overreaction, but her mind was reeling. "Oliver, what on earth can you mean?"

"Shane, I am not suggesting that we cohabitate in the worldly sense of the word."

"Oliver, I am completely lost."

Oliver took Shane's hands and looked at her warmly. "Shane, I am asking to merely sleep on your couch in the evenings. I know I could go to a hotel, but I do not wish to be alone."

"Oliver, have you thought about how this will look?"

"Yes, Shane, and I do not plan to share the arrangements outside of your apartment. I plan on a speedy divorce, and-"

"Oliver, have you considered how Holly could use this in the divorce? She already plans to accuse you of having an affair. Won't this fuel that fire?"

"Princess, that woman is planning to essentially throw the book at me. She is going to fabricate evidence whether I provide it or not. If asked, yes, I am sleeping on the couch, but there is no relationship between us."

"Oliver, imagine explaining that in court. The judge won't buy it for a moment."

"Shane, I am desperate. Please let me try this tonight. I can go home tomorrow night. But just for tonight. I promise I will not attack you in any way."

Shane giggles, "Oh, really , Oliver?"

"Shane, I am being serious here. I-"

"I know, Oliver, it's just that in light of the past week or so, I think you might rephrase your statement."

Oliver permitted a smile to envelop his face, and he kissed Shane's cheek. "You do know you are one in ten million, Shane, don't you?"

"Only ten million, Oliver? I would have expected the number to be a lot higher."

"Oh, Shane, I greatly anticipate the time I can truly get even with you in the manner I wish."

She allowed Oliver to draw her into an embrace. "Should I be afraid, Oliver?"

"Indubitably," he murmured into her ear. "So what do you say, Shane? Am I permitted to stay tonight?"

"I believe you could persuade me, dear Oliver."

"And how might I do that?"

"I'll be sure to come up with something. But for now, we need to figure out how on earth we will get you a change of clothes for tomorrow. I certainly could not loan you anything."

"Perish the thought," Oliver chuckled lightly. "However, I already have a solution since I always carry an extra set of clothes in my car."

"You do?"

"Shane, that should not astonish you. As you are well aware, I am generally prepared for everything. That is, except you. You, princess, are the thing is this life for which I could never adequately prepare."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I would say so. Therefore, I will get my extra clothing, and-"

"Oliver, before you do. Are you sure I can trust you tonight?"

He grinned. "Do you have a lock on your door?"

Shane rolled her eyes and hurled a pillow at him. "Yes, Oliver, you are insufferable. And incorrigible."

Oliver captured Shane in his arms and whispered in her ear. "And is that a bad thing?"

"The jury's still out on that, Oliver, but from my perspective, I wouldn't want you any other way."


	13. The Hideout

_**(This chapter took a different turn than I thought it might. Enjoy. You have been warned. Next chapter-you will see Holly!)**_

Rita and Shane were hard at work the following evening in Shane's apartment. Shane had requested Rita's assistance in the continued investigation into Oliver's parents' death. Shane was convinced that there had to be something else there that was yet to be uncovered, and with Rita's photographic mind, Shane believed that the uncovering of the truth would be much easier.

"Shane, I just don't know where else to look," Rita sighed, staring at Shane's laptop. "What other lead could we even follow up on?"

Shane set her tablet down in frustration. "You would think that there would be some common thread tying all these deaths together besides the mission trip to Yemen. If the Muslim terrorists truly wanted to kill all these Americans, wouldn't they have done it the same way?"

"I have to admit, Shane, that I am not current on all that terrorism tactics."

"Feel like taking a break? I have some coffee cake from Starbucks."

"You know, Shane, I would not turn that down."

Shane hurried to the kitchen and retrieved the delicacy. She grabbed two paper towels and brought back the treat for both of them.

"On the finest china I own," Shane joked as she handed her the cake.

Rita took it with a smile. "Thanks, Shane. So tell me, how are things with you and Oliver?"

Shane's cheeks instantly flushed. "Uh, they're fine, Rita."

"I was surprised Oliver took such an early lunch today. And without you."

"Maybe he had some errands to do."

"Possibly. Or maybe he was checking in on his wife. I am surprised Holly didn't come calling. She always liked coming in and seeing Oliver at work."

"Maybe I've put her off."

"Possibly."

"Any word from Norman about what mentioned the other day about Holly?"

"I haven't pressed him yet, Shane. Give me another few days, and maybe he'll come around."

"I sure wish that I would hear back from the lady connected with the hospital. She is my only credible lead."

"Oh, goodness, Shane, I nearly forgot!" Rita pulled an envelope out of her purse.

"Forgot what?"

"Well, I have been watching the mail for a possible letters for you. I happened to see this today before it was processed, and I figured I had better get it for you because it might take two more days to come your way otherwise."

"Rita! Is that letter from Marty Koehn?"

Rita nodded and passed the envelope to her. "Now, Shane, don't tell anyone. This was not processed correctly, and if Oliver finds out, there could be some trouble. You know what a stickler Oliver is for the rules."

Shane grinned. "Do I ever? No trouble, Rita. Mums the word. You have nothing to fear."

Carefully, Shane opened the letter, and out fell beautifully-lined stationary with writing that was definitely that of an older woman's. Thankfully, the print was steadily written. This meant that Shane should be able to read it with relative ease.

"You don't mind if I read it out loud, do you, Rita?" Shane asked.

"Not at all, Shane," Rita responded. "That way I can remember the details for you later."

_**Dear Miss McInerney,**_

_**I cannot tell you how intrigued I am to hear from you, and I have tried to write back to you quickly so that hopefully justice will prevail. I had no idea until your letter arrived that this tragedy had never been solved. As I was working through my own grief concerning my husband's murder, I honestly did not pay much attention to those who lost their lives following that trip, and I wish to apologize. I can't believe that thirteen of them are dead-murdered. And it would appear that the same Muslim group responsible for gunning down my husband and two other workers may have been responsible for killing the O'Tooles.**_

_**I honestly don't have a lot of a information concerning these murders, but I do remember that Bill mentioned a couple of pertinent details that he learned after the fact. He discovered that these Islamic terrorists were in the process of hiring hit men to carry out murders in other countries against various undesirables and defectors. I had no idea that such things happened, but I know the wife of one of the terrorists risked her life to give Bill this information. This woman was later found strangled in her house. So please treat this with the utmost secrecy. It is in code, but there may be those who could still be in danger.**_

_**The hit man that was hired went by the code name JOW, and the woman said his real name was shared with a Christian reformer. I have no idea of the significance or if this even helps, but that is honestly all I know.**_

_**I am very happy that Barbara and Mitchell's son has found peace with the Lord. It is a shame that they never knew in this life, but at least we are assured they will meet in the next life. Blessings on you, my child.**_

_**Marty Keohn**_

Shane placed the letter on the table next to her, and focused on Rita. "I can't believe it! Rita, all this time, and the answer may be in that letter!"

"JOW," Rita mused. "That is a strange name. I wonder if it's an acronym or something else entirely."

"Rita, do you happen to know the name of any Christian reformers?"

"Oh, Shane, that is something I never studied. I know some of the early church fathers, Augustine, Clement, Gregory, and the like. But I never did study the Reformation except maybe Luther and Calvin."

"Rita, do you think that possibly-"

"Shane, I will definitely study some lists of reformers for you, but just not tonight. What time is it anyway?"

"It is late. It's after ten."

"Shane, I had better get going. I hope you don't mind." Rita began to gather her things together.

"Rita, I appreciate this so much, and of course you should go. And if you happen to think of anything, please either jot it down. Or you can even call me if you think it's important. I so long for this issue to be solved for Oliver."

Rita grinned. "I would say, Shane, that you desire a lot more than that where Oliver is concerned."

Shane's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Rita, I can't deny you're right, but let's not talk about that right now."

Just at that moment, Shane heard a faint knock at her door. She was not expecting anyone, and she marveled at who could be there.

"Excuse me, a minute, Rita," Shane said as she made her way to the door. "I honestly don't know who could be coming this time of night."

Shane looked through the peephole and saw no one. Puzzled, Shane turned back to Rita.

"Who is it, Shane?" Rita asked.

"No one is there," Shane responded. "Maybe I just imagined it. Or it's a kid playing a prank."

Suddenly, the knock came again. Shane looked through the peephole again, but she saw no one.

"I don't get this," Shane said. "I'm feeling a bit uneasy."

Rita went to the door and assured, "Shane, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll open the door for you."

Rita opened the door, and there was Oliver! He swiftly hastened to Shane's arms without noticing anything or anyone else in the room. Rita closed the door with a baffled look as she attempted to evaluate the situation.

"Oh, Shane, I hope you don't mind," Oliver breathed. "I-"

Rita cleared her throat emphatically which caused Oliver to remove himself from Shane's arms and turn in her direction. Sheepishly, he tried to meet Rita's gaze.

"Uh, hello, Rita," Oliver greeted as normally as he could. "I didn't expect to find you here."

"I might say the same thing of you, Oliver," Rita grinned deliberately.

"Yes, well, there is a logical explanation. That is, as soon as I think of one."

Shane and Rita both exchanged glances and laughed at Oliver's response.

Somewhat annoyed, Oliver folded his arms and considered both females. "And what do you two find amusing?"

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Rita giggled, "but do you have any idea how silly that response sounded?"

"What?" Oliver Inquired.

"Dear Oliver," Shane said as she kissed his cheek, "you just told us there was a logical explanation as soon as you thought of one. Logical conclusions don't generally require time to reason out."

"You may have a point there," Oliver agreed as he looked down at the ground in mortification.

"Now, now, Oliver," Shane spoke, as she lifted his chin so he was looking at her, "no reason to be embarrassed. I truly doubt Rita will have any problem with the reality of this situation. However, I am curious as to why I have the honor of your presence tonight. I thought our understanding was for one night."

"Whoa, Shane," Rita shouted. "What do you mean? Oliver was here last-"

Oliver cleared his throat made his way to Shane's couch and sat down.

Shane went to Rita and furtively explained. "Rita, Oliver came here last night, distraught over Holly. Holly had pressed him to stay with her, but he didn't want to. It was well after midnight before we were done talking, and I allowed him to stay. On the couch. The plan was for him to go back to Boulder tonight."

"Shane, I am not judging you nor Oliver," Rita promised with a smile. "If you say nothing happened-"

"-which it didn't-"

"-then I believe you. And I will not say a word to anyone."

"Thank you, Rita."

"Well, I'll be going. I will see you both tomorrow."

As Rita prepared to leave, Oliver stood up with Shane's letter in his hand. "One moment, Rita."

Rita spotted the letter. "Oliver, I see you found a letter."

Oliver faced Rita. "Yes, Rita, and it would appear this was never processed correctly."

Nervously, Rita explained, "Yes, Oliver, you're right. I saw it today, and I took it for Shane. She has been watching for that letter, and when I saw it-"

"You figured you could break protocol and give it to Shane without the proper procedure."

"Yes, Oliver, I did."

"And I assume you and Shane were not going to inform me of this obvious breach."

"Oh, Oliver," Shane said, trying to take the letter from him, "I can't see-"

Oliver placed the letter in the inner pocket of his jacket. "Shane, I realize that you have a naughty habit of violating the rules, but there is no need for that practice to become normative."

"And you don't think Rita has plenty she could say about us?" Shane challenged.

Oliver turned to Shane. "What are you implying, Miss McInerney?"

"Oliver, the very idea that you and I were together last night and you are now here is enough to really impede your divorce case."

Immediately, Shane knew she had uttered too much as Oliver put his head in his hands and turned away. Rita stared at both Oliver and Shane with great bewilderment.

"Is that true, Oliver?" Rita queried. "Are you and Holly divorcing?"

Shane placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Oliver, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Oliver twisted towards Shane and kissed her forehead. "You know, my dear, if anyone else had divulged those words, I would have been dreadfully upset. But seeing how it was you, I sincerely am not troubled."

"Don't worry, Oliver," Rita said, "I won't say a word."

"Oh, and Rita, thank you for disregarding the rules and giving this letter to Shane," Oliver said. "I give you my personal guarantee to disclose this in any capacity."

"Thanks, Oliver," Rita said. "See you both tomorrow." Rita left hastily.

Oliver turned his attention to Shane. "Now, that we are alone, princess-"

"-you can explain what you are doing here, Oliver," Shane completed his sentence.

"Are you implying that it is a hardship for me to be here?"

"Oliver dear, I am at a loss. I thought that you were going to see your lawyer this morning, and then I expected you would go home to Boulder. I am not distraught that you are here, but I am confused."

Oliver seated himself on Shane's couch. "What if I delineate the details of my day to you, Shane, and you can evaluate whether it is acceptable for me to be here or not?"

Shane studied Oliver's mannerisms and discerned that something was decidedly wrong.

"Oliver, can I offer you anything?" Shane asked.

In spite of himself, Oliver grinned at her. "Shane, you often do ask such open-ended questions."

"I'm sorry, Oliver."

"Princess, no apologies are necessary. You brought a smile to my face, so how can I complain?"

Shane sat down next to him, "Oliver, could you possibly fill me in on today?"

"Only if you do me a massive favor."

"And that would be?"

"Now, Shane, please listen and consider my request before you scold me ."

Shane rolled her eyes. "Oliver, do you know how pathetic you are?"

"Oh, pathetic and insufferable?' He took her hand and kissed it. "Is that what I legitimately am, princess?"

"Oliver, just stop and tell me your idea so I can refuse you."

"As if you would." He kissed her cheek. "Now, I would be most elated to share with you the events of my day, but I would prefer for your head to rest in my lap."

"Oliver, that is definitely unwise."

"Why? You do not trust me?"

"Actually, it's not what you think. I am so worn out that I may fall asleep."

"Trust me, Shane, I will not permit you to fall asleep. Come, my darling."

Oliver leaned back against the couch and readied his lap for Shane. Warily, she decided to trust Oliver, and she placed her head gently on his lap. He began to stroke her hair and temples gingerly, and she completely relaxed.

"So then, princess, is this satisfactory?" Oliver asked.

Shane sighed. "Mm, I believe so, Oliver. More than. But forgive me if I start snoring."

"That will not happen."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"I have my ways, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "But you do realize what a precarious position this is?"

"I tried to warn you, Oliver, but-"

"No complaints on this end."

"So then, Oliver, do you mind telling me about your day?"

"Very well. You know, Shane, my morning was sensational."

"I would hope so since you were here. I almost couldn't get you out the door, Oliver."

"True. You are a fascinating distraction."

"Okay, Oliver, you know you're just stalling."

"Me? Why would I do that?" He kissed her neck, and Shane trembled with excitement. "Oh, was that tolerable?"

"Oh, Oliver, please, tell me about the rest of your day or I may not be able to contain myself."

"Very well, princess. As you know, I left the DLO for an early lunch. It was during that time that I paid a visit to my lawyer, Robert James. He already had divorce papers ready. I signed them, and he assured me they would be delivered by that afternoon. At least I knew where Holly was staying."

"Oliver, shouldn't that be good news? That sounds almost painless. Did your lawyer confirm the delivery?"

"My dear, I received confirmation in a most harrowing way."

"Uh-oh. Why do I think that your good day is about to go downhill?"

"Because, Shane, that is exactly what occurred. I had just ingested my dinner at the Grill, and imagine who stormed in?"

"Holly?"

"Indeed. She had just been served the papers, and of course, she wished to discuss them. Needless to say, the obscenities and accusations that spewed from her mouth are not able to be repeated. She accused me of having an affair with countless women, gambling with her money, denying her access to her marital rights-"

Shane sat up suddenly. "Olver, you cannot be serious!"

Placidly, he eased Shane's head back down. "Princess, please do not concern yourself. She was forcibly removed from the Grill. And I forthwith decided to head for my home. However, that woman was awaiting my arrival outside my home to accost me further. I knew there was no way I could linger at home tonight."

"Why not get a restraining order against her, Oliver?"

"I may do that tomorrow, but it was impossible tonight. She has made the threat that she will leave me a pauper. She plans to accuse you of the breakup or our happy marriage."

"Well, that's a given. I would expect nothing less."

"So I drove around for some time trying to keep her from following. I parked about a mile from here, and I walked here. I tried to keep an eye out for Holly. Actually, that is why I was standing off to the side when I knocked on your door. All I need is Holly following me here."

"Oliver, I am so sorry that you had to go through all that. Holly is such a vindictive woman. Do you know anything about her family?"

"No, I do not. All I know is that her father spoiled her, and the last I knew, her mom lives the high life and gives her daughter whatever she wants. Her father passed away some years ago."

"So, Mr. O'Toole, I have a feeling that you are planning to make a request of me."

"What on earth would give you that idea, Miss McInerney?"

"Well, possibly the fact that you are here tonight unannounced and that you have told me that you cannot go home tonight."

"Oh, Shane, please let me stay here."

Shane opened her eyes and kissed both of Oliver's hands. "You know, I might be persuaded."

"Really?"

"You did behave yourself last night. And the expectation would be that you continue to sleep on the couch and not attempt to molest me."

"Oh, Shane, where is the fun in that?"

Shane sat up halfway, but Oliver drew her back against him. "Oliver O'Toole, if I permit you to stay here-"

"-which you know you want me to do-"

"-you will need to make certain that no one knows you are staying here. That would hurt your divorce case. Especially if Holly does contest it like she claims she will."

"I can live with that." He began nuzzling her neck, and she quickly stood up.

"And you must behave yourself, my dear. You've already gotten me so worked up I don't know if I will be able to sleep."

Oliver stood and enclosed her in his arms from behind. "That was my intention."

"Oliver, please don't press me. My heart is beating so fast now, I think I'd almost agree to anything."

"Really?"

"Don't even try it, Oliver."

"Very well, princess, I will follow your directives."

"Oh, and, Oliver, that letter of mine that you have. When you want to, feel free to read it. It is from Marty Keohn, the one who was in Yemen with your parents."

"Really? Are you staying up?"

Shane kissed Oliver's nose. "Nope. I'm going to turn in. I was tired before you came, and I really need to get some sleep. Take care, and good night, my prince."

Oliver embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Very well, princess. I will see you in the morning."

Without glancing back, Shane disappeared into her bedroom and closed the door. Oliver sighed and absently sat on Shane's couch. What a horrendous day he had experienced. If only he had listened to that voice within him seven years ago as he was preparing to walk down the aisle. He knew that God had been attempting to catch his attention, but at that moment, he determined to be belligerent. And he was now living to regret it.

He suddenly remembered the letter in his coat pocket, and he withdrew it. He began skimming it, but he struggled to keep his mind on the writing. All he could think about was Shane McInerney. He had never been so captivated by someone, and he was well aware of her affect on him. During all the years of his marriage to Holly, he viewed the affection between them as a duty to perform. He had known that there was no genuine love between them. He had been so mesmerized by that woman that he had convinced himself that he loved Holly. In the depths of his soul, he knew the truth.

"Can't sleep either, Oliver?" he heard a feminine voice ask.

He looked over at Shane, who was now wearing a pair of sweats. Oh, goodness, could Shane look bad in anything? Oliver shook his head to clear it.

"Well, Shane, I was reading the letter and-" his voice trailed off.

She took the letter and placed it in a secure place in the kitchen. "Oliver, you seem rather preoccupied. Is there any reason?"

"You could say that."

"Would you like some coffee or tea or some Starbucks coffee cake? I still have some leftover."

"No, thank you, Shane. Somehow I cannot think about that now."

Shane sat next to him and took his hand. "So, Oliver, a penny for your thoughts."

"Are you certain you wish to know?"

Shane searched his eyes and instantly knew what was on his mind. Her heart skipped a beat, but she tried to maintain her composure. "Oliver, I would like to know as long as you are able to keep your promise."

Oliver snuggled up next to her. "You know,Shane, I believe you look amazing in whatever you wear."

Shane blushed. "Oliver, really."

"Answer me this. If I were not here, is that what you would wear to bed?"

Shane covered her face with her hands. "Oliver O'Toole, have you any concept of how improper that question is?"

Oliver began to stroke her hair. "There might be some veracity to that statement. But I would still like an answer."

"All right, Oliver. The answer is no."

"Mm. Care to elaborate?"

Shane stood up with a laugh. "I most certainly do not care to, you rogue."

"Oh, I am a rogue now as well as pathetic and insufferable?" he mused as he stood and embraced her. "Shane, I so wish I could tell you-"

"Oliver, you're not alone in that, but please don't."

"Do you know, Shane, how difficult it is not to take advantage of you?"

"Oh, and you think it's easy for me?"

They held each other tightly and said nothing. It was evident that their emotions were high, and it was all they could do to keep them from bubbling over.

"Shane, I know this is not the time nor the place, but I am curious," Oliver whispered.

"Should I be worried?" Shane asked uncertainly.

"Possibly."

"Go ahead, Oliver."

"You know that Holly is the only woman I ever dated."

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately."

"So what about you, Shane?"

Shane grinned slyly. "What? How many women have I dated?"

Oliver playfully jabbed her in the ribs, and she giggled. "Very funny. You know what I meant."

"If I remember correctly, Oliver, I dated a total of three men. One in high school, one in college, and the one in D.C. I told you about."

"I see."

"And anticipating your next question, I have never 'known' a man, if you understand my meaning."

"Why, Shane, I wouldn't have-"

"Now, Oliver, don't you go lying to me. I know that's what you were getting at. And I don't mind telling you. I believe you have a right to know."

He kissed her forehead. "Shane, even though I am married, even my experience is limited. Holly was a great one for 'not being in the mood.'"

Shane looked at him incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am, Shane. She was quite cruel in that area, and she wielded intimacy like a two-edged sword. She also found me boring and quite lacking in that area."

Shane held Oliver securely. "Oliver, I don't know why someone would do that. I think that is about the lowest blow anyone could ever do. And when a woman does that to a man, well, I just don't think she can hit any lower than that."

"Indeed. I tried to be adventurous, but it was never enough for her."

Shane locked eyes with Oliver. "I promise you, Oliver. Should God grant our wish of being together one day, I will never deny you. I couldn't."

Oliver squeezed her so tightly she could hardly breathe. "You, princess, are more intoxicating than you realize. If I were not a gentleman and a Christian, you would be lost."

"I don't know, Oliver. I might beat you to it. You're pretty succulent yourself."

"Wait until you know that from experience," he whispered into her ear.

"Oliver!" she yelled as she playfully punched him. They both laughed.

"You know, something, Shane?"

"What, Oliver?"

"As difficult as it is to wait on the Lord, you, my sweet, are worth it."

"Thank you, Oliver. You are definitely worth it, too."

"Shane, this might seem like an untoward request, but would you consider dancing with me? Right here? Right now?"

"I believe I could be persuaded."

"What would it take to persuade you?"

She broke away from him and put on a song. "You already have."

The music began, and Shane and Oliver danced as they never had before. It was as though they were one body, soul, and mind right there in the middle of Shane's apartment, and they seemed to anticipate each other's movements only as two people in their situation could.

"Shane?" Oliver murmured.

"Mm?" she returned quietly.

"What song is that playing?"

"It's called _Not a Bad Thing_. It's by a singer named Justin Timberlake."

"It is absolutely perfect, is it not, Miss McInerney?"

"Indeed, Mr. O'Toole."

Shane and Oliver continued to dance even as the final words faded into oblivion.

_And if I had one wish I know what I'd wish for_

_There's only one thing that'll do_

_I'd fly away on this pair of wings with you_


	14. Jezebel Incarnate

**_(Okay, this is the chapter I have dreaded for so long. Fair warning, you will be mad! You might even feel sick (I did) or cry. I didn't want Oliver to have to go through this, but there is hope at the end!)_**

The following day, Shane was alone yet again at the DLO. Oliver had another meeting to attend, and Rita and Norman were out on official business. Poor Shane was struggling to stay awake since she had not slept much the past couple nights. Having Oliver in her apartment did tend to complicate matters, but she certainly was not going to complain. She sincerely hoped that Oliver's divorce would go through the courts quickly for his sake as well as hers. She sometimes wondered how much longer they could endure without saying those three simple words that would change everything for them.

As Shane paused to take another swig of espresso, she noticed a disturbance outside the DLO door. As the vast majority of people never even came to the DLO (most did not even know it existed), she marveled about the source of the commotion.

In a flash, Shane beheld the culprit.. Well, that was not entirely true. Shane heard the voice of the villain.

"Ollie-lollie!" the grating voice of Holly O'Toole called down the corridor. "It's your sweet wife coming to call on you."

As Holly entered the office, Shane inwardly cringed. She was well aware of the pitfalls of dealing with Holly O'Toole by herself. Oliver had not had an opportunity to file the temporary restraining order as of yet, and his lawyer was not even sure there were legal grounds for such a document.

All too soon, Holly was peering at Shane across from her desk. Shane endeavored to ignore her, but with Holly in the room, that was a literal impossibility.

"Well, if isn't Shaney, Oliver's little floozy," Holly cooed.

Shane refused to look at Holly. "Good morning, Holly. And what ill wind from the north blows you here?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for my wonderful husband. You know the one that worships the ground I walk on. Have you seen him?"

"He is in a meeting, Holly."

"Oh, really? When do you expect him back?"

"I honestly don't know, Holly. These meetings are very unpredictable."

Holly came up behind Shane and leaned over her shoulder. "What are you doing, Shaney? Looking up ways to spice up things in the bedroom for Ollie?"

At this, Shane discontinued working and tried to remain composed. "No, Holly, I'm not."

"Just a little heads up, Shane. Ollie's not adventuresome in the boudoir."

Shane turned to her fiercely. "Holly, what is it you want?"

"I've already told you, Shane dear. I need to see Ollie."

"Can I take a message for you?"

Holly flashed Shane an evil smile. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"What on earth are you implying?"

"Look, Shane, I know your game. You convinced my husband to file for divorce. Not sure what you promised him, but it's clear that you have him wrapped around your little finger. I'm sure you're expecting to get a good share of his money, but aren't you going to be surprised when I take it all away? And once his money is gone, what's there to interest you?"

"Holly, I have no idea what you think you know, but I promise that you are wrong."

"Well, just so you know, Shane, I do plan to inform Oliver of the fact that you are damaged goods. After all, I know who you slept with in high school."

Shane slammed the table with her hand. "Mercedes Wesley, you know that's a lie!"

Holly cackled. "Remember, Shane, it's Holly now. And I'm right. And once Oliver finds out, he's going to drop you so fast!"

Shane fought back bitter tears. "Holly, why do you insist on doing this?"

Holly seated herself at Oliver's desk. "Doing what? Speaking the truth?"

"But that's just it, Holly. You don't tell the truth."

"Oh, I don't do I?" Holly paused for a moment. "Shane, what if I were to tell you the real story behind Oliver and me?"

Shane looked at her strangely. "The real story? What do you mean?"

"Oh, Shaney, you are so deluded. You think that Oliver O'Toole is the paragon of virtue, don't you?"

"Holly, I'm not going to listen to your lies." Shane headed back to her computer.

"And if I can prove it?"

Shane turned back to her. "Prove it?"

"Yes, Shane. Consider what I am about to say for yourself. You don't have to believe it, but I have a feeling you will."

Shane faced this monstrous woman who had succeeded in almost destroying the only man that Shane had ever loved. She realized that it was a long shot to trust that Holly would be forthright, but maybe if Shane endured the story, Shane might learn something that could help Oliver get away from Holly once and for all.

Shane breathed deeply. "Holly, I'm willing to listen. After all, you were married to him, so I would expect that you would know."

Holly grinned fiendishly. "Why don't you pull up a chair, Shane? You're in for a story that would be unbelievable if it weren't true."

"No, thanks, Holly. I would prefer standing."

"Suit yourself. So, Shane, what do you know of how Ollie and I met?"

"He told me you met about seven or so years ago at a church. And then he said that you were the first woman to ever show any interest in him. He said you didn't date long. And he said you went to Las Vegas together, at your request, and you came back engaged to squash any rumors."

Holly haughtily peered at Shane. "I'm amazed. So far, you are exactly right. What has he told you of our Las Vegas trip?"

"He said he doesn't remember much about it."

Holly threw back her head and laughed uproariously. "Did he now? Well, I can't argue there. But maybe I can fill in the details since I was in full control of my faculties the entire time we were there. He was not, Shaney, and I think you may be surprised at what I'm going to share. But it is true, and I could call a myriad of witnesses to corroborate my story."

"Very well, Holly. Go ahead."

_Flashback to Seven Years Ago_

Holly Wesley and Oliver O'Toole stood outside the oldest casino in Las Vegas, the _Golden Gate_. When Holly had insisted on this trip, Oliver had chosen this place based on nostalgia and history. Holly didn't mind where he took her so long as it was exclusive and full of excitement.

"Oh, Ollie," Holly squealed as she took his arm, "aren't you glad we came?"

Oliver sighed. "Holly, is it possible to beseech you not to call me Ollie? You know I find that name demoralizing."

"Oh, I see, Ollie, I mean Oliver. You only want me to use your pet name in private."

"No, Holly, I am requesting that you not utter it at all. I cannot understand your penchant for imbecilic nicknames anyway."

"Well, think about it, Ollie. Ollie and Holly. Doesn't that sound cute together?" She giggled in her irritating fashion.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Come, Holly, let us check in. I, for one, feel thoroughly exhausted.

"Oh, Ollie, certainly a virile young man as you couldn't be that tired."

Oliver ignored Holly's comment and ushered her into the casino entrance. How he had ever let her convince him to bring her here was incomprehensible. He only hoped that the time would flit by rapidly, and they would be able to return home directly. He sometimes wondered why he even continued to spend time with Holly since her behavior was reprehensible at times. But he supposed that the way she practically hung on every word he spoke and her continual pursuit of him often made him feel like royalty. And had it not been for her, he never would emerge from his home and do anything except work.

That afternoon, as they got settled in their adjoining rooms, he rapped on her door to ensure that all was acceptable with her. He planned on enjoying a much-needed nap once he was certain she was comfortable.

Holly opened the door to their adjoining room and giggled. "Ollie, you're way too formal, ya know? After all, we're practically engaged."

Holly pulled the perplexed Oliver into her room and closed the door.

"Uh, Holly," Oliver huffed uncomfortably, "I was actually hoping to get some sleep-"

"Sleep? Why, Oliver O'Toole, who on earth comes to Las Vegas to sleep? That is just preposterous! No, we came to Las Vegas to play and get to know each other better."

With that, Holly threw her arms around Oliver and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips. Oliver had vigorously tried to cooperate with Holly's overabundant displays of affection, but there were times he inwardly flinched. Why on earth could she not be sedate some of the time rather than repeatedly searching for the next party?

"I realize we have separate rooms for propriety's sake, but I don't plan on locking my door, Ollie," Holly murmured seductively. "And I hope you don't plan on locking yours either."

Oliver loosened his tie awkwardly, and Holly capitalized on this supposed invitation. She grasped his tie and yanked it off unexpectedly. Quite taken aback, Oliver looked at her curiously. "Holly, was that necessary?"

She put her arms around his neck and began to breathe hotly into his ear. "Yes, dahling, one thing we don't need right now is a tie. In fact, I think you and I could get changed into something more comfortable and have some fun right here in my room. What do you say?"

Oliver could not count the times that Holly had propositioned him in such a fashion. Every time she did, he felt repulsed. Most men would have been concerned about that response, but he was certain this was his defense mechanism. As a Christian, premarital sex was forbidden and distasteful, and if that is what it took to avoid temptation, he was prepared to endure.

Removing her arms from his neck, Oliver said, "Now, Holly, you know that we are prohibited from doing just such a thing. The Bible says-"

"Oh, pish posh, applesauce, Oliver, you never want to have any fun. You need to lighten up a bit. I wasn't implying that we take our clothes off and have a go beneath the sheets. I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing until we're married."

Oliver turned away as his face burned a crimson glow, and Holly grinned diabolically. She simply adored saying shocking things to him just like that, and she hoped that Las Vegas was where she would finally wear him down. She was following her father's instructions practically to the letter.

"If I were married to you, Ollie, I swear I'd ride you all night long," Holly sneered..

"Holly, I would prefer you not say things like that," he said without looking at her. "They are decidedly improper."

Holly came up behind Oliver and kissed the back of his neck. "It's certainly not improper when we love each other like we do."

Oliver turned to Holly and regarded her with a look of resignation. She was in this mood to play, and he knew from experience that he might as well give into her desires (within reason) rather than argue for the next hour.

"All right, Holly," Oliver drawled, "what is it that you wish?"

Holly grinned in exultation. "All I want, Ollie, is to go down to the casino. Is that so much to ask?"

"Very well, Holly," he voiced dispassionately. "How much time do you require to be ready?"

"Well, Ollie, that depends on you," Holly said, as she encircled Oliver's ear with her manicured finger. "Would you like to go down now or stay here and muss me up some?"

Oliver suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He aspired to understand his aversion to physical intimacy with Holly, but he assumed that if they ever married, that sensation would disappear. There were moments that he did feel energized when with her, but they had become increasingly less as time had gone on. There were even times when Oliver wondered if he should continue courting Holly. But he also was aware of the fact that he was not getting any younger, and if he wanted progeny some day, Holly may be his only chance. And who wanted to be alone anyway?

"Holly," Oliver responded, "let us go now. I will permit you to freshen up. Shall we say thirty minutes?"

"All right, Ollie," Holly giggled, "I'll be ready. Any requests?"

"Yes, Holly," he declared as he exited to his room, "try to be on time for a change."

Once safely out of her room, Holly closed her door with a grimace. "Good grief, what an absolute killjoy!" she exclaimed. "Why my father wants me to marry him is beyond me. I suppose it's because of the money, but there must be hunkier guys than him. And ones that are not such a piece of work. Since when did Oliver O'Toole become the most eligible bachelor? Sheesh!"

Holly rushed to her suitcase and pulled out the skimpiest dress she owned. It was red, sleeveless, and mid-thigh length. Due to the plunge front, it revealed practically all of her assets, and she was so grateful that she had an impeccable body. Unfortunately, it seemed to have no effect on Oliver, and that is something that continued to baffle her. She had more conquests and bedroom partners than she could even count, and the longest a man had ever held out was two hours. However, Oliver would not be swayed in spite of the fact they had dated almost two months. Holly was becoming desperate.

Once Holly was attired, she realized she had about five minutes to spare. She retrieved her magic item for tonight and hid it in an inner pocket in her purse. She knew it was imperative that she get a marriage proposal from Oliver during this trip, and she feared he was beginning to have second thoughts. A part of Holly almost detested resorting to these pills her father had given her for just such a moment as this, but she felt she was left with no choice. If she did not secure a marriage with Oliver, Holly's father had promised to stop Holly's substantial allowance.

As Holly glanced in the mirror for any last minute touches, she heard Oliver's signature muted rap on her door.

"Come in, Ollie," Holly called. "I'm all ready to go."

Oliver entered her room, and as per usual, his looks did not disappoint. While Oliver always wore a full suit no matter what the occasion, he was so meticulous in his grooming and style that there were moments that he simply took Holly's breath away. And following a shower, he never disenchanted her. His dark suit was impeccable, and his damp hair often sent her reeling. It was the only time she found herself truly attracted to him. But it generally only lasted a few moments.

Holly hurried to Oliver and kissed him full on the lips. "Oh, Oliver, you are just perfect!"

_This is why Holly is so beneficial for me_, Oliver thought. _When she greets me in such a manner as this, I feel like a significant, influential person. I only wish she would regard me in such a fashion more often. The kiss was a bit more than I like, but she does make me feel vibrant._

"You look quite scintillating yourself, Holly," Oliver complimented with a smile. He offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

_Too bad that moment passed_, Holly thought with disdain. _What can I do to get under his skin?_

"Oh, come now, Ollie," Holly cooed. "You're certainly not going to make me walk down the steps."

"Uh, we could take the elevator," Oliver offered.

"The elevator? Never! My shoes would get dirty, and they are new."

"Then how do you propose we get downstairs?"

"Of course you'll carry me, right, Ollie-lollie?"

Oliver shook his head as if to clear it and gawked at Holly. "Carry you? I do not believe I understand."

"Yes, you, do, my wittle Ollie." Holly tweaked his nose. "I know I don't weigh much, Ollie, and once we get to the casino, you can set me down."

"I truly do not comprehend."

"But you'll do it, right?"

Oliver sighed. "If I must."

And with that, Holly jumped into his arms. He nearly dropped her as she screamed."Oliver O'Toole, that was not funny!"

"Holly, I do apologize. I was not prepared for you properly."

Holly locked eyes with him. "You'd better be prepared tonight, my little Ollie. I plan to give you the ride of your life!"

As the evening wore on, Holly continued to flirt, gamble, and drink at the casino. Oliver attempted to fade into the background, and he was careful to remain stalwart in spite of the flagrant iniquity surrounding him. Oliver was quite shocked at Holly's senseless behavior at times, but since she appeared to be enjoying herself, he said nothing.

As the hour of midnight approached, Oliver found that he was sincerely feeling exhausted, but it appeared that Holly had no plans to leave any time soon. She was far too involved with her own amusement. Oliver began to consider whether he could escape to his room without her knowledge.

"Oliver!" Holly hollered as she made her way to his table. "Oh, sweetie, you have been so wonderful as your Holly has been making her rounds tonight."

Holly sat on Oliver's lap (without his permission), and she kissed him firmly. "So, Oliver, would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you, Holly," Oliver replied. "I am actually considering leaving."

Holly threw her arms around him tightly. "No, Ollie, you must not do that. Just one drink. They do sell more than alcohol, you know. How about a ginger ale? I'll get it for you, dahling."

Oliver sighed, "Oh, very well, Holly. I can get it myself."

"No, Ollie, it would be my pleasure. You have been so sweet!"

"Very well. Thank you, Holly."

Holly jumped off Oliver's lap and swiftly made her way to the bar. This was almost too good to be true! She had been attempting to conceive of an opportunity to administer the drug, and now he had practically dropped it her lap! Feeling a surge of exhilaration, she ordered the ginger ale and took it to a dark corner of the casino. With deft skill, she emptied the packet of pills into Oliver's drink and waited for them to dissolve. She was exceptionally gratified that the drink appeared to be normal. She happily delivered it to her unwitting victim.

"Here you are, dahling," Holly offered with a vicious gleam in her eye. She placed the glass in front of him and anxiously awaited his consumption of it.

Absently, Oliver picked up the glass with half a smile. "Thank you, Holly. Much appreciated."

He sipped the drink, and upon noticing that his throat felt parched, he did what he rarely ever did. He drank the entirety of his glass. Holly could not have been more ecstatic.

"Goodness, Ollie, you must have been thirsty," Holly remarked with a giggle.

"It would appear so," Oliver replied. "I had not realized how thirsty I was. Thank you, Holly."

"Care to dance, Oliver?"

"Holly, you know I do not dance. I never have."

"Well, it's not too late to learn. Or at least try."

"No, thank you, Holly. Feel free to find a more suitable partner."

"I certainly will not, Ollie-lollie. We can table dance."

"What?"

Holly positioned herself on Oliver's lap, and she leaned in close to him. "We can dance right here like this."

Oliver was going to object, but he suddenly began to feel quite bizarre. He felt somewhat light-headed, and he noticed a general sensation of disequilibrium. He looked at Holly, but it appeared that the room was spinning. He put his hand to his head as if to steady himself.

"Why, Oliver, are you all right?" Holly asked in mock concern.

"I honestly do not know," Oliver responded. "I feel-"

Holly planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

At that moment, the song _Because You Loved Me_ by Celine Dion began playing through the loudspeakers. Holly grinned at the irony of such a tender song playing when she was carrying out such a diabolical scheme.

"Holly," Oliver mumbled, "I absolutely have to leave. I fear I may be ill. May I ask for your assistance? I am not certain I can make it."

"Of course, Oliver," Holly said, as she helped him out of his seat. He nearly slumped to the floor, but he caught himself. "I apologize, Holly, I do not understand what is occurring."

"No trouble, Oliver. Come, I'll take you up to my room."

As they left for Holly's room, she noted the paradoxical words coming through the speakers.

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

By the time Holly and Oliver arrived in her room, Oliver was as functional as a puppy dog. She helped him onto her bed, and she noted that he looked as though he was about to lose consciousness.

"It would serve me right," Holly murmured to herself. "He's never had any alcohol, and I bet he never used drugs. What an absolute fuddy-duddy."

"Holly," Oliver whispered. "Holly, I am so sorry. I have never, ever never-"

"Oh, Ollie, don't worry about it," she whispered in artificial sweetness. "Not everyone can handle their drinks."

"But, Holly, I didn't, I mean, I never-"

"Oh, Ollie, I know what you ordered, but maybe the bartender added something to it. This is Las Vegas after all. I don't think they serve a drink without a little bit of spirits."

"I cannot understand why or what-Holly, where am I?"

"There, there, Ollie. You're in my room."

"But I cannot, I mean-" He attempted to get up, but Holly pushed him back down.

"No, Oliver, you rest. It's fine. We're practically engaged after all."

"But what will people, I mean-"

Ollie, just get some sleep. You need it."

"I'm sorry, Holly." And those were the last words Oliver uttered before passing out.

"Just great!" Holly exclaimed. "So what do I do now? He's a dead weight, and I have no earthly idea how I can make love to a virtual corpse. Then again, that's probably how he'll be after we're married." She laughed at her cruel joke.

As Holly considered what to do, it suddenly dawned on her. "Wait a minute! I don't have to rape him! He just has to think we had sex. He'll never know the difference." Holly cheered wildly. "Yes, why didn't I think of it before?" She pulled out her phone and began dialing. "And while I'm here, I might as well have some fun. Ta-ta, Ollie. The next time you wake up, you will be mine!"

_Return to Present Day_

"When poor little Oliver woke up the next morning, he found himself in bed with me," Holly snickered. "And I was wearing a flimsy nightgown. I had stripped him down to his underwear. So you can imagine what he thought! The joy of Roofies is that the victim does not remember anything!"

As Holly had told this grisly story, Shane had nearly vomited more than once. She was in absolute shock as she realized the depravity of this woman in front of her. How could anyone be that heartless?

"The best part is that I invited two guys up to my room while he slept, and did we ever have a wild night!" Holly chortled with malicious joy.

"So, Holly, when he woke up-"

"I told him that he had attacked me and had his way with me. I said it was a wonderful night. And since he couldn't remember anything, he had no choice but to agree to marry me."

"What I don't understand, Holly, is that Oliver never told me that you and he were intimate before marriage and that is why you got engaged."

" Oh, Shaney, do you really think he would? Think about the implications! And of course, he can't remember thanks to me!"

"At least I now understand his response to 'Because You Loved Me.'"

"Really? You mean that song bothered him? I had no idea. That is rich!" She cackled again.

"So you two married quickly, and then-"

"Oh, what is there to tell, Shane? He is the most boring person on earth. I endured a few tumbles in bed with him, but I preferred going out and finding my excitement elsewhere."

"Holly, why on earth would you tell me all this? Wouldn't it be awfully damaging in light of the divorce?"

"Oh, you think that what I shared is admissible in court? Oh, poor Shaney. I hate to burst your bubble, but there is absolutely no proof of anything I shared. Nope, I covered my tracks well, and I have scads of witnesses who would swear that I was the absolute epitome of virtue."

"I don't get it."

"I even have a doctor who will say that Ollie got me knocked up before we were married and then I lost the baby."

"Wait, does Oliver know about that?"

"Oh, Shaney, what do you take me for? Oliver O'Toole is not competent enough to impregnate any woman. Not that I haven't been with child. And then without."

"Abortion?"

"Shane, you appear so shocked. If Ollie and I hadn't been together, even he would have been suspicious if I told him I was pregnant."

"Holly, you are absolutely vile!"

"So tell me something I don't know, Blondie."

"There has got to be a way to prove what you did."

"Just try it, Shaney. And then I can introduce the video footage of Oliver staying at your apartment the past two nights."

Shane's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "What?"

"Come now, Shane, you didn't think that I wouldn't find out, did you? Your address is public record. And I have a very damning video that will cause Oliver to lose everything!"

"Holly, you make me sick!"

"That was my intention." She stood up and walked to Shane so they were eye to eye. "So, Shane, the choice is yours. Have your lover change the divorce terms so that I get at least 75 percent of everything-"

"Seventy-five?"

"Hey, Shane, I've earned it."

"And if he does not agree to your terms?"

"You both are going down, and you will never recover!"

"Holly, you are heartless."

"Thank you, my dear, I do try my best."

At that moment, Norman and Rita walked into the DLO office. When they saw Holly, they stepped aside with confused expressions.

"Ah, Rita and Norman," Holly greeted, "so glad I ran into both of you. Give your regards to your boss for me. Shaney here has the rest of the story."

"I, uh, didn't expect to see you here, Holly," Rita stuttered.

Holly laughed. "I don't think anyone expected to. Well, it's been fun. See you in court, Shane."

Norman cowered as Holly passed him, but she stopped upon seeing him.

"Why, Normie, it's so nice to see you," Holly cooed. "If you want to have some fun, you know where to find me." And with that, she threw her arms around Norman and kissed his lips. "Ta-ta, dahlings!" And with that, Holly was gone.

Rita immediately turned her attention to Norman, who was skulking in the corner. "Norman, I can't believe she did that."

"It's not the first time, Rita," Norman confessed.

Shane walked over to Norman. "Norman, what did Holly do to you?"

"I, uh, don't like to talk about it, Shane," Norman said uncomfortably. "Excuse me." He left the room quickly.

"Rita, do you know anything?" Shane asked.

Rita shook her head. "It must have been dreadful."

"If it's anything like what Holly did to Oliver to get him to marry her-"

"What?"

"Look, Rita, I can't prove any of Holly's story, but if you can get Norman to make a statement for the court proceedings-"

"What do you mean, Shane?"

"Holly is contesting the divorce and naming me as the reason for the divorce. But Holly confessed everything to me. She did almost the worst thing imaginable to Oliver, and he doesn't remember it. He was drugged."

"Drugged?"

"Oh, Rita, let's go to lunch. I have a lot to explain to you."

"What about Norman?"

"Something tells me, Rita, that poor Norman needs some space."

"I think you're right. Oh, and, Shane."

"Yes, Rita?"

"I think I have a lead on the JOW clue."

"Really?"

"I researched some of the reformers, and guess what."

"What?"

"One of them was John Wesley."

"Really? Now, wait. Holly's maiden name is Wesley. Rita, do you suppose?"

"Come on, Shane, let's confer over lunch!"


	15. Dilemmas and Solutions

_**(Short chapter, but Holly is not physically in it-thank God! Important information, and there are a few highly romantic moments-I nearly melted when I went back and read them! Enjoy as we are beginning to wind down!)**_

"Thank you so much, Rita, for letting us come to your apartment tonight," Shane said as she continued to pore over the papers she had printed that afternoon that detailed everything they knew about both cases-the murder of the O'Tooles and Oliver's marriage/divorce.

"It was my pleasure, Shane," Rita declared. "At least Holly doesn't know where I live."

Shane glanced over at Oliver who was pacing the length of Rita's apartment. "Uh, Oliver, you know that is probably not going to help us solve the cases."

"Shane, I apologize, but I absolutely cannot sit and assist you in light of what I allowed that woman to do to me," Oliver fumed. "To think that she had the audacity to drug me and fabricate such a wild story. Shane, why did I not see it back then?"

Shane walked to Oliver and lovingly put her arms around him. "Oliver, the fact of the matter is that you are incredibly too nice and trusting. You don't have a mean bone in your body. You accept what is said to you at face value. And Holly knew how gullible you were. As well as honorable. Don't take it to heart, dear." She kissed his cheek. "God has provided a way out."

Rita smiled. "You two are so sweet together."

"So have you heard from Norman? Any success?" Shane asked.

"Oh, he's pretty sure he can do it," Rita assured her. "Norman is indeed a man of hidden talents."

"I do not believe I know what you two are talking about," Oliver interjected. "What is Norman attempting?"

"Well, Oliver," Shane answered, "Norman is attempting to find and disconnect the cameras that Holly had installed in my apartment."

Oliver stared at the women in confusion. "You are talking about our Norman Dorman?"

Rita giggled, "Oh, Oliver, there's no need to worry. Norman is a bit handier than you might realize."

"Spoken like a woman who knows what she is talking about," Shane said with a grin.

With red cheeks, Rita replied, "Shane, I do happen to know what I'm talking about. But no, we are not dating, so don't ask."

"Ah, but you will be someday. You two are definitely closer than you once were."

"Can't deny that. But back to Norman, he is tenacious and able to find hidden things. I think his quirkiness aids him in that. And all he has to do is destroy the camera. I believe everyone could agree that Norman does have a knack for wreaking a bit of havoc."

All three shared a laugh.

"Oh, I wish with all my heart that I could figure out the connection," Shane sighed as she returned to her papers and tablet.

Oliver sat down next to Shane and began massaging her shoulders. "Anything I can do to help?"

Shane closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling. "Oh, Oliver, that is amazing."

Oliver kissed the back of her neck. "Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all, Oliver. If things were different, I'd kick Rita out, and this would definitely lead somewhere else."

"Uh, Shane," Rita noted simply, "you do know this is my apartment, right?"

Shane grinned. "Yes, Rita. Just be glad that this can't lead anywhere else."

"So this does not bother you?" Oliver asked uncertainly.

Shane took Oliver's hands and kissed them. "Oliver, what is it? Why the hesitancy?"

He turned away. "I will give you one guess."

"It's Holly, isn't it?"

He nodded and tried to wipe away the tears that began to fall. Shane turned Oliver to face her. "Oliver O'Toole, let's get something straight right now. Holly O'Toole belongs to your past. Shane McInerney belongs to your present. And, oh, I wish I could elaborate but I can't!"

They fell into each other's arms and held on tightly.

Rita loudly cleared her throat. "Uh, you two do realize I'm still here, right?"

"Oliver, did you hear anything?" Shane murmured with a grin.

"Nothing we need concern ourselves with, princess," Oliver whispered.

Rita threw a pillow at them. "Could you two possibly get a room?"

Shane disengaged herself from Oliver. "Oh, Rita, you're just jealous."

"I am not!" Rita insisted.

Shane gave her a knowing glance.

"Okay, Shane, maybe just a bit," Rita admitted.

Shane gave Rita a quick hug. "Your time will come, Rita. I'm sure of it."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be Norman," Rita said, as she quickly stood up and smoothed her dress. "I'll get it."

Riita opened the door, and Norman entered with two mangled cameras in his gloved hands.

"Norman, you found them!" Rita exclaimed.

"Yep," Norman replied. "Wasn't too hard to find. I brought them in case Shane or Oliver wanted them for evidence."

"True, I hadn't thought about that," Rita stated, as she retrieved a plastic bag into which Norman dropped both. "Holly would have had to illegally trespass to install those cameras. I'm sure she had someone else do it. And she did not have the consent of either Shane nor Oliver in the private surveillance of Shane's home. Norman, I see you even thought of using gloves to retrieve them just in case fingerprints can be lifted off them. Oh, Norman, you're the best!" Rita spontaneously threw her arms around Norman. Shane and Oliver both watched as Norman did not draw back, but placed his arms around her, too. Shane and Oliver exchange surreptitious glances.

"Shane, do you have a safe place to put these?" Rita asked as she handed the bag to Shane.

Shane took the bag and placed it in her purse. "Of course, Rita, thanks. And thank you, Norman."

Norman was busy removing his gloves, but he looked up at Shane. "Oh, no problem. It is just the kind of thing I like to do."

"Uh, Norman, have you eaten yet?" Rita asked. "I do have some leftover pizza."

Norman considered for a moment. "Rita, that does sound good."

"You know, Oliver," Shane declared, "since my apartment is free of surveillance devices, what do you say we go back there and continue our research?"

Oliver looked strangely at Shane as if he were not following her reasoning. She gently elbowed him in the ribs and inclined her head towards Rita and Norman.

"Oh, uh, yes, Shane," Oliver stumbled over his words as if just understanding. "That would be excellent."

Norman and Rita seemed oblivious to anyone else, so Shane and Oliver slipped out quietly.

Once outside, Shane turned to Oliver and chided, "Oliver, what are men so dense?"

"Shane, I do believe you are asking the wrong person," Oliver responded with a grin. "You might recall that I am a man. At least the last I checked."

In spite of herself, Shane giggled and kissed Oliver's cheek. "It is so good to see those two getting along so well."

Oliver kissed the top of her head. "I am glad that you and I are getting along so well, princess. In light of what that woman did, my freedom from her cannot come soon enough."

"I am with you on that, Oliver. But we still have plenty of work to do tonight. So let's head back to-"

Oliver placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Princess, I know there is much work, but there is plenty more I would like to do tonight besides research. That is, unless the topic is you."

It was all Shane could do to not melt into a puddle right there outside Rita's apartment door. Oliver had to be the most romantic man that had ever lived. How on earth could she keep from telling him she loved him and kissing him passionately? She prayed that God would give her strength.

"Oliver," Shane uttered, finding her voice, "why don't we go to a coffee shop or something. I honestly don't know if I could trust myself at my apartment right now."

"You are not alone in that concern, princess," Oliver whispered in her ear. "I am honestly reconsidering whether I should stay there tonight or not."

"Oliver, I promise I won't attack you."

"I am not concerned about you, Shane."

"Oliver, if we could just go get a coffee somewhere, and then-"

Oliver suddenly threw his arms around Shane and held her firmly. "Shane McInerney, I cannot keep my promise to you."

"What?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Shane, please, I have to tell you now. We have to-"

Shane placed her finger on his lips to quiet him. "Oliver, please. We've been through this so many times. Some would say we've already gone too far, but that promise means everything to me. Please don't jump ahead."

Oliver kissed Shane's forehead. "Oh, Shane, I want to keep that promise. I sincerely do. And by the grace of God, I will."

"Coffee?"

"I might be persuaded. It is a pleasant evening, so let us walk. There is a place just around the corner."

Oliver offered Shane his arm, and she accepted it. Together, they walked to the nearby Starbucks. They were silent as they walked due to the thoughts swirling in their heads. Neither desired to break the spell nor speak something that might be regretted.

A short time later, Shane and Oliver found themselves enjoying a dessert and a drink at Starbucks. It was evident that they longed to divulge everything within their hearts, but they kept true to their promise to each other. They chose to live within the moment and attempt to put their minds on the upcoming court case.

"So, Oliver, when is your court date with Holly?" Shane asked.

Oliver sighed heavily. "I hate to think on it, but we were fortunate enough to secure a date for Tuesday of next week.

"Mm. That gives you about five days. That's not much time. What are you going to do about her contesting the divorce?"

"Shane, there is not much I can do."

"Oliver, whatever do you mean?"

"Princess, have you any concept of what this woman has against me? She has evidence of our relationship."

"Which she obtained illegally. That can be proven, Oliver."

"But it is merely hearsay."

"Oliver, if fingerprints can be lifted from those cameras-"

"Shane, think for a moment. If Holly was discreet enough to leave no trail in Las Vegas seven years ago, you know her fingerprints will not be on those cameras."

"So you're planning to let her win?"

"Shane, I have no choice."

"Yes, you do, Oliver! You can't let her win!"

"And what do you propose I do, Shane? Fabricate evidence like she is doing?"

"Of course not, Oliver, but you can't give up."

"Shane, it is only money. I have no problem whatsoever dividing my assets with her. My lawyer believes that he can convince her lawyer to allocate everything 50-50. That is if we settle out of court. I plan to go to him tomorrow and-"

Shane grabbed Oliver's hand and squeezed it. "No, Oliver, you can't!"

Oliver looked at her peculiarly. "Why? It is only money. And I will be free of Holly forever."

"Oliver, please hear me out. I understand that you want this matter to be solved quickly. I do, too. And Holly is counting on it. If you agree to this out of court deal, who's to say that Holly won't come back for more when she has blown through all the money?"

"Shane, I do not follow your reasoning."

"Oliver, Holly has an entire arsenal in her back pocket. She is able to find a slew of witnesses at her beckon call. I don't know how she does it, but she has a way of getting people to do her bidding. Look how she got what she wanted when you agreed to marry her under false pretenses. In a couple years when she is wanting for money, she'll come back and trump up more charges against you."

"Like what?"

"Oh, she'll say she was pregnant when you two were married and you forced her to get an abortion because the baby was inferior."

"What?"

"She told me herself that she has been pregnant and had abortions. She is ready to use the baby thing against you if necessary, although she said you were incapable of-oh, never mind."

Oliver sighed somberly. "I can only imagine." Oliver took Shane's hand and kissed it. "I had no idea what a vindictive woman she was."

"Oliver, she had the entire school believing I had slept with the entire football team. I was nearly raped by a group of her guys. It was only when I was able to prove that she and the football coach had been having a relationship that she laid off. The football coach was forced to be reassigned to another school, and before the school year was over, Holly had to leave."

"Holly was doing that?"

"Another girl and I caught them together in the locker room."

"Are you in earnest?"

"Dead serious. Holly terrified and threatened the other girl into silence, but I would not let her do that to me. She knew I would not back down, and even though she threatened to ruin my entire academic career, I was going to the administration. Amazingly, I reported what I saw, and several other people reported anonymously. Thus, the allegations were there, and that was the end of it. With Holly, all you have to do is stand up to her with some evidence, and that will do it."

Oliver leaned in and kissed Shane's forehead. "Princess, do you have any concept of how extraordinary you are."

Shane's cheeks instantly turned crimson and she smiled. "Oliver O'Toole, you're pretty amazing yourself. I can't believe God brought you into my life."

"I feel exactly the same way. But I am truly the blessed one. Had you not come along, God only knows where I would be."

Shane grinned. "Oh, Oliver, I'm sure I have complicated your life in ways you never dreamed. After all, until I came along, you followed the rules to the letter. Do you ever regret the changes I have brought to your life?"

Oliver locked eyes with Shane. "My darling girl, I can assure you with every ounce of my being that I have no regrets where you are concerned. I only regret I did not meet you sooner and that I am not yet in a position to say and do what I yearn to."

"Oliver, you mean that the complications I have brought to you are not a problem?"

"Princess, the day when I complain about you is the day I would rather cease my existence."

Shane's heart practically leaped into her throat, and she struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her eyes. How could God have smiled down on her and given Oliver to her? And furthermore, how could Holly have hurt this man in such a horrendous way? She almost understood why Oliver didn't want to fight Holly. It would be so much simpler to just give in. But Shane knew that Holly had to be defeated once and for all in order for Shane and Oliver to have the true happiness they desired.

Oliver searched Shane's eyes, and he knew she was about to collapse emotionally. He was sorely tempted to take her in his arms and kiss her until the two of them could not see straight. But he was reminded of a promise he made to this scintillating woman in front of him. And with the strength of God, he was not going to disappoint her.

"Shane," Oliver began, "are you-"

"Oh, Oliver," Shane cried and fell into his arms.

As she sobbed uncontrollably, Oliver continued to comfort her. No words were necessary. Their hearts spoke to each other, and in the silence they found consolation.

Just at that moment, both Oliver and Shane sensed a flash or popping noise nearby. At once, they disengaged and searched for the source. Both Oliver and Shane then spied a man with a camera. This man smirked and waved to them as he exited the coffee shop.

In realization, Shane and Oliver gaped at each other.

"Oliver, you know what just happened," Shane asked with noticeable agitation in her voice.

Deliberately, Oliver nodded. "Indeed. Holly strikes again. She knows we extracted the cameras. Thus, she hired a photographer to discover us together. I cannot believe that audacity of that woman!"

"Oliver, do you understand now why I am requesting that you fight her? She will never stop until she has everything she wants."

"Yes, my money, my reputation, and your absolute decimation. Oh, Shane, why-"

"Enough, Oliver. We don't need to analyze the whys. Let's concentrate on the situation at hand. We have five days till you go to court, and you are going to court."

"But, Shane, all we have is unsubstantiated information."

"Just a minute. What was the name of the casino? _Golden Gate?"_

Oliver nodded.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Can you and Norman hold down the fort while Rita and I do some investigations?"

"What kind of investigations?"

"It might be better if you don't know, Oliver. The weekend investigations will have nothing to do with the DLO, but the ones Rita and I will conduct during the week will directly tie to some letters that have come our way."

"I have a feeling there is a reason why you are being cryptic, my dear."

"You might say that. It's not that I don't trust you, but if you have to explain to your superiors, I don't want you to have to lie."

"Shane, are you going to be participating in illegal actions or potentially dangerous explorations?"

"Oliver, I assure you that anything I do will only be done to prove the truth. I will not guarantee you that the entire process will be one hundred percent technically legal, but I promise that anything I do will only be to further the cause of justice."

"Shane, please do not take any unnecessary risks. I am more than willing to let Holly prevail."

"Well, Oliver, I'm not. She is guilty, and I am going to legally prove it. You need to trust me. This is not just your future. It's mine, too."

"Shane McInerney, you never cease to amaze me."

"Oliver O'Toole, I'm flattered."

"What can I do to help you?"

"Oliver, just don't give up. We will definitely have the necessary evidence by Tuesday. We may need you to do some hefty stalling, but do not give up. Do you understand?"

"Very well, Shane. Just please do not allow anything untoward happen to you. Do not take any needless risks."

Shane smiled and touched Oliver's cheek. "I won't, my prince, I promise."

"Princess, you keep talking to me like that and I may not be responsible for my actions."

Shane giggled. "Don't worry, Oliver, I won't let you go too far."

Oliver put his arms around Shane and whispered into her ear, "I plan on holding you to that, my dear."


	16. Las Vegas Mysteries

**(Short but important. And we are nearing the end. Don't worry. It will all work out! This is also a chapter inspired by the wonderful reviews I have been seeing. Thanks!)**

Anxiously, Shane and Rita disembarked from the taxi that had just arrived at the _Golden Gate_ casino. Rita had never traveled so far from home before, and she was anticipating exploration and detective work. For Shane, the stakes were much higher. If she and Rita were successful in their investigations, it could completely annihilate the woman who had been working against her since they were teenagers. And if she was not successful, she did not want to consider what it might do to Oliver's spirit. She and Rita just had to prevail by the grace of God. Failure was not an option.

They both made their way to the entryway, and Rita began to open the door. Shane reached out and stopped her. Rita turned to Shane and noticed her heavy breathing.

"Shane, what is it?" Rita asked.

"Rita," Shane whispered, holding a hand over her heart, "I just can't do it."

"What?"

"Rita, this is our last chance to prove Holly's guilt and Oliver's innocence. You know that woman is going to take him for everything he's got."

"Shane, you know that's no way to think. God will-"

"But, Rita, it's been seven years. We're not going to find anything."

Rita placed her hands on Shane's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Shane, we have got to prove Holly's guilt. You know what she did to Oliver. Not to mention what she did to Norman."

Shane looked at her strangely. "Rita, what are you talking about?"

Rita looked down. "Oh, Shane, I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Rita, you have to tell me!"

"Shane, Norman is planning to file a statement for the hearing, so I'm not so sure."

"Rita, come on."

"Well, Shane, in short, Holly did pretty much the same thing to Norman that she did to Oliver."

What?"

"Evidently, Holly got Norman alone in the office, drugged his Yoo-Hoo, and then she attacked him. He never got around to drinking the Yoo-Hoo because he was so frightened. He just took off."

Shane balled up her first and spoke through her gritted teeth, "If I ever see that woman again, I will not be responsible for my actions. God forgive me."

"Come on, Shane," Rita said, tugging on Shane's arm. "Let's go in and see what we can find."

Once inside the casino, both Shane and Rita apprehensively scanned the area around them. They had strategically picked a slow time of day, but even so, the place was crowded with men and women who were seeking a good time and willing to spend their money to do it. The crowd was diverse but single-focused.

"Shane, I don't know-" Rita began, but Shane signaled for Rita to be silent.

Bravely, Shane made her way to the bar and spoke to the man whom she was assumed was the bartender.

"Excuse me, sir," Shane began.

The middle-aged man turned to Shane with a sly grin. "Well, lookie there, sweetheart. Can I help you?"

Shane attempted to ignore his mannerisms. "Sir, are you in charge here?"

"Yep, Bob Jones at your service." He extended his hand, but Shane chose to ignore it.

"Mr. Jones, my friend and I are here for an investigation."

Mr. Jones stared at Shane peculiarly. "An investigation?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sweetheart, are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Honey, I think you may be in the wrong place. The Miss Universe contest is next door."

Shane raised a confused eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I tell you, girl, was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Look lady, I don't know what you're game is, but ain't ya here to pick up a guy?"

Horrified, Shane drew back and made a disgusted face. "Mr. Jones, you could not be further from the truth."

Mr. Jones considered Shane for a moment. "Well, I apologize, ma'am. This is the time of day when women come in like you and-"

"I follow your meaning, Mr. Jones. My name is Shane McInerney."

"Do you mind if I call you Shane? That last name might throw me."

"Thats fine, Mr. Jones. My friend, Rita Haywith, is with me, and we are Postables."

Mr. Jones looked at her very strangely. "Postables? What on earth are you talking about, lady?"

Shane retrieved their homemade official badges that Becky had graciously created for them. "Mr. Jones, we are Postables, postal detectives, from the United States Post Office. We have been authorized to conduct a full investigation in a matter pending in court."

Mr. Jones looked at Shane curiously. "Postal detectives? I ain't ever heard of anything like that."

Rita stepped forward to corroborate Shane's story. "Sir, what my friend says is true. We work in the Dead Letter Office, and we are assisting the police in solving a case."

Mr. Jones looked at both of the ladies and smiled. "I see. Can I buy you two ladies a drink?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Jones," Shane stated emphatically.

Mr. Jones got himself a drink and took a swig. "Okay, then how can I be of service?"

Rita looked to Shane to begin the story. Shane took a deep breath. "Mr. Jones, about seven or so years ago, there was a couple who came here. Something very strange occurred. The woman purportedly drugged the man's drink, and she proceeded to mount a story that caused him to believe that they had been intimate. They were not married at the time, and the man was honorable enough that he agreed to marry her. The thing is that nothing happened, and they married under false pretenses. At this point, we are attempting to prove that the woman lied, and we were wondering if you could help."

Mr. Jones raised a doubtful eyebrow. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Mr. Jones, am I right in assuming that you were here seven years ago?"

"Shane, I've been here for over twenty years."

Rita retrieved a photo from her purse and handed it to Mr. Jones. "Mr. Jones, this is a picture of the woman in question. Her name is Holly, and she is in the midst of a court case."

Mr. Jones studied the picture and smirked. "Holly? Of course, I know this woman. She comes to Vegas regularly. She has quite a, what's the word, entourage."

"Wait a minute, Mr. Jones," Shane interjected, "are you quite certain of that?"

Mr. Jones nodded his head with a grin. "Oh, yes. Holly Wesley-she is the talk Vegas."

Shane and Rita exchanged furtive glances. Was it possible that Mr. Jones was talking about the same Holly who was married to Oliver O'Toole?

"Mr. Jones," Shane spoke slowly, " are you aware that this Holly Wesley is married?"

scratched his head. "Oh, yeah, I think I remember something like that. She's married to some super rich government worker who has no talent in bed."

Shane and Rita instantly blushed at this man's bluntness.

Noticing the ladies' discomfort, Mr. Jones apologized. "Sorry, ladies, didn't mean to embarrass you. Just putting it the way Holly always did."

"So, Mr. Jones, how often did Holly come here?" Shane asked tentatively.

"Oh, I'd say at least twice a month. Some months she even made it over here four or five times," Mr. Jones explained.

"So what did Holly do while she was here?"

"Entertained the men. She was well-sought after by top-paying clients. Sometimes she even entertained them in two and threes. Can't remember if she did any higher than that."

Shane attempted to hide her revulsion. "So, Mr. Jones, I assume Holly had her own, uh, entertaining room."

"Yes, she did," Mr. Jones said with a raised brow.

"Do you mind showing us the room?"

"Ma'am, do you mind explaining how this relates to the post office? I just don't see it."

Shane breathed deeply as she turned to Rita for support.

"Well, Mr. Jones," Rita said, "I guess honesty is the best policy. Here's the real story. Holly and Oliver are married. Two years ago, Holly abandoned Oliver, and in the meantime, Oliver pined for her. Shane here was finally able to track her down in Paris. She came back, and Oliver is now divorcing Holly. But Holly is attempting to prove all sorts of accusations and trying to take three fourths of everything Oliver has."

Mr. Jones placed a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Let me guess. Shane, you've fallen for Oliver, and you are waiting for him to be free so you two can be married. And Holly is accusing Oliver of infidelity. Am I right?"

Shane's cheeks glowed red in embarrassment.

"No need to confirm that one, young lady," Mr. Jones continued with a smile.

"Mr. Jones," Shane said, "I am not the reason that Oliver is divorcing Holly. I may have precipitated the event, but-"

"Hey, ma'am, no need to explain," Mr. Jones interrupted. "Love is no respecter of persons."

Sensing Shane's uneasiness, Rita cleared her throat and continued, "Mr. Jones, I realize that this may seem untoward at the outset, but we are pleading with you to help us. It's not only for Shane and Oliver here, but there are others who have been wronged as well."

"Miss," Mr. Jones began softly, "I would love to help you, and I would, but I don't see how I can. Yes, I can verify that Holly is the girl in the picture and that she came here regularly. I also know that kid is as sly as a dog when it comes to finding witnesses to advance her case. One time, a well-respected prospective senatorial candidate came here and paid for her services. He accused her of stealing $25,000 from him, and he was all prepared to bring a lawsuit against her. Before he could do anything, she brought a libel suit against him that cost him any chances of running, not to mention his wife and family. I believe the man shot himself shortly thereafter, if I remember right. And I can recall Holly coming in and drinking to the fact that she had caused the ruin of a family and a life. She bought drinks all around that day."

"Mr. Jones," Shane wondered, "why can't you make a statement or even come to court to give this information? If the judge heard all these allegations-"

"That's it, Shane," he explained, shaking his head, "they is just that-allegations. Nothing can be proven. That's why I've turned a blind eye to this all these years. She never leaves a fingerprint or anything else to tie her to any kind of spurious deailins."

Shane's shoulders slumped. "Oh, goodness, I just can't believe we came to this dead end. I thought for sure that we could find something here."

"So, Shane," Mr. Jones resumed, "out of curiosity, what does this husband of hers look like?"

Shane rummaged through her purse and retrieved her picture of Oliver. She then handed the picture to Mr. Jones as she wiped away a tear. Mr. Jones scrutinized the picture for awhile. Shane was more concerned with nursing her broken heart, but Rita noted that Mr. Jones seemed to be studying the picture with increased interest.

"Mr. Jones," Rita said, "do you-"

"That's it!" Mr. Jones exclaimed. " I recognize this guy now."

Shane looked up. "Mr. Jones, do you recognize Oliver? Really?"

"I certainly do," he replied. "I first of all recognize him from various articles from years past that called him the most eligible bachelor and all that. But that's not what stands out in my mind."

"So what does stand out, Mr. Jones?" Shane asked tentatively.

"Shane, there was a day a few years back when Holly brought a very different guest with her to this casino. He was dressed in a suit just like this. And I remember that Holly came up and introduced him as a friend of hers. She'd introduced other friends to me before, but it was clear that this was different. She gave me a signal that implied that I was not to set her up with any other guys till later. I watched them go up to their rooms, and it was later that evening that they returned."

"So far, that all sounds correct. Go on, Mr. Jones."

"Well, when they returned, I noticed that this man, Oliver, was sitting to the side just enduring while Holly flitted around doing her thing. She came to me later and asked for a root beer or something like that for her friend. I found it a very strange request for Holly, but I did as she asked. Once I gave her the drink, I watched her go over to a dark area of the casino. I couldn't be assured what she did, but I suspected that she was putting something in the drink. Once she was through, she caught my eye and winked. Then she headed over to Oliver, and he quickly drank the glass down. Within in a few minutes, I watched this man go from alert to practically drunk. I found this very odd. I will admit that I was worried. I hoped that Holly was not going to the extreme of killing this man. I always kept an eye out for those kinds of things because if she killed anyone, I was not going to turn a blind eye."

"Mr. Jones, how is it you remember this?"

Mr. Jones smiled and gave the picture back to Shane who put it back in her purse. "Shane, in this business, one has watch one's back. If the casino could be held liable for anything, well, we could be over. Out of business in a flash. This was definite unusual activity. When I saw Holly practically drag Oliver back to his room, I decided to follow them. I decided that it was time to take matters into my own hands to save our backs, so to speak."

"What did you do, Mr. Jones."

Mr. Jones took a key and opened a hidden drawer near him. He retrieved something from the drawer and handed it to Shane. "That, my dear, is the picture I took outside the door of their hotel room. You can see that it is Holly and Oliver, and there is no doubt that Oliver can hardly walk."

"Mr. Jones, this just proves that Holly and Oliver were here, and it even appears that Oliver got drunk-something he's never done. I just don't-"

"Permit me to finish, ma'am. I came back down and summoned one of Holly's regular guys. He's no longer here to testify, but let me explain. I gave him a mini camcorder. I've always been big on technology, even back then. Holly is kind of strange that way. She likes to have those kinds of devices available, so this was nothing new. I knew that this Oliver guy was going to go up and pass out. Whether Holly did anything was up to her, but no matter what, Oliver was not going to satisfy the insatiable Holly. And sure enough, she called down for a couple of guys to go up to her room. The one who had the camcorder used it, and this is it."

Mr. Jones produced a flash drive and gave it to Shane.

"Have you, uh, seen it, Mr. Jones?"

"Yes, Shane, I have seen it. My man got Holly to talk about everything. She confesses to all."

"And she knew she was being taped?"

"I can't guarantee that she did, but I don't think it will make any difference. Be sure to watch it. I have another copy if something mysterious happens to it."

"So, Mr. Jones, why would you keep this all these years?"

"Well, Shane, I figured that Oliver would eventually try to sue the casino. I didn't know that he and Holly got married. I didn't realize he was the one she was talking about. She never mentioned him by name. I can't believe she tricked him into marriage. Or I should say that I am surprised that he was willing to marry her. Or that she even wanted to marry him. Holly has never been the marrying kind."

"All I know," Shane said, as she placed the picture and flash drive in a safe area of her purse, "is that her father said she had to marry him or he would take away her allowance."

"Her father, eh? And who's her father?"

"I don't know. I just know his last name was Wesley."

"Well, ladies, I do hope that I have been helpful to you."

"Are you kidding, Mr. Jones, you have helped us more than you could imagine!"

Shane impetuously threw her arms around Mr. Jones. He was quite taken aback, but did decide to briefly return the hug. "Glad to be of service, ma'am. Easy to see why that Oliver guy is so taken with you."

Shane turned away with crimson cheeks, and Rita knew that her friend was done with the investigations. But in the back of Rita's mind, she wondered if somehow they could solve the other burning mystery of Oliver's parents' death. She knew that Shane was not thinking about that right now, so….

"Uh, Mr. Jones," Rita ventured.

"Yes, miss?" Mr. Jones responded.

"We actually are here on some official business, too."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, do you recall anything about the tragedy that happened to Oliver's parents? It happened years ago."

Mr. Jones crossed his arms, lost in deep thought. "Mm, I'm not sure."

"They went with a missionary group to the country of Yemen, and when they came back-"

"-their house was burned to the ground. And both were burned almost beyond recognition. Yes, I do remember that. In fact, weren't there a lot of suspicious arsons around that same time?"

"My goodness, Mr. Jones, you have quite a memory."

"Rita, right?"

Rita nodded.

Mr. Jones took out a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes. "Rita, I had a good friend who went on that trip and was a victim of arson."

Rita and Shane turned to Mr. Jones in sympathy. Rita continued, "Oh, Mr. Jones-"

"Let me be honest. It was my brother and his wife. Kind of crazy to think of a religious guy who has a bartender for a brother, but that's the way my brother was. When I got the call that their home had burned to the ground with both of them inside, I was beside myself."

Shane jumped into the conversation. "Mr. Jones, our belated condolences, but do you mind if we ask you a few things. We have a couple leads to potentially solve this case."

"Really, Shane?" Mr. Jones asked. "Do tell. I would love to hit that ba-oh, ladies, I'm sorry. I nearly forgot myself."

"No trouble. Anyway, Mr. Jones, here's what we know from a former worker at the hospital. There was a letter that never arrived at Oliver's parents' home that warned them about a terrorist group hiring a hit man to kill the people who went on the missions trip. Only two of the original fifteen members are still alive, and those two refuse to speak. I think they have been threatened. All we have to go on right now is this. The person that was hired was called JOW, and somehow one of the Christian reformers figured into the issue."

"Shane, that is quite intriguing. And this information came from whom?"

"The widow of the director of the hospital who-"

"-was shot along with two others back in 2002. Yes, I remember that, too."

"Do you have any ideas, Mr. Jones?"

"I really don't, Shane, I-"

Suddenly, Mr. Jones' face took on an eerily unusual expression. Rita and Shane noted the change and looked at each other in perplexity.

"Mr. Jones," Shane began, "I-"

"Ladies, would you please come with me?" Mr. Jones interjected.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Shane, your journey is about to come to an end. I know exactly who JOW is, and I have loads of proof. Come with me to the back room so that no one overhears what I'm about to say. I really can't believe it took me all these years to figure out what had been staring me in the face every day."

"Are you sure, Mr. Jones?"

"Please, Shane, call me Bob. And let's do this quickly."

The ladies followed Bob Jones out of the casino and into his office.

"Ladies," Bob began, "what I'm about to tell you needs to be held in the strictest confidence as lives may still be in danger. And with that, Bob closed the door to his office.


	17. Vindication Part 1

_**I apologize that this was so long in coming. 3-4 more chapters to go. Enjoy! If I can ever keep the cyber bullies away for one week, I can finally get more done!**_

Rather ill at ease, Oliver sat next to his capable attorney, Richard Dawes, wishing he were anywhere else but here in this dimly lit courtroom. Holly's attorney, Mr. Wickes, was droning on about everything Oliver had ever done to harm his loving wife. According to this man, Oliver had essentially locked her in their house during their marriage, forced her to perform lewd acts for him and others, and participated in profligate orgies, not to mention an innumerable amount of affairs. Oliver fully expected to be accused of bank robbery and terrorism next. If it had not been so real, Oliver would have almost found it humorous. But Holly was serious. Somehow she had witnesses to everything of which he was accused, and Oliver was losing hope that any evidence would substantiate his innocence.

Oliver's thoughts then progressed to Shane. He had not heard from her and Rita in a couple of days, and he genuinely did not think that they had uncovered anything in spite of Rita's quick, upbeat call. He longed to believe that they were unearthing evidence that would finally free him from this woman once and for all. But if they did not arrive soon, Holly would be victorious against him. Richard had assured Oliver that a settlement could be reached that would only mean Holly would get fifty percent of his income rather than the seventy-five percent she was demanding. But that still did not put his mind at ease. And, truth be told, he was certain that Holly was so relentless that she would not stop until she had stripped him of all his monetary holdings. However, Oliver would gladly do that if it meant that he would be free of Holly forever.

"Your honor," Mr. Wickes addressed the judge, "we have shown just cause why my client, Holly O'Toole, should receive more than half of Mr. O'Toole's net worth. In fact, we are requesting seventy-five percent of his income and retirement accounts. It is clear that Mr. O'Toole cheated on his wife throughout the marriage and even forced her to abort the child they had made together before they were married."

At this, Oliver's raised his eyebrows in confusion and turned to his lawyer for clarification. Oliver did not remember Holly's attorney saying anything about this during the hearing. Mr. Dawes caught Oliver's eye and merely shook his head. Oliver sighed deeply and leaned against his chair. All Holly seemed capable of was lies, lies, and more lies.

Judge Roxanne Carter, one of the toughest divorce judges around, looked at Mr. Wickes in bewilderment. "Mr. Wickes, I do not recall your introduction of Mrs. O'Toole's terminated pregnancy."

Mr. Wickes turned to Judge Carter with a smile. "Oh, did we leave that detail out? Let's rectify that immediately, Your Honor. We do have corroborated evidence that not only once but on three separate occasions, Mr. O'Toole forced Mrs. O'Toole to abort their baby. Each time, Mr. O'Toole raped his wife. In fact, the first time, they were unmarried. He took her to Las Vegas, and he ravished her in a hotel room after drugging her. He was tired of waiting.."

"Your honor," Mr. Dawes interrupted as he stood,"I must protest this tactic by Mr. Wickes to introduce hearsay that has not been introduced to the court as evidence. Mr. Wickes needs to follow proper procedure, Your Honor."

Judge Carter peered at over the top of her glasses and sighed. "Mr. Wickes, you know very well that what you are doing is not proper procedure. The time to enter evidence has passed. And I believe that Mr. Dawes makes a valid point. I have no choice but to.."

At that very moment, Shane walked into the courtroom. All eyes focused on her as she quickly made her way to Oliver and Mr. Dawes. Oliver knew that something important was about to occur by the resolute look in her eyes which caused Mr. Dawes to suspect that bad news was forthcoming. Furthermore, Mr. Wickes turned to Holly with a look of concern, wondering if something were about to go amiss with his best-paying client, but Holly merely put her hand on his arm and shook her head with a malicious gleam. She mouthed the words "tonight," and he smiled an evil grin.

Once she reached Mr. Dawes and Oliver, Shane whispered, "I need you to ask for a fifteen-minute recess immediately."

Oliver began, "Shane, what-"

"Oliver, please. Mr. Dawes?"

Mr. Dawes stood and spoke slowly and clearly, "Your honor, may I request a brief recess?"

Judge Carter considered the request. "Mr. Dawes, this is highly irregular. The case is almost over."

Mr. Dawes continued, "Your Honor, I concur. But this is pertinent to our case."

"I object, Your Honor," Mr. Wickes sneered as he stood to his feet. "This case is already coming to a conclusion. If Mr. Dawes plans to introduce new information, it's a bit late for that. He wouldn't even consider-"

"Your Honor," Mr. Dawes interrupted, "I am more than willing to let Mr. Wickes and his client introduce their new evidence after I take a brief recess and evaluate the information I have just received."

Mr. Wickes looked at Mr. Dawes in shock. "Well, in that case, Your Honor, we have no objections."

"Nor do I, Mr. Wickes," Judge Carter responded. "The court will take a fifteen-minute recess."

Judge Carter stood, and the rest of the individuals followed suit. As she walked out of the courtroom, Shane leaned in and whispered to both Mr. Dawes and Oliver, "Okay, I have the evidence needed to end this for good. I have Rita waiting with the witness in a private room."

"Witness?" Oliver was absolutely perplexed. "Do you mean-"

"Not here," Shane continued. "Come, Mr. Dawes, we don't have a lot of time to go over the evidence, and time is definitely of the essence. Indeed God has smiled upon us."

Mr. Dawes quickly stood and took Shane by the arm. "Let's go at once, Miss McInerney."

"Wait a moment," Oliver said as he began to catch up to their fast strides, "I will come too, Shane, and-"

Shane purposefully stopped and turned to Oliver with a shake of her heard. "Oliver, no, I can't let you do that."

Bewildered, Oliver asked, "Why, Shane?"

"Look around you, Oliver," Shane voiced, as she motioned around the room. "If you follow us, no matter what the reason, you know what will be implied. You, my dear, need to stay out here."

Oliver bowed his head in resignation as Shane and Mr. Dawes continued out the doors of the courtroom. He sighed sorrowfully, knowing that Shane was exactly right. If Holly and her attorney saw him exit with Shane, there is no doubt Holly would use that to her advantage. Oh, why did he ever get mixed up with that woman?

As he made his way back to his seat, he sensed the nearness of the last person on earth with whom he wished to converse.

"Oh, poor Ollie," the all too familiar voice of Holly mocked. "Shaney didn't let her man toy go with her. Maybe she's moving on."

Instantly, Oliver's blood began to boil, but he knew he could not react as he desired. It would only add to Holly's already indisputable case. He began to count silently in his head and attempt to breathe deeply.

Holly noticed his irksome mood and merely tittered. "Oh, poor Ollie-lollie, are you upset? What can your sweet Holly do to help you?"

She reached out to touch his arm, but he promptly swatted it away. She retreated as if she were astonished. "Why, Oliver, are you planning to strike me now? Go ahead. Assault and battery charges would be just the thing to ensure that I take all your money and you go to jail. That would sure mess things up, wouldn't it?"

"Holly, do you ever stop?" Oliver asked through gritted teeth. "What is it you want from me?"

"Oh, lover, I"m surprised at you," Holly cooed. "After all this time, you don't know?"

"No, I am afraid I do not. . Enlighten me, if you please, so that this lunacy can be terminated once and for all."

"All I've ever wanted, sweet Ollie, is our happiness."

"Our happiness? Holly, you cannot fathom the meaning of the word 'our.'"

"Why, you're wrong there, Oliver. Of course, I do. All you want is someone to love you for who you are. At this point, you think that's your little slut called Shane."

"Holly! How dare you!"

"Temper, Oliver. I know you thought it would be me, but it seems that we are incompatible. That makes things hard for me seeing how my father's wish was that you and I would be together."

"Your father? What does he have to do with this?"

"Oliver, he promised me a sizable monthly allowance if I could convince you to marry me. Why else do you think I went after you? Do you actually think I was in love with you?"

Oliver turned to her with ire in his eyes. "Are you in earnest? You married me for money, Holly?"

"Of course. His and yours. The problem is that if this divorce happens, the money from his estate stops. My mother is a stickler for the rules."

"Holly, why did you never tell me?" He sank into a nearby seat.

"Oliver, why on earth would I? You wouldn't have married me. Why else do you think I took you to Las Vegas? My father gave me an ultimatum."

Oliver looked at her as if stricken. "Look, Holly, I know nothing happened before we were married."

Holly knelt down so she was eye-level with Oliver. "Oh, you poor Ollie dear. You actually believed that we made passionate love before we got married?"

She seized his head firmly and planted a kiss squarely on his lips. Oliver was so aghast he could not even react. Before he knew it, the kiss was over.

"That is all that has ever happened between us, Oliver," Holly declared. "All you were was a paycheck to me. "

"And that is the sole thing you desire, Holly, isn't it?" Oliver said bitterly. "Why must you besmirch me as you do?"

"Oh, poor baby Ollie, you can't take all the bad press, can you?"

"Holly, just tell me what you want so this aberration can end."

"What do I want, Oliver?"

"Yes, Holly. I perceive that you want my money, but just name your terms so I can accelerate the process of moving on with my life."

Holly grinned and began to ease herself into his lap. Oliver swiftly scooted over to the adjacent chair and she nearly fell on the floor.

"Too much of a woman for you, Oliver?" Holly giggled.

Oliver looked away in disgust. "Holly, enough of this tomfoolery. Please state your terms."

"Well, all I need from you, dahling, is for us to stay married."

He turned to her in amazement. "What?"

"Calm down, Ollie. Let me explain. I'm not saying that we have to live together. Perish the thought! I know we don't get on in any area. Especially in the boudoir."

"Holly, just get to the point."

"Simply put, we remain married in name only. You can have your little floozy or any other women you want. You just can't marry any other woman. I'll run back to my life in Paris. And you keep sending me an allowance, and my mother will do the same. See, everyone gets what they want."

Oliver rose to his feet and approached Holly with a frown. "Holly, that is completely unacceptable and you know it."

"Oh, poor moralistic Oliver. Still trying to be the good Christian boy that you aren't? Come now, Oliver, we all know you're in love with that Shaney. And you're still married to me. You've probably had all sorts of wild sex and-"

Oliver firmly took Holly by the collar and pulled her out of her seat.

Surprised, Holly coughed, "Oliver, what are you doing?"

He set her down and loudly whispered into her ear, "Get this through your head, Holly. We are getting a divorce . You are not controlling me any longer. And you will not speak about Shane in the manner you have been."

He released her, and she turned and walked back to her attorney. She began quietly blubbering and Mr. Wickes put his arms around her as only an old man with improper intentions would do.

Oliver glanced at his watch and knew that in about five minutes, the recess would be over. He longed to know what this evidence was that Shane and Rita were sharing. And how on earth could there be a witness to corroborate the testimony? Oliver wished he could hear the evidence firsthand before it was presented in the courtroom. Was it truly going to be strong enough and solid enough to prevent Holly from being the victor?

In Oliver's heart of hearts, he began to earnestly pray. As he closed his eyes, he could sense the inner peace that God was granting him. In his mind's eye, God granted him a vision that he never dreamed possible. He saw both he and Shane dressed in their finery before God and their family and friends pledging their love for the rest of their lives. Somehow this quelled any apprehension that he might have been experiencing.

When Oliver opened his eyes, he looked up just in time to see Shane, Mr. Dawes, Rita, Norman, and an unidentified older gentleman enter the courtroom. He lifted his eyes once more the heavens and took his place next to his lawyer. Judge Carter reentered the room as everyone rose to their feet.

"You may be seated," Judge Carter said as she sat and all followed suit. "Now, Mr. Wickes and Mr. Dawes, are you prepared to bring additional evidence?"

With a wicked grin on his lipstick-spattered face, Mr. Wickes stood and announced, "Oh, Your Honor, we are more than willing for Mr. Dawes to present his evidence first. After all, he was nice enough to permit this highly unorthodox procedure. It's the least we could do."

As Mr. Wickes sat back down, he leered at Shane which made Oliver's blood boil. Oliver was fairly confident that his lawyer was as prepared as he could be under the circumstances, but Oliver found himself fervently praying yet again.

_Dear Most Omniscient and Benevolent Father in Heaven,_ Oliver prayed earnestly in his mind, _I do not know what You have planned today, but I pray that You will give every person involved in this situation your serenity and clarity of thought. May you smile upon righteousness and confound the schemes and mechanisms of the wicked. Whatever happens, Lord Most High, may it be Your will and Yours alone. I surrender my will to thine. Amen._

As Oliver mentally completed his prayer, he recognized that something surprisingly significant had happened. Mr. Wickes was standing with his mouth wide open, and Holly's face looked more ashen than the time she was so ill that she was unable to keep anything down for a whole week. Oliver looked over to Mr. Dawes for direction, but it was evident that things were about to go their way. Oliver was on the edge of his seat as he awaited the upcoming evidence.

Mr. Dawes firmly but quietly stated, "Your Honor, I call Mr. Bob Jones to the stand."


	18. Vindication Part 2

**_I apologize for the lateness in getting this out to you. I should finish everything before 2014 ends._**

All eyes were riveted on the witness stand as Mr. Bob Jones took his seat upon being sworn in. His presence seemed to affect each member of the court a bit differently. Holly was sitting with an ashen expression as Mr. Wickes held her hand tightly below the confines of Judge Carter's gaze. Mr. Dawes was beaming at Mr. Jones in a way Oliver had never seen before. He glanced briefly at Shane, Rita and Norman who were seated directly behind him. Shane caught his eye for a moment and winked conspiratorially. It was clear that something significant was about to occur that could potentially alter the story of all members involved in this case.

Mr. Dawes cleared his throat dramatically and began his questioning of Mr. Jones. "Mr. Jones, please state for the court your occupation."

Mr. Jones' eyes twinkled merrily. "I am the proprietor of _Golden Gate_ casino and hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada."

"And just how long have you been there, Mr. Jones?"

"Twenty years, sir. And I have missed very few days during that time. I love my work."

"Indeed. So then, Mr. Jones, do you recognize Ms. Holly O'Toole seated at the table on the left-hand side of the courtroom?" Mr. Dawes further indicated the table with a simple hand gesture.

Mr. Jones grinned impishly. "Indeed I do. However I know her as Holly Wesley. She has been coming to my establishment for years. Usually four or five times a month. She is quite popular among the men in my establishment."

"Popular? How do you mean, Mr. Jones? Can you elaborate?"

"But of course. This woman, Holly, runs a highly successful escort service."

"Escort service, Mr. Jones?"

"Well, as you know, prostitution is illegal in the U.S. So women like Holly have become very ingenious in devising a workaround, so to speak. Men hire her to be their escort or date for the evening. But with a woman like Holly, these men get exactly what they pay for. She takes them for one wild ride."

Instantly, Holly shot up from her seat and began to yell and scream in protest. The expletives coming out of her mouth were so vile that Judge Carter had to call for her bailiff to restrain Holly. Everything happened so quickly, but it seemed that Holly would not be silenced. Mr. Wickes was beside himself as to how to proceed.

In an uncharacteristic move, Judge Carter left her seat and raced to where Holly was being subdued by the bailiff and her lawyer. Although Holly was minimally calmer now, it was clear that something had snapped within Holly's brain. Her eyes looked vacant and haunted, but there was no telling when the ranting and raving would begin again.

"Uh bailiff, would you please take Ms. O'Toole out of the courtroom so she can regain her composure?"

The bailiff considered Judge Carter with worried eyes.

"Uh, Officer Bannes will assist you," Judge Carter continued.

At the mention of his name, a hefty African American man dressed in a police uniform made his way safely to the front of the courtroom. Without speaking a word, he and the bailiff forcefully escorted Holly out of the courtroom. At once, she was back to spouting obscenities and flailing her arms and legs. Officer Bannes easily wrestled her to the ground and removed her from the courtroom with the bailiff following closely behind.

"Uh, Mr. Dawes, shall we resume?" Officer Carter inquired as she ascended to her seat.

Mr. Dawes, though somewhat shaken, stood and nodded affirmatively. "But of course, Your Honor."

All attention was focused on Mr. Jones as Mr. Dawes prepared to continue his questioning of this witness. As he awaited the questions, it was evident that Mr. Jones appeared to be highly amused at the scene he had just observed. To be forthright, no one (including Judge Carter) knew quite what to say to this man.

"Mr. Jones," Judge Roberts finally broke the uneasy silence, "do you mind sharing with us what is regaling you?"

"Oh, Your Honor, I do solemnly apologize," Mr. Jones graciously responded. "Watching Holl-Ms. O'Toole then was just something I was not used to seeing. In all the years I have known her, I have never seen her lose it that way."

"Uh, Mr. Dawes, please take a seat," Judge Roberts instructed. "I think I'll take over the questioning."

"As you wish, Your Honor," Mr. Dawes acknowledged and returned to his seat next to Oliver. Oliver looked at him with a puzzled glance, but the astute attorney merely shook his head and nodded towards the Judge's bench.

"Your Honor," Mr. Jones grinned, "I would count it a privilege for you to ask me questions. Anything you would like. I am here to help and bring to light what should have been years ago."

"Mr. Jones, please explain yourself," Judge Roberts prompted. " You have greatly intrigued the court."

Mr. Jones cleared his throat. "Thank you kindly, Your Honor. Well, I first met Holly Wesley-uh-O'Toole, she was a wee, pretty thing. Probably about six or seven. She was fiercely devoted to her father, and both of them came into my establishment. I told him that kids weren't allowed in the bar, but he insisted that he had no choice. Her mother was asleep, and well, since there were no customers to speak of, I let her stay. Against my better judgment mind you.

"So this guy stated his business. He tried to get me to sell his daughter's 'services.' I put my foot down at that. She was a minor after all. He wasn't too happy with me. He left, and I figured I would never see him again. Actually, I didn't. But his daughter, that's a different story. His daughter was no other than Ms. O'Toole."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Jones," Judge Roberts interjected, "but do you happen to know the name of this man? Uh Ms. O'Toole's father"

"Yes, Your Honor. So sorry I skipped that. It was Mr. John O. Wesley. Never knew what the O stood for."

"So you saw Ms. O'Toole again but never Mr. Wesley?"

"Nope, never heard from him again. But I heard about him."

"About him? I don't quite follow you, Mr. Jones."

"Your Honor, are you aware of a series of arsons and arson-related deaths that occurred about twenty years ago and a subsequent missionary martyrdom in Yemen?"

"Mr. Jones, how is this relevant to the case at hand?"

"Your Honor, I promise if you give me a few minutes to explain, you will see how both cases tie together."

"Proceed, Mr. Jones." Judge Roberts peered at him over the top of her glasses. "But don't think that your suave and charming ways will keep you from facing charges of contempt of court if you do not do as I ask."

"But of course, Your Honor." He grinned and bowed from the waist up.

It was clear that Mr. Jones was having the desired effect on Judge Roberts, but she attempted to remain as firm as possible. "Proceed, Mr. Jones."

"Well, Your Honor, when Mr. O'Toole came back to my establishment some ten years later, she set herself up with a job. I wouldn't give her one, but I had no authority to stop her. She spent a lot of time talking to me about various things, and in the course of our conversations, she filled me on a lot of information about her father. So much so that I began to do some investigations myself."

Suddenly, Mr. Wickes sprang to his feet, "Objection, Your Honor!"

Judge Roberts looked to Mr. Wickes for an explanation. "On what grounds, Mr. Wickes?"

Somewhat bewildered, Mr. Wickes stumbled over his words. "Uh, well, your, uh, honor, um-I do believe that, um, well, Mr. Jones is out of order. Unless he, uh, works with the, uh, police, and uh, has insider information, what he has to tell us is mere hearsay and not admissible in court."

Judge Roberts nodded reluctantly. "You make a valid point, Mr. Wickes."

"But, Your Honor, I do work in cooperation with the police," Mr. Jones declared matter-of-factly.

Judge Roberts raised her eyebrows in wonderment. "Indeed? Officially or unofficially?"

"I guess you would say a bit of both. When I set up my establishment, I was very careful to follow the law to the letter. We have never been the subject of a lawsuit. I agreed to be a police informant as needed. And many times I went to the police to report things. The department completely trusts me and investigates anything brought to their attention. I do not have official papers nor an official job title, but I do have insider information. If you would care to, you may call the Las Vegas police department and verify that what I am saying is true."

Judge Roberts turned back to Mr. Wickes. "Mr. Wickes, would you life to investigate this further or do you accept that what Mr. Jones says is the truth?"

Mr. Wickes stared at the ground and muttered, "I withdraw my objection, Your Honor." Somewhat defeated, Mr. Wickes sat back down.

Judge Roberts smiled at Mr. Jones. "Please, Mr. Jones, continue."

Mr. Jones winked at Judge Roberts surreptitiously. "Yes, Your Honor. As I was saying, I often work as an unofficial police informant. Mr. O'Toole told me all about her father and how rich he was. I inquired about how he obtained his fortune. She let it slip one night that he was an international spy. Now before Mr. Wickes objects, the police have classified papers that I have provided to Mr. Dawes for admission into evidence if necessary."

"We can look at those later, Mr. Jones. Please continue."

"Well, it just so happens that her father had a name that international terrorists knew him by-JOW. It was ironic because his name was John Wesley, the name of a very famous Christian reformer. According to the files Mr. Dawes has, this JOW person used to work for the U.S. as a spy but then he seemed to realize that there was more money to be made by offering his skills to the government that pays the highest price. This led to plenty of underhanded dealings which the government is still investigating fully. The papers Mr. Dawes has have been forwarded to the Department of Homeland Security, and a full investigation will be done. There is enough evidence to tie Ms. O'Toole's father to the arsons that happened-my brother and his wife were one of the casualties-some twenty years ago. He was nothing but a hired hit man. Justice will be served even though Mr. Wesley is no longer with us. I have been told that the government will come after his estate. If poor Ms. O'Toole ever thought money was an issue before, she should just wait. It's bound to get worse."

"Mr. Jones, I'm sure you're right but please don't editorialize."

"My apologies, Your Honor. Now, as to how this ties in with the current case at hand, permit me to explain the facts. Ms. O'Toole's father wanted to ensure that no one would ever find out his connection. He had watched Mr. O'Toole with keen interest, and he always worried that since this man is so intelligent, Mr. O'Toole would discover Mr. Wesley's involvement. After all, Mr. O'Toole never got over his parents' deaths, and there was the chance that he would conduct his his own investigations into his parent's deaths. It seems as though Mr. Wesley had been able to effectively silence everyone else through bribes and intimidation. But what to do do with Mr. O'Toole? According to Ms. O'Toole's own admission, her father insisted she woo and marry Mr. O'Toole to keep him quiet. And it was the only way she got paid a monthly allowance."

"And, Mr. Jones, what kind of proof do you have?"

"Your Honor, in the possession of Mr. Dawes is a video of the night that Ms. O'Toole wooed Mr. O'Toole to a room in my hotel and casino and attempted to seduce him by various means. She knew the video was being taken. She admitted to everything she was doing. It was never clear if she knew what her father was, but everything else is quite clear. The video can be authenticated, and I do believe that Ms. O'Toole could be in a position to talk in light of the outburst in the courtroom."

Mr. Dawes stood slowly and with a quiet but firm voice spoke, "Your Honor, in view of this new testimony and evidence that I will provide for the court to review, I make a motion that this contested divorce hearing be dismissed and the divorce be officially granted here and now."

Judge Roberts turned to Mr. Wickes. "Mr. Wickes, I know your client is not in any state to formally answer any questions, and of course, the evidence has yet to be reviewed, but-"

Mr. Wickes resignedly rose to his feet. "Your Honor, in light of this testimony, I second that motion. Unless the evidence provided is not in keeping with what Mr. Jones has stated."

"Yes, I agree," Judge Roberts said emphatically. "If the evidence has been falsified or tampered with, I will have both Mr. Jones and Mr. Dawes brought up on very serious charges."

"Your Honor," Mr. Jones beamed, "I would expect nothing less."

Judge Roberts considered the situation and took her gavel. "In light of this new evidence, I grant that the divorce shall be granted." She slammed her gavel. "Case dismissed."

As Judge Roberts stood, she faced Mr. Jones with a hint of a smile."Mr. Jones, would you mind accompanying Mr. Dawes, Mr. Wickes and me to my chambers so you can fully explain your evidence?"

With a disarming smile, Mr. Jones replied, "Your Honor, it would be a pleasure to accompany you anywhere."

"Mr. Jones, I warn you. Flattery may put you in contempt of court."

"Your Honor, I am willing to risk that or any consequences if it means I may be rewarded with a smile from a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Keep it up, Mr. Jones, and you may be serving a very long sentence."

As she stood, she and Mr. Jones exchanged genuine smiles, and he followed her out of the courtroom. Rather sheepishly, Mr. Wickes grabbed his briefcase and left through that same door.. It was clear that he was a thoroughly routed man and he dreaded what was about to come.

Mr. Dawes turned to Oliver and sighed contentedly. "Well, Oliver, it looks like we've won. You will excuse me as I take this evidence to Judge Roberts' chambers." He patted his briefcase with a smile.

"It truly is over, isn't it, Eric?" Oliver called Mr. Dawes by his first name.

Somewhat surprised, Mr. Wickes turned to him. "Why, Oliver, in all the years I've known you, you have never called me by my first name. I wasn't even sure you knew it."

"Of course, I do, Eric. I cannot thank you enough for your indefatigable work and persistence." Oliver reached out and took Mr. Dawes hand and shook it firmly.

"Oliver, I am pleased all worked out as it did, but I do believe you have someone else to thank." He grinned at Shane and nodded his head towards her. "We have Miss McInerney to thank for bringing this case to such a satisfying conclusion."

Oliver turned his head to look at Shane, and instantly she looked down at the ground. He noticed that her cheeks were forthwith aflame, and he grinned at her reaction. He so wished to say something to her, but his mind was completely blank except for the thought that kept racing in his mind. He was finally free and at liberty to take Shane in his arms and kiss her until she could not see straight. He was almost shocked that he would even think that, but he also was cognizant of the fact he had never loved someone in the way he had loved Shane. And it absolutely astonished him that she would love him that much in return.

"I'm afraid I can't take all of the credit, Mr. Dawes," Shane murmured. "I couldn't have done it without Rita's wonderful help. I almost gave up, and I was so glad she was there."

"Now, now, Shane," Rita chided, "you were doing fine without me. I was just there for moral support. And don't forget that Norman here was ready to make a statement if needed."

At his name, Norman's cheeks directly turned red, and he twisted his body away from the group. He never liked attention being brought to himself, but lately, he had begun to appreciate the attention Rita was paying him. He truly had not examined in detail how he was feeling in recent weeks, but there was a definite change. And he and Rita had been spending evenings together on a more regular basis. Was it possible…

"If you'll excuse me, Oliver," Mr. Dawes said, "I must go wrap everything up. I'll send for you if and when needed." And with that, Mr. Dawes took his briefcase and swiftly exited the courtroom.

For a moment, silence reigned supreme. It was as if everyone were lost in their thoughts, and speaking those thought would break this magical moment. Had anyone seen this unlikely quartet of individuals, they would have struggled to comprehend the thoughts of each of the Postable team.

Just as Oliver was about to break the spell, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and was somewhat surprised to see Officer Bannes.

"Mr. O'Toole, I hate to interrupt you, but Ms. O'Toole is asking for you," he spoke rather haltingly. "I know it may not be something pleasant for you, but would you be so kind as to speak with her? As the courtroom is empty, and she has just been called to sign the divorce papers, I would be happy to escort her back here to speak with you. We do not wish to leave you alone with her, and if she comes in here, we can make sure she does nothing rash."

Oliver took a deep breath and sighed. "Honestly. Am I ever going to catch a break from that woman?"

"You know, Oliver," Rita interjected, "it just might be the best thing. Do it now and get it out of the way."

Oliver turned to Rita with an upraised brow. "You think so, Rita?"

"Sooner or later, Oliver, you know you'll have to face her. Make your boundaries very clear, and don't let her walk over you again."

Oliver paused for a moment and pondered the truth Rita had just uttered.

It was then that he focused his attention on Shane who had still not made eye contact with him since being recognized by Mr. Dawes. He looked at her with genuine concern as he was certain that there were tears dropping from her beautiful eyes. In spite of her red face and weepy eyes, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld.. He was not sure why she was so overcome with emotion now unless…

"Shane," Oliver whispered reverentially, "what do you think?"

At her name, she was startled and looked up at him for a brief moment in time. Now he could see the incredible amount of tears that had rained from her eyes onto her rosy cheeks. His heart burned within him, and it was all he could do to not take her in his arms right then and there.

"What do I think about what?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Oliver, I have been praying and not following the conversation."

He made his way to where she was sitting and dropped to one knee so he would be eye level with her. He gently took her chin and eased her face towards his. Oh, why did she make him promise to wait? He so wanted to kiss her eyes, her nose, and her luscious lips. The powers Shane McInerney had over him was so strong that…

"Mr. O'Toole," he heard his name and visibly jumped. The spell had been broken.

"If you'll excuse us," Norman said quickly. "Rita and I have plans."

He stood and took Rita by the hand. Rita was shocked at his gesture and her breath was nearly knocked from her.

"Yes, we'll chat later," Rita said as Norman almost dragged her out of the courtroom. As Shane watched these two leave together, a smile enveloped her face for the first time in a while. She was almost certain that it would not be long before they would find true happiness with each other.

At that moment, both Shane and Oliver watched in horror and disgust as Holly was escorted into the courtroom by Officer Bannes. She still looked rather pale, and it was clear that she had been crying. Her skimpy dress was dishevelled, and her hair was somewhat of a blonde mess. Her eye makeup was all but gone, and her eyes looked rather crazed.

As she was escorted to the table where Oliver had been sitting, he remembered his manners and stood to his feet. She may no longer be his wife, but it did not mean that he was permitted to treat her with contempt. No matter what, Holly O'Toole was still a woman and should be treated as such. Whether she was a lady or not was debatable in his mind.

Holly's glazed eyes met Oliver's unwavering gaze. She began to look at him in the old, seductive way she always had in the past, but her eyes turned instantly cold when she beheld Shane over Oliver's shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak, but the bailiff interrupted her.

"Mr. O'Toole, your signature is required," the bailiff announced. "Would you please follow me?"

Without a word, Oliver made his way to where the bailiff was waiting. He nodded at Holly and winked at Shane. He then turned his attention to the bailiff and followed him out of the courtroom.

Officer Bannes stood off to the side as he regarded these two women. He knew that a squabble could break out at any moment, but he also sensed that a few words might need to be exchanged between them.

Reluctantly, Shane's eyes met the steely eyes of Holly. There was nothing to fear from this woman, and she felt that she had to face her at some point. Unequivocally, this woman had no power over her any longer.

"Well, Miss Shane McInerney finally beat Mercedes O'Toole. It must feel pretty good to be the victor, eh?" Holly hissed.

Shane rose to her feet and narrowed her eyes at Holly. "Holly, I truly feel sorry for you. I really do."

Holly cackled, "Sorry? For me? Oh poor, sweet Shane. Why on earth would you feel sorry for me? I have everything I could ever want."

"Really, Holly? How do you figure? You lost everything. Including Oliver."

"Oliver? You think I wanted him? No! I wanted his money. That's all he was good for."

"Holly, what is it you want from me? I'm sorry about your father but…"

Holly spit on Shane and she recoiled. "Don't you even mention that b-!"

"Are you done Holly?"

Holly approached Shane with a menacing glance. "I have one more thing to say to you, Shane McInerney. I realize that I lost, and you won. But what exactly have you won? Oliver O'Toole! The love of your life. Oh, you misguided girl. Do you think that after Oliver has known a real woman such as I that you will even satisfy his his needs? You're some mealy-mouthed little girl, and you don't know the first thing about pleasing a man. You think that Oliver is going to run back here, sweep you off your feet and walk you down the aisle without batting an eye?"

"Oliver made me a promise, and he-"

"Shane, you trapped that man. He has been married, and you dared to court, tease, tantalize, and kiss a married man. I'm the only woman he has ever known. I saw how Oliver played around with you. You led him on something fierce. You were a brazen hussy. For all I know, you took him to bed with you. Oh, you probably didn't go all the way, but-"

"Would you get to the point, Holly?"

"When Oliver walks out of the judge's chambers, he walks out a free man. The only problem is that you are his only choice. You seduced him, and he hasn't had a chance to make sure that you are the woman he loves. That man is going to leave you, mark my words, if you don't give him some time to go sow his wild oats."

Shane stared at Holly with a perplexed expression. Was it possible? Had Shane actually trapped Oliver? They had only known each other a little over six months, and although she had never led Oliver on, it was clear that their attraction had been swift but certain. Or had it? What if Oliver really longed to play the field for a while or if he even wished to be single for a time? She had never thought of that. All she had envisioned was the day that she and Oliver would be husband and wife. Maybe she had been too selfish and wrapped up in what she felt for Oliver that..

At that moment, Oliver, walked back into the courtroom. He appeared to be happier than he had been in years. He looked so carefree, and she was certain now of what she had to do. She picked up her purse and waited for the right moment.


	19. Another Runaway

**We are almost done! Patience! The ending is on its way.)**

As Oliver entered the courtroom, his experienced such elation he had not known since the night he gave his life to the God of the Universe. He was free from the machinations of Holly Wesley O'Toole for the rest of life. She could not steal anything nor anyone from him ever again. A portion of him pitied her, but she had made her bed. Now she had to lie in it.

Then his thoughts were drawn to Judge Roberts and Bob Jones. He was quite startled to observe the sparks flying between those two even within the judge's chambers. As he contemplated the possibility of a future for those two, a smile began to dance upon his lips. A less unlikely couple could not be conceived, but more peculiar things had happened.

Ultimately, his thoughts sprinted towards Shane McInerney and their plausible future together. One year ago or even six months ago, he never could have conceived of finding a woman like her. Now his thoughts were completely captivated by Shane and fulfilling the promise he had made to her. He had to find her at once and take her to Boulder Creek so he could-

"Ollie!" a familiar voice broke his reverie.

Attempting to be polite, Oliver acknowledged his now ex-wife. "Hello, Holly."

She grinned sadistically at him. "I bet I was the last person you expected to see her waiting for you."

Oliver hesitated momentarily. "I must admit I am rather surprised, Holly. After all, we are officially divorced now. Why would you wish to remain?"

"Well, Ollie, just because we're divorced doesn't mean we can't be friendly. I'm sure even your God would agree. Aren't you commanded to love everyone?"

"But of course, Holly, but that-"

"Oh, that doesn't include a reprobate like me?"

Incredibly perplexed, Oliver stared at Holly. He was certain she was implying something. Possibly she even desired something from him, but he could not ascertain what that was. Holly was cold and calculating most of the time, so why would she wish to engage him in conversation…

"Wait a minute!" Oliver exclaimed as he began scanning the courtroom. "Where is Shane?"

With a spurious look of innocence on her face, Holly voiced, "Shane? Why, I wouldn't know, Ollie-lollie. She was here a minute ago. I-"

"And while we are on the subject, Holly, I would thank you to refrain from calling me those nonsensical names."

"Nonsensical? What do you mean, Ollie-wollie-lollie?"

Oliver approached her with a look of animosity and looked her straight in the eye. "You know exactly what I mean, Holly. We are no longer married, and I have never fancied all those puerile names you call me."

Holly advanced towards him and began to coo like she always had before. "Oh, but my little Ollie-pop, I know you love those names and-"

At that very moment as she prepared to attack his back with her long fingernails, he twisted towards her and firmly grasped her hands. Agitated, she met his stony gaze.

"Holly, I verily have no concept of what you may think you are endeavoring to accomplish. And I cannot apprehend how to penetrate that stubborn brain of yours. We are no longer married, and putting it bluntly, I would rather swim in an ocean filled with sharks than feel your long fingernails on my back."

Stricken, Holly recoiled. "Why, Oliver, you never told me that."

"Holly, there is a copious amount I have never divulged to you. We were married, and I was doing everything in my power to facilitate our marital relationship. I know that is a foreign concept to you. I bent over backwards, and I took the censure for everything that was wrong between us. The somber thing is that you, Holly, never did that. You did whatever you wished, and there is no way a marriage can function under such circumstances. Furthermore, you completely deceived me on your conversion experience. You never were saved, were you, Holly?"

Holly looked down at the ground and methodically shook her head. "No, Oliver, but I did what I had to do to get you to marry me. You have to understand that-"

Gently but steadily, Oliver took Holly's chin and raised it so she was forced to meet his eyes. "Holly, you are well aware of the fact that what you did was erroneous and malcious. But I have already forgiven you. I hope that one day you can find it in your soul to forgive me for not making you confront the truth sooner and permitting you lead me where I should have never gone."

Impassioned, Holly shrugged Oliver's hands off her chin. "Oh, Oliver, that is so pathetic. Honestly."

"Now to find Shane. I have not seen her and-"

He was interrupted by Holly's maniacal cackling.

"Holly, what on earth do you find so amusing?" Oliver asked.

Holly raised her eyebrows. "Well, I know something you don't know about your dear Miss McInerney."

"What? Holly, what do you mean? How could you-"

"But it will cost you. Give me ten thousand dollars here and now, and I'll happily tell you."

Oliver drew back in disgust. "Holly, how on earth can you be that callous?"

"Oliver, you are the one who made the decision to divorce me. You wouldn't agree to just let things be. Now you've disgraced me and my family. And you've left me practically penniless."

"And when will this manipulation be terminated, Holly?"

Holly walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. "You, Oliver O'Toole, brought all of this upon yourself, and I feel nothing but hatred for a scumball like you. You have made my life more miserable than I ever thought possible, so everything you get from this point on, you deserve."

Without any warning, Holly slapped Oliver's face as hard as possible and arrogantly stomped out of the courtroom. Just at that moment, Officer Bannes rushed to Oliver's aid.

"Sir," Officer Bannes breathed, "are you all right? Shall I get a doctor?"

Holding his cheek, Oliver shook his head. "No, thank you, Officer. It truly did not hurt that much. It was more of a surprise than anything."

"You know you can file assault charges. I saw the whole thing-"

"No, thank you, Officer. The woman is out of my life, and if this little bit of pain was what it took, it was well worth it."

"I'm so sorry, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, uh, yes."

"Just name it, sir. I'll help you if I can."

"Officer, did you see that woman conversing with another lady earlier?"

"Oh, yes, sir. It was quite an exchange from what I could see. I would say the woman who slapped you was bullying the other. Pity too because that other woman was a lovely lady. Completely conducted herself as such."

"Did you happen to see where that other lady went?"

"I'll be honest, sir, I'm not sure. I tried to listen in on some of their conversation, but all I know is that the woman who just left said something about entrapment and sowing wild oats. The other lady looked like she was going to cry at one point."

Oh dear, Oliver's mind reeled, the situation is far more dire than I thought. It sounds like Holly was bullying Shane something fierce. But where would she go? Why would she take off when-

"Well, thank you, Officer," Oliver sighed.

Officer Bannes replied, "Only wish I could have helped more."

"Officer, it is perfectly fine. I promise you."

Just at that moment, Mr. Jones came dashing into the courtroom with a cell phone in his hand. "Oliver," he panted, "the phone is for you."

Perplexed, Oliver looked at Mr. Jones. "For me? But how-"

"Oliver, just don't ask questions." He handed Oliver the phone.

Once Oliver put the phone to his ear, he recognized the voice of Rita.

"Rita, what on earth?" Oliver exclaimed..

Oliver held the phone in an unusual position which allowed the surrounding parties to hear Rita's words. "Oh, Oliver, I'm so glad I caught you."

"Rita, how on earth-what on earth-"

"I took Bob's number just in case of an emergency. And this certainly quallifies as an emergency."

"I see. And what seems to be the trouble, Rita?"

"Oliver, Norman and I were eating a snack across the street from the courthouse, and I happened to look out the window and saw the strangest sight."

"Continue, Rita."

"I saw Shane leave the courthouse without you. And she looked like a scared rabbit. She also looked like she was crying or had been crying. It made absolutely no sense."

"I see."

"I mean, Oliver, weren't you and Holly granted a divorce today?"

"Yes, Rita, it just became official."

"Then why would Shane leave without you? Did something happen?"

"Rita, I think it did. But I believe I can rectify this situation. Somehow everything makes sense now."

"Please go after her, Oliver. Shane loves you so much. She might do something rash without you."

"Rita, you have nothing to fear. I will find her, and all will be well. Thank you so much for letting me know."

"Oh, it was nothing. Always glad to help a friend."

"Thank you, Rita. I will be certain to inform you of the conclusion of the events."

"All right, Oliver. Norman and I will say a little prayer for you."

"Thank you, Rita. I do believe divine intervention is warranted."

"Best of wishes, Oliver. I'm pulling for you."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Rita."

And with that, Oliver handed the phone back to Mr. Jones.

"Mr. Jones," Oliver began, "I-"

"Please, Oliver," Mr. Jones interrupted, "the name is Bob. Mr. Jones makes me sound so ancient."

"Very well then. Bob, I want to sincerely thank you for the use of your phone." Oliver offered his hand to Mr. Jones with full intention of shaking his hand.

However, Mr. Jones surprised Oliver by wrapping him in a massive bear hug. Though taken aback, Oliver was gracious and mannerly.

"Sorry, Oliver," Mr. Jones apologized. " I didn't mean to startle you but I honestly think the world of you. I sat between Shane and Rita on the plane ride back here, and Shane absolutely sang your praises. If you are even half the man she described, you go down as possibly the best man ever in my book. You are deserving of everything good in this world. And now I almost feel like a father to both you and Shane after everything she told me. You've sure been through the ringer."

"Thank you, Bob, that means a lot. I think God has truly been working in my life. And if I do not miss my guess, I do believe our Judge Roberts is quite infatuated with you."

Mr. Jones grinned. "Oliver, I believe there may be more to what you say than you realize. It would appear that our distinguished judge has practically convinced me to give up my wayward ways and settle down into a profession worthy of my talents. It is possible that I may be retiring from my Las Vegas life permanently."

"Bob, that is exceptional news."

"So, Oliver, any idea where the fair Miss McInerney may have gone?"

"I am not certain, Bob, but I have some ideas. I am in a position to depart now and go on a quest to find her. I will be victorious. I am certainly not about to lose the woman of my dreams before I even have the chance to make her mine."

"That's the spirit, Oliver. If I hear anything on her whereabouts, what should I do?"

"Bob, I thank you for your sincere help, but I do believe this is something I will need to do on my own with the help of God. But your assistance was invaluable. Now if you will excuse me. I am off to find my one true love."

And with that, Oliver left the courtroom.


	20. The Truth Will Set You Free Indeed

**_(It's done, my friends! While I have a few editorial issues to take care of, I did finish. Thank you for your support. It's been quite a wild ride.)_**

Shane had been meandering aimlessly all over Boulder, Colorado for quite some time, and she honestly had no idea where she was. After all, she had only lived here for six months, and all she veritably knew was the post office, her apartment, and Oliver's home. At the thought of him, she ceased walking. How on earth was it that God would grant her such an extraordinary man and then snatch him away from her? She could not comprehend what had happened to her.

At that moment, she looked up and discovered that she was near a body of water with several massive stones. The water was swiftly moving, and she found the spot quite breathtaking. For a moment, she forgot Oliver, Holly, and all the anguish she was feeling. She dropped to her knees and earnestly began to pray. She had no idea where she was, and she was not even aware of the fact that she was praying out loud.

"Dear Father in Heaven," Shane whispered, " I don't understand what is going on in my life. I know I'm still new to Your family, but I know You honestly care about everything in life and in Oliver's life. I wish I understood why You worked everything out for Oliver and me to be together and then, and then.."

Shane could not continue as she burst into tears. Little did she know that her prayers did not go unnoticed.

"I hoped I would find you here," Shane heard a familiar voice speak.

Immediately, Shane began to turn towards the voice in expectation, but she caught herself. After all, there was no way-

"Oliver," she mumbled, as she wiped her eyes and smoothed her clothes," what a surprise. You were the last person I expected to see."

She sensed that Oliver had moved closer to her, but she refused to face him. She just couldn't trust her reaction.

"Is that so?" he responded with a smile. "I do believe that generally one looks at someone in order to see them. I do not believe our eyes have even met since I have been standing here, Shane."

"Oh, uh, well, that is, uh, Oliver, I well, I'm afraid I'm such a mess and I really need to be headed home anyway."

"And why is that, Shane?"

"Well, I have been thinking and I do believe the time has come for a transfer. I mean why would I need to stay here? There must be something er someone I-"

Oliver tenderly placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. She still refused to look at him, but he was not done with this conversation. "Why, Shane, you cannot be serious. I thought you enjoyed working at the DLO. You had the opportunity to move on but you chose to remain behind. I thought it was that you found the company here quite agreeable."

Shane took a deep breath and shrugged off his grasp. "Oh, Oliver, you three are a fine team without me. I came and just gave you guys nothing but trouble. I broke the rules, pried into personal affairs, and generally upset the entire framework of the department."

Oliver lovingly raised her chin but she kept her eyes closed. "I find that quite alluring, Shane, as that is what we all treasure about you. You came and made changes that should have happened years ago. We were cemented in the dark ages. Because of you, we have influenced and transformed people's lives forever."

Shane finally opened her eyes in spite of her tears and red-eyed puffiness. "But what about the prying? I know that I was the one who took it upon myself to find Holly, and now look at the pickle we're in. I just don't know what-"

Oliver placed a finger on her mouth to silence her. "Shane McInerney, you did what needed to be done when no one else would. I was existing in the past. I was fostering hopes that had been shattered long ago, but I pretended that nothing was wrong. I was living a life filled with fantasy. Oh I admit it was not effortless to let it go. Oh, I yearned to wring your neck when I realized what you had done."

Shane smiled slightly. "Well,I'm grateful you did not do that, Oliver, but the tongue lashing you gave me was rather brutal."

"Ah, but my dear, you did not back down. You know, Shane, that is what truly baffled me. You just sat in that chair and maintained that you did the right thing. I had never had anyone stand up to me quite the way you did. And I was able to detect the fact that you genuinely cared."

"As I recall, it wasn't long before you made some truly positive changes, Oliver. And you were the one to make the next move-even later that day. I remember how you helped me as we followed those sisters out to where they would scatter their mom's ashes. I never expected that gesture."

"Well, I am a gentleman after all, Shane."

"That you are, Oliver, but somehow it appeared to be more than that."

For a moment, Shane's and Oliver's eyes met, and they began to incline their faces towards each other. A kiss just had to be imminent. There was nothing in the way of their bliss so ...

Just prior to this epic moment, Shane backed away suddenly. Oliver looked at her in perplexity. He attempted to reach for her again, but she had already twisted away from him.

"Shane, what on earth is it?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry that I've led you on," Shane whispered as she began ambling away from him.

Completely mystified, Oliver swiftly walked behind her and yanked her arm in an attempt to stop her. In an effort to break away, she struggled and knocked him to the ground. In horror, Shane turned to Oliver with concern in her eyes.

"Oh no, Oliver!" Shane called, as she ran to his aid. "Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. Honestly. I-"

He interrupted her with a laugh as he sat up and gingerly clasped her hand. "Oh, princess, you didn't hurt me. I promise." He fervently kissed her hand. She quickly withdrew it and stood up.

"Shane McInerney, you have completely dumbfounded me," Oliver said as he stood to his feet. "Do you mind explicating the situation to me?"

Shane sighed and turned to Oliver. "Oh, Oliver, I am so sorry that I deceived you."

"Deceived me? " Oliver drawled. "Shane, I am not following your reasoning."

"Holly spoke to me-"

Oliver held up his hand in an endeavor to stop her. "Wait one millisecond, Shane."

"Oh but she did, Oliver. She told me that I trapped you, flirted with you, and gave you no choice but me. She said that-"

Oliver drew Shane into an embrace. "My darling girl, why on earth would you believe anything that viper told you? I divorced her because of her duplicity. Do you sincerely believe she would tell you the truth about anything?"

Shane began to wrestle against his grasp. "But, Oliver, Holly was right. I gave you no choice. For all I know, you may wish to enter the dating scene. You never really had the chance after all, and I continued to-"

"Shane McInerney," Oliver chuckled, "can you honestly see me entering the dangerous world of dating? Where on earth would I find anyone who could tolerate an egghead like me?"

"Oliver O'Toole, don't you dare put yourself down! You are a gentleman through and through. And I think your backwardness is absolutely charming."

Oliver raised a mischievous eyebrow at her. "Backwardness? Is that what you think I am, Shane?"

"Well, it's not like you can ever be accused of being modern and up-to-date, Oliver. I mean really-Oh no, Oliver!" She suddenly dissolved into laughter.

Oliver lightly chuckled and drew Shane closer as his fingers lightly danced up and down her ribs. He knew he had to do something to focus her mind on something besides this vile woman from whom they were both free, and it seemed like tickling her had done the trick. As unexpectedly as he had begun, he ceased and dramatically dipped her in his arms. Shane was still breathless from her giggling fit, and now she felt as though her heart was beating so fast that she was concerned that she may not survive her intense love for this unbelievably outstanding man. She knew she should say something, but her mind could not conceive of anything.

"Shane McInerney," Oliver murmured, his voice husky with emotion, " I feel like I have endured a lifetime these past few weeks, but you have made it so worthwhile. I am declaring to you here and now I love you with every ounce of my being and soul. I cannot begin to imagine my life without you. Please do not ever leave me, Shane. I could not bear it. 'I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty.'"

"Oh, Oliver," Shane swooned in his arms, "you literally slay me with the beauty and force of your words."

"Shane, my princess, my queen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

For a brief moment, Shane merely stared into the adoring eyes of Oliver O'Toole. How on earth could she even begin to demonstrate to this man the deep affection and caring she had for him.

"Oh, Oliver," Shane responded contentedly, "I do believe Shakespeare did say it best as you just demonstrated."

"Indeed, Shane, and what did he say?"

"His words are now mine, my prince, my king. 'Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service.'"

"Indeed? Do you mean to imply it was love at first sight, my sweet one?"

"Oh for crying out loud, Oliver, will you just kiss me?"

Instantly, Oliver's and Shane's lips were entwined in a kiss that caused an earthquake within their hearts and souls. Though each had been kissed before, it was certain that this monumental kiss was filled with a passion neither had ever known. Additionally, neither of them wished this kiss would end, but reality had a way of changing that desire.

After what seemed liked far too short a time, both Shane and Oliver broke away from the kiss. Reluctantly, Oliver returned Shane to a standing position though he refused to release her. They continued to gaze at each other wordlessly, but their hearts communicated deeply in a way none had ever known.

"Oliver," Shane finally broke the silence, thus causing Oliver to jump slightly, "oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"My dear one, feel free to startle me any time you wish," Oliver whispered into her ear.

"Um, Oliver, don't you think, well, that is, I mean-Oliver! Please, I can't concentrate when you do that."

He looked at her with an innocent grin. "When I do what, Shane?"

"You know very well what you're doing to me, Mr. O'Toole."

Ah, you mean this."

Oliver began nuzzling her neck and nibbling on her earlobe. Shane giggled and attempted to break away from him without success.

"Oliver, please," Shane giggled, "you're getting me all worked up. I can't think."

"That was the general idea," Oliver whispered hotly into her ear.

"But, Oliver, we need to get back to town. And-Oliver!"

Suddenly he stopped and looked at her."Shane, what's wrong?"

"It just dawned on me. Your promise was supposed to be bringing me to Boulder Creek and-"

"Just where do you think we are, Shane?"

She looked around in awe. "You mean this is Boulder Creek?"

"Yes, indeed, my dear. If it had not been, I promise I would have taken you there. I know there were times I battled against that promise you asked me to make, but I am so glad you held me to it."

"Oh, Oliver, you are so romantic."

He beamed at her. "Really? Even if I am backwards?"

"Oh, Oliver, I didn't mean that as an insult. I really didn't. I just-"

"I know, my love. No need to explain. I'm just teasing you."

Shane raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Really, Oliver? I didn't know you knew how to do that."

"Why, my darling, there is much you do not know about me yet. In fact.."

With a flourish, he pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. He handed it to Shane who stared at him with a look of confusion.

"Well, do not stand there gawking at me, Shane," he grinned. "The box is for you. Go ahead and open it."

With trembling hands, Shane carefully opened the box. Encased within the velvet lining of the box was an antique ring inlaid with gold, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Shane fingered the ring delicately, and she honestly had no words. She looked to Oliver for an explanation.

"Before Holly and I became engaged," Oliver began, "I had shown her my mother's engagement ring. I always had been mesmerized by it, and I was ecstatic that my mother had put it in a safe deposit box at our bank in anticipation of their missionary work. After the fire, I had retrieved it, and I knew that when I found the woman I wanted to marry, this would be the only ring I would gift to that special lady. I presented this ring to Holly probably a month or so before we journeyed to Las Vegas. She completely scorned it with words like gaudy, ancient, and unacceptable. And since it was preowned and the owner had met an untimely death, she refused to even consider this ring. So I put it in a safe deposit box until this weekend. I reclaimed it from the bank vault and had it resized. I-"

"Woh, how did you know my ring size, Oliver?" Shane interrupted.

He grinned broadly and put his arm around her waist. "Well, Rita is an invaluable resource, Shane."

Shane's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"I honestly and sincerely hope that you will wear this ring now as a symbol of our love and out of respect for my mother."

Shane nimbly took it from the box and carefully slipped it on her finger. The fit was exquisite, and she loved the look of it on her hand. Oliver hastily seized Shane's hand and kissed it. She then drew him into her arms and kissed him full and hard. They finally broke apart due to a lack of oxygen.

Shane breathed, "Oliver, my love, I feel quite honored to wear your mother's ring. I have no idea why Holly would-"

"Let's make a rule here and now," Oliver interrupted as he kissed the top of her head. "No more talking about Holly."

"But what if-"

"No, there don't need to be any what ifs. As far as we're concerned, Holly is a thing of the past. We have a scintillating future before us, my love."

"Oh, Oliver, I so agree. And with you by my side, I believe anything is possible."

Oliver kissed her briefly and then enfolded her in an embrace from behind. "So then, my princess, when can we get married? My vote is the sooner the better."

"Indeed, Oliver? And why is that?"

"To be quite forthright, Shane, I do not know how long I can contain myself where you are concerned. One can only remain a gentleman for so long."

Shane giggled, "Oh really, Oliver?"

"Why, Shane, are you laughing at me?"

"Oh, of course not, Oliver, I'd never do that."

"You know, my dear, you have better count your blessings. If we were married, I would-"

"Oh honestly, Oliver, would you quit talking? Just kiss me."

They both embraced and kissed yet again. It was evident that as God had revealed the truth to them, they had been set free to truly love each other. Only God knew what was in their future, but at least they had the comfort to know they were in this together.


End file.
